Thicker Than Blood
by Peyton16
Summary: Dean and Sam find out that they have a younger half sister who doesn't know anything about the family business, but of course she will. What can be thicker than blood? Will follow some major episodes.
1. The Beginning

Thicker Than Blood

Chapter 1: The Beginning

In 1985, John Winchester worked one of his first solo cases on his own in South Dakota. Sam was 2 years old and Dean was 6 years old at that time. They were staying with Pastor Jim because Sam had started preschool. John didn't want them moving around so much while they were that young.

John went to Rapid City, South Dakota to meet with an old friend of Pastor Jim and fellow hunter Bobby Singer to get information about a local rundown hospital that had several reports of teenagers dying on the property.

After looking at the information Bobby had for him and realizing it was a spirit of a nurse who worked at the hospital in the 50s, John salted and burned the bones of the nurse before any other kids got hurt.

Bobby informed John of another supernatural case two towns over that he needed help with. This started the long friendship and partnership between the two hunters.

While working the case, John talked to witnesses of a strange animal attacks. One witness in particular, he could not stop thinking about the whole week he stayed in town. Her name was Rachel Hawthorne. She saw her best friend get mauled by a wild animal. She luckily survived.

They found proof that the wild animal was a rare skin walker that could turn into large man eating creatures. After finding and killing the skin walker, Bobby went back home and John decided to stay another week.

John had a strange connection to Rachel. Probably because they both lost someone they loved and they wanted to find answers. They both could understand each other.

After spending a hot, heavy week with each other; John got a phone call from Pastor Jim. Sam had caught some really bad cold and he thought John should come back to see his kids.

John said his goodbyes to Rachel. He never told her that he had two young children or about the supernatural world. Though she did know from the animal attacks in town that there was a whole other world out there, she just never asked about it.

John still wasn't over his Mary. How could someone after what he went through. What he had with Rachel was an empty relationship. She understood she would most likely never see him again.

John was keeping secrets from her, but Rachel was also keeping a secret from him. She didn't know about it until a month later when she found out she was pregnant.


	2. Sixteen Years

Chapter 2:

Sixteen Years

_John = 40 years old_

_Dean = 22 years old_

_Sam = 18 years old_

_Year = 2003_

The Winchesters were on a hunt is Maple Falls, a small town in South Dakota. Not far from Rapid City. They were hunting Rakshasa, a demon of chaos. They desecrate graves, eat people and can turn into any human form. There have been a couple of mysterious deaths that might be linked to this monster, so the Winchesters decided to check it out.

'I thought I would never be back here,' John thought to himself as he followed his boys in his truck.

All the victims lived in the same neighborhood, next door to each other. So it was easy for Sam and Dean to go around asking questions. On the other hand, John stayed downtown to see what he could find out about the four victims.

Later he met up with his boys at a local diner to discuss what the found out.

"Before we get started, let me remind you I have to get back to school in a few days."

"Nerd," Dean said to Sam.

Sam gave him a dirty look.

"Why?" John asked.

"There is a college scout coming from Stanford and I don't want to miss them," he couldn't look his father in the face.

"Sam, I don't want to hear anymore about this college thing. We have a job to do."

John was talking about what he found out, when a woman with blonde hair came walking in to the diner. He stopped mid sentence, "It couldn't be."

"What?" Sam and Dean said at the same time, "Jinx."

"Who is she, dad?" Dean asked.

"Someone I once knew."

"John? Is that you?" the woman asked once she spotted him.

"Rachel? Wow, it's been a while," he said as he stood up to greet her with a kiss on the cheek, "What happened to moving to New York?"

"Been there, done that, and failed. So I moved back here in my parents' house." 

Dean cleared his throat to get his dad's attention, "Oh, Rachel, this is…my boys, Sam and Dean."

"Your boys? I didn't know you had kids."

"Yeah I do."

"Well, I have to get going. I just came to pick up my order. It was nice meeting you two. You should come by the house while you are in town. You still remember where the house is?"

"How could I forget?"

"Alright then, bye," she turned and walked away.

John went to sit back down. Only to find two confused faces, "What was that all about?" Sam asked.

"That was an old friend."

"I'll say she was more that just a friend," Dean said.

"I don't have to talk about his with you."

"I think you do. When did you meet her?"

"It was after your mother passed. If that, is what you are asking me? About sixteen years ago, Bobby and I worked a case here. We took care of the problem. And then…"

"We don't need to know that information."

"Are you going to meet with her?" Sam asked.

"No. That ended a long time ago."

XXX

The Winchesters were leaving the diner when John bumped into a teenage girl on the sidewalk, almost knocking her down. He caught her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry, hon. I didn't see you," John said.

"No, no. It's my fault I didn't see you until it was too late," she said.

"Well, next time, be more careful."

"Yes sir. I'll be more careful," she then went on her way.

"Teenagers these days, always in a hurry," John said, "Let's go check on this lead Bobby gave us."

XXX

A few days later, the Rakshasa was destroyed. The Winchesters were packing up to leave down when Dean said to his father, "Go."

"What?"

"Go and see her."

"Dean?" Sam stated annoyed.

"Dad, just go. What do you have to loose?"

"I can't just go over there and explain where I've been the last sixteen years. I didn't even tell her I had kids." 

"Why didn't you?" Dean asked.

"Because, what we had didn't really mean anything. It wasn't going anywhere serious."

"Dad, if you want to see her. Then see her. Sam and I are not going to stop you."

John hesitated, "If it makes you feel better, Sammy and I will go with you. If things start to turn south, we can make up an excuse to leave. We can be like your wing man…men…mans…whatever. Let's just get going."

"It's Sam."

XXX

John did remember where the house is. He always did like Rachel's house. Not too big, but enough space for a family.

John knocked on the front door. A girl answered the door. She looked at John, "Hey, you're that guy from the diner. We bumped into each other."

"Yeah. Does Rachel Hawthorne live here?" John asked looking at the girl.

"She does. Who are you?"

"I'm ah…an old friend. Who are you?"

"I'm her daughter."

John looked at, "How old are you?"

She looked back with a confused look, "Sixteen."


	3. Family Reunion

**A/N: I realized that I made a mistake on the ages of Sam and the sister. I wanted there to be four years in between them like Sam and Dean, but I got my numbers messed up. In the first chapter Sam was 4 and Dean 8. For their sister to be 16, Sam would have to be 20…oh well.**

**I do not own Supernatural. I own the OC Jenny.**

Chapter 3:

Family Reunion

"_How old are you?"_

"_Sixteen."_

John just stared at her, "Is you mother home?" Dean asked.

"Yeah…MOM," she yelled.

"Who is it, Jen?"

"Strangers and one of them won't stop staring," She said as her mom sees who is at the door.

"Honey, why don't you go into the kitchen to make some fresh iced tea while I speak to these gentlemen," she said as she stepped outside and closed the door.

John stopped her, "Boys, why won't you wait inside."

John and Rachel were left alone on the porch, "Is there something you have been meaning to tell me for…I don't know sixteen years?" John asked sarcastically.

"John…"

"Answer the question," he said angrily, "Is that my little girl?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, she is your daughter…Her name is Jennifer, but she goes by Jenny."

"She looks a little like me," he stated.

"She does."

"Why didn't you try to contact me?"

"Are you kidding me, John? Trying to contact you is like trying to get a miracle from God…I tried to contacting you put the name you gave me was fake. Is your name even John?"

He didn't answer, "With my line of work you can't be totally honest with people."

"I didn't find out I was pregnant until a month after you left. And I knew you were not coming back. So I knew I was in on this alone."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"I'm sorry too. Sorry that you didn't watch her grow up."

XXX

Dean and Sam went into the unfamiliar house. Dean made himself at home, while Sam found the kitchen and watched the girl make iced tea, 'She could be my little sister…I mean she does look like dad and…' Sam was interrupted with his thoughts.

"She looks like you, a little bit, Sammy," Dean whispered to him as he came to stand next to him.

The girl turned to look at the two guys staring at her through the doorway, "You need something?"

"No. I'm Sam and this is Dean," he came foreword to shake her hand.

"Jenny," she took his hand and then Dean's.

"How do you guys know my mom?" she asked as she started to carry the tray of cups to the living room.

"I'll get that for you," Dean said.

Jenny walked into the living room with Sam, "I think our dad knows your mom from somewhere," Sam looked back to see Dean put holy water in all the cups.

Jenny looked through the window at their parents, "Looks pretty serious."

Jenny sat down on the couch. Dean finally came in with the tray, "I thought you got lost or something," she said.

"Funny," he said as he put it on the coffee table.

Sam sat next to her on the couch and Dean sat in the rocking chair beside the couch. It made creaking noises as he rocked back and forth. Jenny took a sip from on of the cups. Dean and Sam watched her as nothing happened.

Dean and Rachel came in. Rachel sat on the other side of her daughter as John sat in the recliner. Dean showed John the flask to let him know what he did. John nodded his head. Rachel took a cup and took a large sip. Nothing happened. Dean gave the thumbs up to indicate everyone was demon free.

No one said a word.

"So…" Jenny said.

"Awkward," Dean said. Still rocking the chair.

"Jenny, I have something to tell you," Rachel said.

"Is it something bad?"

"No, not at all. This is John…"

"Winchester."

"John Winchester and his two sons," she continued.

"Sam and Dean, yeah I know," Jenny said.

"John…is your father," Rachel said slowly.

Jenny took a deep breath, "Come again."

"Yep, she's my sister," Dean said.

"He is your dad," she repeated.

Jenny looked at her mom then at John then back to her mom, "He is my…"

"Father," John said.

Jenny turned to look straight at the older man in the living room. She stared and stared. She couldn't believe it, "I kind of look like you…Wait," she looked at Sam then at Dean, "That means they are my brothers."

"Boy, she catches on fast," Dean said.

"Dean," Sam warned.

"Okay, smart ass," Jenny said rolling her eyes, "I have brothers. I have older brothers," she looked back at John, "Where the Hell have you been…for I don't know my whole life?"

"Dad, I think we should tell them," Sam said.

"Tell us what?" Rachel asked.

"Me and my boys have been going town to town seeing America," John knew he couldn't tell them the truth. He couldn't put them in danger.

"Wow, going cross country was more important than taking responsibility for me," Jenny said with tears in her eyes.

"That's not what I meant," John said but it was too late. Jenny got up and ran from the house crying.

John got up to go after her, "That's okay. We got this," Dean said as he and his brother got up to follow her.

Leaving John and Rachel alone once again.

XXX

Sam and Dean found Jenny on a swing set in the park. They took a swing on either side of her. Silence for a while.

"You know, I always wanted an older brother…And now I have two," she said.

"You know, I always wanted a little sister to annoy the crap out of me," Dean said teasingly.

"Oh, whatever, you love me," as she kicked dirt at him and started to swing.

Dean didn't respond to her comment.

"What grade are you in?"

"I just started tenth. Are you guys out of high school?"

"Dude, I'm 22," Dean protested.

"I'm a senior. I'm going to graduate midterm."

"Wow, are you going to go to college?" she asked.

"I would like to."

"Why can't you?" she asked.

"My dad's work," Sam said.

"That shouldn't stop you. It's your life Sam, live it the way you want to," she said.

Dean looked at his brother, but didn't say anything.

"What about you?" she asked Dean.

"College really isn't my thing."

"Do you plan on going to college?" Sam asked.

"No, well, not right away. I'm going to go to New York and be famous," she said with stars in her eyes.

"Don't tell me you are a singer?" Dean asked.

"No, I can't sing to save me life."

"Neither can Sam," Dean said.

"It's just a dream anyway. I'm mostly likely going to stay here in this boring town for the rest of my life and marry Ronnie from down the street that won't stop looking at me like I'm candy or something."

"You should count yourself lucky, minus the thing about Ronnie. To stay in one place. A safe place you can call home," Dean said.

"It's getting late. We should head back," Sam said.

"Are you guys okay with this? I mean, me being your sister."

"Of course. You can't help it who your parents are," Sam said standing up.

"Hey kid, welcome to the family," Dean said while he pulled Jenny off the swing to give her a hug. Sam joined to make a group hug.

"I'm not a kid."

XXX

The siblings came back to see the living room empty.

"Please don't tell me they are procreating another one."

"Dean," John warned walking out of the kitchen, "Can I have a minute with you?" he asked Jenny.

"Yeah sure," they sat down on the couch facing each other. Dean and Sam went into the kitchen with Rachel.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you growing up, but I'm here for you now…I mean if you'll have me," John said.

"You're going to be leaving soon, aren't you?"

"It doesn't have to be right away," he said.

"Then yes. I want to get to know you."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. You have some father duties to make up for. There's this boy Ronnie down the street…"


	4. The Promise

**A/N: Short, I know. Posting again soon.**

**I do not own Supernatural. I own the OC Jenny.**

Chapter 4:

The Promise

In the months that followed after Jenny found out who her father was and that she had two older brothers, she got to know them.

They stayed a few days in Maple Falls, which Dean used this time to teach Jenny some self-defense moves.

She got to know John as her father, to the point that he got annoying every time a boy looked at her the wrong way. But then again what are fathers for.

In the time that Dean taught her self-defense, she got to see the type of person he really was. She found out he puts on a tough face to the world, but then it comes to his family the tough face tends to fade away.

She also got to know Sam. How smart he was. How funny he was when he and Dean were together. How he doesn't like to be called Sammy and how freakishly tall he really is up close.

She loves her big brothers.

She got to know them very well…well, almost everything. She didn't know that they were hunters. That they hunted monsters, demons, and ghosts. They thought Jenny and her mother didn't need to know that. They were not going to be apart of that world.

After a few days Sam, Dean, and John had to go. Sam had to get back to school. John and Dean needed to get back to work going from town to town.

Jenny understood that they had lives before her and that they needed to get back to them. But they promised that they would be back to visit as much as they could.

They never did break that promise.


	5. Life Altering

Chapter 5:

Life Altering

_Two years later_

'Is this it? Is this what dying feels like?'

Loud music could be heard on the street outside a college bar.

"Hold on, hold on…Yeah, hello…Give me a sec to go outside its too loud."

Once outside he walked across the street to get away from the loud music.

"Sam?" the person on the phone asked.

"Dean? What's up? You usually don't call me."

"Sam, you need to get to Maple Falls. There's been an accident. Jenny is in the hospital," Sam could hear Dean say on the phone.

"Is she okay? Was it supernatural?"

"It's pretty bad. You need to get here."

"I'll take the next flight out."

XXX

Sam arrived in Maple Falls late the next night. He asked a nurse where Jenny Hawthorne was.

"Who are you?"

"I'm her brother."

"Down the hall to the left. Room 2112."

"Thank you," he ran down the hall and found Dean sitting outside the room.

"Dean, oh my God, is she alright?"

"Yeah, she's okay. Dad's in with her now. Doc said she'll wake up soon. She her right arm is broken in three places and she's pretty banged up. She got out of surgery a few hours ago," Dean said as he hugged his brother.

"What happened?"

"I think Rachel and Jenny were coming home from a concert when some drunk, asshole hit them and ran them off the road," Dean said.

"Is Rachel okay?"

Dean looked at his younger brother sadly, "No. She didn't make it," he said clearing his throat.

"Oh God, does Jen know?" locking his hands behind his head. He walked over to look through the window to her room. He saw his sister laying her unconscious with bumps and cuts all over her face.

"That's why dad's in there. He's waiting for her to wake up."

"I can't just wait out here. She's going to need us," Sam said.

"I know," as the pair of them walked into the room and closed the door.

For thirty minutes the Winchester sat around the bed and waited for Jenny to wake up. They didn't speak, they just sat in silence.

There was a slight moan coming from the bed. She was starting to wake up.

"Doc said she might be in a lot of pain," John said as he walked into the hallway, "Nurse, she's waking up."

John came back with a nurse. The nurse check she over, "Are you in pain, sweetie?" as she flashed a light into the girl's eyes.

Jenny moaned again as she fully opened her eyes, "I think she might now, after flashing her," Dean said.

"She might be out of it for a while. I'm going to get the doctor," the nurse said as she left the room.

John leaned over and rubbed her arm, "Jen, its okay, its dad. You're in the hospital."

Dean and Sam stood on the other side of the bed.

She opened her eyes and focused on John, "Dad?"

"Yeah, sweetheart, it's me."

She tried to sit up. Dean stopped her, "No, you need your rest."

"Dean?" she looked at him, "Sam?"

"Yeah, it's us. Came running as soon as I heard," Sam said.

Jenny looked around, "Where's mom?"

The Winchester looked at her sadly. Dean almost had tears in his eyes.

"Mom," she called toward the door. Expecting her mom to walk in at any moment.

"Honey, there's something I need to tell you," John said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember?" Dean asked.

"I don't understand. Where's mom?" she started to tear up.

"There…was an accident…" John said.

Jenny interrupted him, "What are you trying to say?" tears where coming down now.

Sam went to close the door.

XXX

The doctor just got done talking to them. He explained Jenny suffered a concussion. Her memories of the accident may or may not come back to her. He wanted her to stay in the hospital for a few days.

Jenny was sitting up in bed now with her broken arm resting on a pillow.

"I need to go to the bathroom," she said.

"I'll get you a nurse," John said as he left the room.

"I don't know what's supposed to happen," she said looking at her brothers, "What happens now…about mom," she whispered.

"Let us take care of that. You just worry about getting better," Dean said from his spot on the bed by her legs.

"And then what?"

"We can figure that out later," Sam said as John walked back in with a nurse.

The nurse helped Jenny into the bathroom.

"Dad, what do you do? She might not want to stay here anymore. I don't like it but…" Dean asked.

"I know Dean, but first we get her to feeling better, take care of things for her, and then…" John said.

"We have to tell her about what we do," Sam said.

"You mean what Dean and I do," John said agitated.

"Dad…"

"I know Sam. We have to tell her the truth. I'm not going to leave her here unprotected."

"You don't think it was an accident," Sam said.

"I don't know. I can't take any chances," John said as the nurse walked Jenny back to the bed.

The nurse left.

Jenny yarned, "I'm tried."

"Get some sleep. We'll be back later," John said.

"No!" she said panicked, "Not leave me alone, please."

Dean held her good hand, "Hey, we won't okay, not ever. We'll stay as long as you need us."


	6. Monsters Are Real

Chapter 6:

Monsters Are Real

It was a week later when Jenny was well enough to leave the hospital. She didn't want to be alone in her house so John, Dean, and Sam stayed with her. She was having a tough time since being home.

They were down stairs in the living room watching TV, when they heard something upstairs. Dean went in first with a gun. He saw what made the noise. He put his gun away and told Sam and John to do the same.

Jenny was tearing up her once nice and organized room.

"Did you see who did it?" Dean asked as a joke to get her attention.

"I can't find it!" she said panicked.

"Who could?"

Sam looked at Dean, "Find what?" he asked walking more into the room.

"I…I don't know," she yelled throwing a book before sitting on the floor, "I'm so confused. I can't think or figure anything out," she said putting her hands over her face, "I can't do it. I can't go tomorrow," looking up, "I can't watch as they put her in the ground," crying now, "If I see it happen, then its real…she's dead."

Sam got on his knees and held his little sister as she cried, "Sam," she whispered in his ear, "How do I move on with the rest of my life?"

Dean watched the two with tears in his eyes. John stood in the door way not knowing what to do for his little girl.

Sam held her face and looked her in the eye, "I don't know. I can't say anything that's going to make this hurt any less; because nothing will…You won't be alone."

He held her until she went to sleep.

XXX

The funeral came and went. People said nice things about her mom. While everyone was leaving, Jenny stayed and looked down the grave at the coffin. She held herself.

"You ready to go?" John asked from behind her.

Everyone was gone at this point besides them and the grave diggers.

"Did you love her?"

"I cared for her since the moment I saw her," John answered.

"That doesn't answer her question, John," one of the grave diggers said.

Jenny looked confused.

The man continued to talk, "Was it more like get laid and leave town? That's more your style right," the man's eyes turned black.

"Get behind me," John said to Jenny.

"What do you want?" Dean asked holding a gun at the man with Sam beside him.

"We heard the famous Winchesters was going to be in town. You going to show young Jenny the ropes of the family business," the other grave digger said. He's eyes were also black.

"Go to Hell," John said.

"Been there down that," the first one said.

"Bored now," said the other before both men coughed out black smoke and collapsed.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked Jenny.

She looked at him, "What the Hell was that?"

XXX

The drive back to the house from the cemetery was silent besides from Jenny asking questions that no one was answering, "Can someone tell me what that was back there? Their eyes…"

"I'll explain everything to you," John said looking at her through the review mirror, "Once we get back to the house, I promise."

They got back to her house and once the door was shut Sam started to put salt down on all the windows and doors.

Dean and John were whispering to each other and Jenny was in the center of the room watching everyone.

"Jenny," John called, "Come sit down," she did was she was told, "Those men back there…were demons."

"There were being possessed," Sam said joining the conversation.

"Demons?"

"Yes. You're just going to have to believe us. We didn't want you finding, but since the accident…things have changed," Dean said.

"It's kind of hard to believe…Demons? Really?"

"You saw their eyes turn black, right?" John asked, "Normal eyes can't do that. That's how you know it's a demon."

She thought about this, "How do you know?" she asked.

"It isn't our first demon. We hunt them. We are hunters. We hunt other supernatural beings not just demons," John said.

"Other supernatural beings? Like ghosts and witches?" she asked. She got a funny look in her eye, "Are you saying…that Twilight is real?"

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"Twilight, she means the popular vampire books the just came out. Teenage girls are going crazy over it," Sam said.

"Going crazy over vampires. Even if they were real, that's insane," Dean said.

"Vampires don't exist. At one time they did, but that was a long time ago," John said.

"Good, because if I saw sparkling vampires walking around; I would say it was the end of the world. I tried reading that book and I thought it was retarded," she said.

"Sparkle. They sparkle?" Dean laughed, "What kind of vampire is that?"

"I don't know…a gay one," Sam said, "Jess loved the book. When I saw love…I mean LOVE."

"Monsters are real?" Jenny asked John.

"Yes, and we hunt as many as we can," he answered.

"You do this for a living?"

"Hardly, we don't get paid and that sucks. They don't have college courses of hunting 101," Dean said.

"But we save people. A lot of people," John said.

"And that's what makes it worth it," Sam said looking out the window.

"But, Sam, you went to college," Jenny said.

XXX 

After talking some more; Jenny learned that Sam left hunting forever to go to college, what happened to their mother, and that she would have to learn how to protect herself from the supernatural.

"I can't stay here," Jenny voiced what has been on her mind for days, "This is…was mom's house. I can't live here anymore. There are just too many memories."

"I understand," John said, "I didn't like the idea of leaving you here by yourself."

"What about school? Mom would have wanted me to at least finish high school."

John though about it, "We have a friend, name's Bobby; he lives a couple of towns over. You can stay with him and finish school there," he said.

"Don't you think you should ask him first?" Sam asked.

"He won't mind. He owes me a favor."

"You want me to live with a stranger?" she asked.

"He's not a stranger. He's more like our second father," Dean said, "You'll love you."

"This is just until you finish school. While living with him he could teach you the basics," John said.

"Why can't you teach me?"

"It's dangerous living on the road and it'll be more dangerous with a teenager who doesn't know anything about the supernatural. You can stay with Bobby for awhile," John said.

"You're just dumping me. You had years of not worrying about a third kid and not that you do, you dump me off with a stranger. I bet you hate mom for dying cause now I'm your problem," she yelled and then ran up stairs.

"She has a point. By the time she finishes school she'll be 18. Is she going to stay at Bobby's forever," Sam asked his dad.

"What is that supposed to mean? Do you want your sister in this life? She could go to college and have a normal life," John said.

"She can have a normal life…but I can't," Sam said.

"She wasn't born into this life."

"Neither was I or Dean," Sam said and left the room to go talk to his sister.

"Good going dad," Dean said, "You sure now how to break this family apart."

"Don't start with me."


	7. College Life

**A/N: I don't own Supernatural. I own the OC Jenny.**

**Please review.**

Chapter 7:

College Life

Jenny ran up to her room and slammed the door. She paced around the room thinking about what was said down stairs. There was a knock at the door.

"Jen, its Sam."

She opened the door and walked away, "Close it will you," she said.

"Are you okay? Dad can be a jerk," Sam said.

"I'm not staying with a stranger named Bobby. I don't care if he's a friend. I don't want to be dumped off and forgotten," she said frustrated.

"Is that what you think is going to happen?" she didn't answer, "Jenny, you have don't have to worry about that. We are not going to abandon you."

"Says you. You're going back to college in a few days, leaving me with them."

"Dad is dad. Dean's not that bad. He's pretty awesome…Just don't tell him that."

They both laughed.

"What if I stay with you?"

"What?" Sam asked.

"We're both on spring break. Just for a week. I want to see what college life since…"

"You can go to college if you want to," Sam said.

"Why would I, not after what happened today."

"Dad's not going to go for it."

"Is that a yes?" she asked.

"From me, but dad still not going to go for it."

"Just leave this to me," she says as she exited the room to go back down stairs.

When she made it down the stairs she found Dean and John fighting. They stopped once they spotted her.

"That's not what I wanted," she said.

"We're not fighting 'cause of you, sweetheart," John said.

Sam followed her down the stairs.

"I want to stay with Sam for the week," she stated.

"No."

"Its spring break. Sam already said it was okay."

"Of course he did," John said.

"You want to go to college to get drunk and hook up," Dean said. After a second, "No! Absolutely not!"

"Everyone's not you Dean," Sam said.

"I just want to get away and think some stuff over," she said.

"Why can't you do that at Bobby's," John said.

"It either this or I join the family business."

"You can't make this kind of demand. You're just a child," John said.

"Yes, but not forever. Let me stay with Sam for the week. Then I'll stay with Bobby until I'm none with school. I'll learn the basics but then you have to let me help. I need you guys," she pleaded.

John walked over to her, "We'll see," he whispered as he pulled her in for a hug.

XXX

Jenny looked down at her stamped hand, "Is this really necessary?"

"Yes. You're under age," Sam said to his little sister.

"Okay, but a baby stroller. Really?" talking about the stamp.

"Come on," he led her to a table where some of his friends were waiting.

Sam kissed a blond girl, "Jess this is Jenny, my sister. Sorry we are late. She couldn't decide what to wear."

"Sam, she's a girl. We all have a hard time deciding what to wear. Nice to meet you," Jessica said as she hugged Jenny.

"Same," she smiled.

Same introduced his other friends. She sat next to someone named Brady as Sam went to order drinks.

Jenny as staring at two drunken girls making out. She wasn't the only one staring.

"College is the time for experimenting," the guy named Brady whispered in her ear.

She looked at him. She thought he was cute, "Yeah I guess."

"You'll soon find out."

"I'm not going to college."

"Spending your spring break on a college campus to experience college life?" he asked.

She didn't say anything.

"I'll have to show you around," he said as Sam came with the drinks.

He got her a coke.

"No one gives her anything to drink," Sam warned.

Brady winked at her.

XXX

Jenny really got to know Sam and his girlfriend, since she stayed with them in their apartment.

During the week it seemed that they visited the bar each night.

One night at the bar it was just Jenny, Sam, Jessica and Brady.

Jenny had her usually coke.

When Sam and Jessica weren't looking Brady would pour some of his drink into Jenny's coke with her permission. Sam didn't notice that she was getting tipsy because he had a few himself.

Jenny excused herself to go to the bathroom.

When she was exiting the lady's room. Brady was waiting for her.

"You alright? Did I give you too much?" he asked.

"No, I needed to freshen up," she tried to walk past him but he stopped her.

No one was near the rest rooms.

All the time she got to spend with him, she found that Brady kind of freaked her out at times. This would be one of those times.

"I should get back," she tried again.

"Why? We can have a party here," he started to back her up against a wall, "Just you and me," he whispered in her ear.

She didn't say anything. She looked around for help. Brady had them in a well hidden part of where the rest rooms were located.

She was trapped.

"You can experience more about college life," he said while gliding a hand down the inside of her pant in the back, "It could be fun," he said before licking the side of her face.

"No," she tried pushing away.

"She said no," Jessica pushed Brady away from her hard.

Brady fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Jessica asked touching her arm.

"Don't tell Sam," Jenny said with tears in her eyes, "His is friend. I don't want to return anything."

"Brady's not a friend if he's going to treat his sister like this. Come on were leaving. Sam's taking us home," Jessica grabbed her wrist.

"Please," Jenny pleaded, "He can't know."

"I can't keep this from him. It'll be okay."

They left with Sam to go back to the apartment.

Safe to say they didn't go back to the bar that week.

Also safe to say that Jenny didn't see or hear from Brady again that week.


	8. Time Passes

Chapter 8:

Time Passes

My dad and two brothers are the only blood family I have left. After my mom died in a horrible car accident, I joined the family business. I became a hunter…well, I hunter in training.

I stayed with Bobby Singer while one brother went back to college; and my other brother went back on the road with our father.

With some convincing, Bobby started to teach me the basics. Like lore, incantations, and what herbs to use when you are wounded by a supernatural creature.

After a couple a months of that, I started to train with Bobby on how to handle weapons and what to do in a fight.

After a while, Bobby asked a friend of his, James a fellow hunter, to come and fight train with me. He was ten years older than me. He taught me a lot of combat techniques. He also taught me how to roll around in the sheets.

He also taught me a valuable lesson about being a hunter. Don't fall for anyone, because one day…you're going to leave them behind.

Bobby told me it was a demon that finally got him.

Though I told Bobby hundreds of times that I was ready to go out and hunt with him. He kept on telling me no. I wasn't ready even if I did have someone with me to watch my back.

I got research duty.

I also managed the stupid phones.

I did all of this while he went out and hunted down monsters.

It felt like the 18th century all over again, where women have the babies and men go out hunting.

I was never going to be ready so I could be with my family again.

So I researched…studied…trained…I did whatever I could until the day I could go out and do some good.

XXX

_Eighteen moths later._

"No, Sam, you should have seen it. I kicked that harpy's ass. It was awesome," Jenny said.

She heard him chuckle on the phone, "Bobby let you go after on your own," he said.

"Not exactly, he let me come on the hunt. Might I add it was my first outing. I always got stuck with research duty, while Bobby went out and saved the ladies."

"You want to save ladies?" he asked.

She sighed into the phone, "Sam, so not the point."

"Alright, alright. So he let you go along."

"Yes, he said it's going to be an easy case, I could tag along. So Bobby thinks he has the bitch cornered when it surprised him. He's okay and everything. Got the wind knocked out of him. This is the good part; I swooped in and saved the day. Sliced her like a fish."

She heard an angry groan from behind, "You did not swoop in and save me," Bobby said annoyed with an ice pack on his head.

Sam could here Bobby and laughed.

"I know, I know. Lucky break," she said to him and then turned back to the phone to whisper, "Totally saved his ass. He just doesn't want to admit it."

"I heard that," Bobby called.

"That's the point," she called back.

"So taking out your first evil thing, how does it feel?" Sam asked.

"Awesome! I could totally do this as a solo act."

"Most hunters that do, end up dead," Bobby said.

"Way to ruin my joy. Stop listening in," she told him.

"You have a room for a reason," Bobby said.

"Yeah, yeah," she said.

"Have you heard from Dean?" Sam asked.

"He called last week to check in. I even got to talk to our dear old father."

"Lucky you. I don't even get phone calls from them," he said.

"It wasn't so great. The conversation was like, 'Hi. How are you? Great.' Then hung up," she said.

"He's still mad at me for leaving," he said.

"Sam, he won't stay mad forever. You know, it's a two way street. You could call him, and you'll be the better man," she said.

"We'll see."


	9. Pilot

**A/N: I don't own Supernatural. I own the OC Jenny.**

**To get everyone on the same page. It's the start of the TV series.**

**Dean is 26.**

**Sam is 22.**

**Jenny is 20.**

Chapter 9:

Pilot

_Six months later._

XXX

"_Oh my god," Jenny sighed as she gripped tightly onto his back, "J…James," she moaned loud as he slowed down his pace._

_He rolled on his back next to her._

"_Shit. You have gotten better," he commented._

_She punched his arm._

"_Round three?" he asked looking at her._

"_Again? One more time and I might explode."_

"_I think that's the point, sweetie," James said as he kissed her._

_She groaned, "Do you have to leave tomorrow?"_

"_Baby, you know I have to. Sarah called in a favor. I'll be back. I can make it up to you if you want," he winked at her._

"_Really?"_

"_When have I disappointed you?" he said while starting to move down._

_She laughed. She sat up and grabbed him to stop him._

"_You know that not what I meant," she said._

"_I'll back like I always do. I still have to show you things," he grabbed her face, "Inside this room and in training."_

"_You promise?"_

Jenny woke up suddenly from her dream. She didn't need to finish it she already knew the outcome.

Her phone started to vibrate.

"Hello?"

"Morning sleepy head."

She sat up, "Dean?"

"Yeah baby sis, it's me. I know it's been awhile," he said.

"You think?"

"Jen…"

"No, Dean, I haven't heard from you for almost a year. Is it that heard to pick up a damn phone?"

"I'm sorry. Things got pretty busy on my end. I figure I didn't need to call since Bobby would have called if something was wrong," he said.

"Should I be setting up an appointment with one of your sleazy secretaries?" she asked sarcastically.

"Ouch…okay, I deserve that. This isn't why I called. Have you heard from dad lately?"

"He's a hard man to get a hold of…does this sound familiar to you?"

"Damn it," he said.

"What?" she asked worried now.

"He went on a hunt a few days ago…"

"Without you?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Since when do you get solo duties?"

"Jen, so not the point right now. He went on a hunt alone and I haven't heard from him," he said.

"Maybe he's just sleeping of a bender and forgot to call," she said.

"That's not like him," he defended.

"Maybe Bobby knows or have you talked to Sam?"

"I already tried Bobby. He's still mad at dad for dropping you off two years ago," he said.

"And among other things…If he calls, you'll be the first person I'll call."

"Thank you. How have you been?" he asked.

"Okay, still sore from the shifter last week. Took one hell of a beating."

"Bobby said something about that. I want you to quite," he said.

"No, I'm not quitting. I just caught one unlucky break," she defended.

"Yeah, and the next one could kill you…"

"I'm not quitting!"

"Yes, you are! I don't want to have to tell you again."

"I'm going to hang up," she threatened.

"Don't you…"

She hung up, "Asshole, can't tell me what to do," she said as she tried to go back to sleep.

XXX

_Few days later._

"Girl, you're getting on my last nerve."

"Bobby, all I was going to ask was do you want a cookie?"

He took one, "There's string attached to this…The answer is still no. That was the last hunt you are going on with me…Don't pout, I'm not going to change my mind."

"Fine. Eat your damn cookie," she said as he phone began to ring.

"I'll will," Bobby said as he left the room.

"Hello?"

"I think dad is missing," Dean said.

"Still haven't heard from him?"

"No, and I'm starting to get worried. I'm going to look for him."

"Do you need help?" she asked.

"No, I'm going to go get Sam." 

"Why can't I go too?"

"Because you're still practical still a baby in this line of work," he said.

"That's bull. I'm just as good as you or Sam."

"I'm sure that's true, but I don't need to be driving my baby sister around the country."

"But Sam can go?"

"Jen…"

"I'm going," she said.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am and you can't stop me," she threatened.

"You want to bet."

"If you don't come and get me…I'll go out on my own to find dad," she declared.

Silence.

"Fine, I'll pick you up tomorrow morning. Don't make me wait on you," he said.

"I'll see you bright and early."

XXX

Jenny was waiting on the front porch, when Dean pulled up in the Impala.

As soon as he stepped out of the car Jenny had jumped into his arms.

"Dean! I missed you," she said.

He smiled and hugged her back, "I missed you too, sis. I can't believe I let you black mail me to tag along."

"Oh, come on. You know you love me," she said as she let go.

"Yeah, yeah. Get your ass in the car. We have a few days ahead of us."

XXX

Dean and Jenny had only been traveling a few hours since picking Jenny up at Bobby's.

"Will you stop complaining?"

"I didn't say anything," Jenny said.

"Yet. It's my car. My music," Dean said.

"No, its dad's car. You're just borrowing."

"Wrong again, dear one, he gave it to me since I started hunting on my own."

"Only thing he ever gave me was a gun."

"You should be lucky, it was his best gun," Dean said.

Jenny was silent for a second, "Really?"

"Yep, anything for his kids."

"Are we there yet?" she asked.

"I will turn this car around, so help me," Dean threatened.

XXX

"Can we stay in town to rest?"

"What more do you want? I just stopped and got you something to eat," Dean said as he watched her pull out a box from the bag, "And that's my pie," he said taking it from her.

"Watch the road!" Jenny yelled.

"Come on Dean, I've been stuck in this car with you since yesterday. There's a Motel 6. You're tied. I'm tied and I need to shower," Jenny said.

"Fine, but we are sharing a room."

"But…"

"No buts. I'm running low on cash and this way you don't leave my sight," he said.

"Whatever," she whispered.

"I heard that," he said as he pulled the car in at the service office and got out.

Dean was in the office for two minutes getting a room for them. He walked out and got back into the impala. They pulled up to the room the two would be sharing for the night.

By the time, Jenny finished taking her shower; Dean was already fast asleep in his bed. She stayed up a little longer to read a book she brought with her about monsters and demons, when she felled asleep.

_Jenny was walking down a dark alley way when someone appeared in front of her._

"_James?" she whispered._

"_I wish I never met you," he said._

"_What?"_

"_If I never met you, I might still be alive. The whole time I was hunting this demon, I was thinking about you. It was you, who got me killed. I was too worried about the next time I would get to fuck your brains out to worry about my personal safety," he pushed her up against a wall, "You little slut," he pushed one hand in between her thighs, "Its all your fault that I'm dead. This is what got me killed."_

"_No," she shouted with tears in her eyes, "Don't say that. It's not true."_

"_It is!" he shouted and pulled out a knife and stabbed her in the stomach._

"NO!" Jenny screamed as she bolted up straight.

Dean woke up shocked and pulled his gun from under his pillow, "What's wrong?"

The light in the room was still on.

"Nothing," she lied.

"You're lying," he said.

"I had a bad dream," she started to cry.

Dean looked at his little sister and out up. He went over to her in her bed. He sat down and took her into his arms. Jenny tried into his chest.

"Sshh, its okay. I got you, I got you," he whispered to her as he held her.

After a while, Jenny calmed down. They were now lying down with Dean still holding his sister.

"It can't be my fault he died," she said.

"Who?"

"James, he went to hunt down a demon and he didn't come back," she whispered.

"What happened to this James is not your fault. Do you understand me?"

She nodded.

"Good. Now I'm going to go back to bed," Dean said and tried to get up.

She stopped him, "Can you just stay until I fall asleep?" she asked looking up at him.

"Okay."

XXX

Dean and Jenny finally arrived at Stanford a few days later. Jenny knew where Sam lived because he hadn't moved since the last time she was on campus. They had to park the car a few blocks away because there wasn't any space near the apartment building.

They started to walk to the building when Jenny bumped into someone.

She was about to say sorry when the person said, "Hey Jen, it's been a long time."

She looked up at him.

She recognized.

It was Brady. Sam's old friend.

"You got to be kidding me," she said and just kept walking.

Dean followed her confused, "Do you know him?" he asked.

"That's no way to treat an old friend," Brady called after them.

"He's nobody," she told him.

They made it to the apartment building.

Dean went in first.

After awhile, Jenny watched as her two brothers fought each other. Both using their skill against the other one. Until Sam was pinned to the ground by Dean.

"Whoa, easy tiger.'

"Dean? You scared the crap out of me!"

"That's because you're out of practice," Dean said.

She watched on as Sam flipped Dean over until he was the one pinning Dean.

Jenny stepped into the room clapping, "Way to go Sam."

"Or not. Get off me," Dean said.

Sam got up and helped Dean to his feet. Then he looked over to his sister.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"What? Not happy to see us or at least me," she said.

Sam walked over to her and picked her up as he hugged her, "Of course I'm happy to see you," he said.

He put her down.

"Sam, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you got taller," she said.

He chuckled and looked back at Dean, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was looking for a beer," Dean said.

"Dean," Sam said seriously.

"Okay, we have to talk," he said.

"Uh, the phone?"

"If I'd called, would you have picked up?"

"He got you there," Jenny said.

The lights flickered on to reveal Jessica, "Sam?" she called.

"Jess," Jenny said and walked over to hug her.

Jessica hugged back, "Jenny, look at you. You've grown! I bet guys keep lining up to see you."

"They better not," Sam and Dean said at the same time.

"Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica."

"Wait, your brother Dean?"

Dean stepped foreword, "Oh, I love the Smurf. You know, I got to tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league."

"Jess, maybe you should put some clothes on," Jenny recommended.

"No, no, I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously. Anyway, I got to borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business. But, uh, nice to meet you," Dean said.

"No," Sam stepped over to Jess, "No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her."

"It's about dad," Jenny said and walked over to Dean.

"So?"

"Okay, um, dad hasn't been home in a few days," Dean said.

"So, he's working overtime on Miller Time shift, he'll stumble back in sooner or later," Sam said.

Dean looked more serious, "Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days."

"Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside," he looked at Jenny, "Will you stay with her?"

"Sure. We need to catch up anyway," Jenny said.

XXX

Jessica eventually put on more clothes.

"What have you been up to?" Jess asked.

"Breaking hearts and taking names," Jenny said sitting down on the couch, "I'm trying to make my own in the world. You?"

"Trying to get into law school like Sam. You want anything?"

"Beer?"

"Didn't you learn your lesson the last time?" Jess asked as she left the room.

"Speak of the devil; you know who I ran into on the way here?" Jenny called.

Jessica returned with two cokes.

"Dean and I literally ran into Brady. Still a creepy as ever. Out of beers?"

"I'm not giving you alcohol. That's odd; Brady left school months ago without telling anyone where he was going. I only know this because Jared was still friends with him. After what he did to you, Sam and I didn't want anything to do with him," Jess said taking a sip.

"You and Sam as strong and in love as ever?"

"We get along," Jess teased as she pretended to take another drink.

"I'm just surprised Sam wasn't asked you to marry him yet," Jenny saw a look Jessica had; "He hasn't, has he?"

"No, but I think he's planning on it soon," Jess said excitedly, "It'll go perfectly with the news that I have," she smiled.

Jenny smiled back and then the smile faded away, "You mean…"

Jessica nodded her head.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes."

"You're pregnant!" she hugged Jessica, "Oh my God!" she pulled away, "Does Sam know?"

"No, I haven't told him yet."

"Why did you tell me first?"

"Jen, you are practically family."

Jenny had tears in her eyes.

"Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?" Jenny asked.

"A boy. I think Sam really wants a son. Don't tell him, I want to give him the news after this big interview he has on Monday."

"This is so exciting."

"What's so exciting?" Dean asked as they came back.

"The fact that we finally got some peace and quite for more than five minutes," Jenny said.

Dean faked laugh, "Don't make me leave your ass here all weekend."

"What's going on?" Jess asked.

"Sam is in the room packing some thing," Dean said as Jessica left the room to talk to him.

Dean walked over to the couch and ruffled Jenny's hair.

"You ass-head!"

XXX

Dean, Sam, and Jenny were heading to Jericho, California since that was where their dad was last.

They stopped at a gas station to re-fuel. Dean went in side, leaving Sam in the passenger's seat and Jenny in the back seat sleeping.

Dean came out of the station carrying junk food.

"Hey! You want some breakfast?" Dean called.

"Breakfast?" Jenny shot start up from the backseat.

"No, thanks," Sam said laughing, "So how'd you pay for that stuff? You and dad still running credit card scams?"

Dean handed his sister a bag of chips and a coke, "Yeah, well, hunting isn't exactly a pro ball career. Besides, all we do is apply, it's not our fault they send us the cards," he said.

"Can we stop somewhere to actually eat something?"

Dean gets in behind the wheel, "We will at lunch time, okay?"

"And what names did you write on the applications this time?" Sam asked.

"Uh, Burt Aframian. And his son Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal."

"That sounds about right," Sam said.

"Don't judge, its how you used to get around too," Jenny said.

"I know," he replied, "I swear, man, you've got to update your cassette tape collection."

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Well, for one, they're cassette tapes."

Jenny snorted and Dean glared at her.

"And two," Sam continued, "Black Sabbath? Metallica? It's the greatest hits of mullet rock."

"That's what I've been tying to tell him. Today's music isn't half bad," Jenny said.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Well, house rules, boys and girls. Driver picks the music, shotgun and back seat shuts their cakehole."

Dean put in a tape and blasts the speakers.

He looked over at Sam, "Oh, sorry, were you trying to say something. I can't hear you, the music is too loud."

"Oh my God," Jenny shouts and lays back down in the back seat.

XXX

The three of them finally arrived to Jericho as they drive past a sign: "Jericho 7". Sam was talking on his cell phone, "Thank you," he said when he turned back to Dean and Jenny.

"All right. So, there's no one matching dad at the hospital or morgue," Sam continued talking.

"So that's something, I guess," Jenny said from her usually place in the back seat.

Dean drove the impala by Sylvania Bridge where there was a crime scene in progress on a bridge ahead of them. Police tape around a beat-up car, several police cars, and various people in uniform milling around. On the riverbed below, several more people are conducting a search.

"Let's go and check it out," he said to Sam, "You stay in the car," he pointed to Jenny.

"What? Why not?"

"I don't have fake badges for you," Dean said.

"Well, you should, you knew I was coming," she said.

"No I didn't. You black mailed me into coming."

"She did what?" Sam asked amused.

"Stay out of this Sammy," Dean and Jenny said.

Jenny watched as her brother approached the crime scene and talked to the local police. She couldn't hear what was being said, but she could tell that Dean was over stepping.

She smiled when she saw the real FBI agents approaching the scene.

They had come back to the car, "What did you find out?" she asked.

"The victim had a girlfriend that might know what happened," Sam said getting in.

"And might give us a lead on dad," Dean said.

XXX

"I'll bet you that's her," Dean said.

"Yeah."

"Let me handle this, okay?" Jenny said.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"She just lost her boyfriend. She might be more willing to talk to me than two guys," she said and walked over to the girl.

"You must be Amy," Dean and Sam heard their sister say to the girl.

"Yeah," the girl said.

After a while, Jenny called her brothers over, "Mind if we ask you a couple questions?"

XXX

"I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and, uh, he never did," Amy said.

"He didn't say anything strange, or out of the ordinary?" Sam asked.

"No. Nothing I can remember," Amy said.

Jenny looked down at Amy's neck, "I like your necklace," she complimented.

"Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents. With all that devil stuff," the girl said.

"Actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil. Really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing," Sam said.

"Okay. Thank you, Unsolved Mysteries. Here's the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything," Dean said as Amy had a look, "What is it?"

"Well, it's just... I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk," Amy said.

"You know its good when people around town talk," Jenny said.

XXX

Sam announced they were going to have to go to the library to do some research. Jenny opted out of that idea. She claimed she was done doing research until the end of time. She was dropped off at the only motel in town. She used her own fake credit card.

She was on the phone with Sam, "So this Constance Welch jumped off Sylvania Bridge and drowned."

"Looks that way," she heard him say, "Dean and I are going to check the sight tonight."

"Okay, since I wasn't there to do research. I'll just stay here," she said.

"Dean's thought exactly," Sam said.

"Since when does he think?"

XXX

Jenny woke up to the sound of someone banging on her door. She got up and looked through the peep hole. What she found made her fearful to open the door.

She did anyway.

She found Dean standing there covered in mud.

"What the Hell happened to you?"

"Long story, my baby chased me off the road," he said.

"Your car?" she asked confused.

"That doesn't matter. Dad was staying here."

"What?"

"I know, come on," Dean dragged her out of the room with her pjs still on.

She barely had enough time to shut the door.

When they got to the room, she saw that the place was covered with trash.

"It's been empty for a few days, but he's been here," Sam said.

"The salt?" Jenny asked eying the circle.

"Trying to keep something from coming in," Sam said.

"Dad knew what it was," Dean said, "A woman in white."

"I read about those," she said.

"It's just like any other ghost," Dean said.

"Salt and burn the bones," she said.

"Yep. Now if you ladies don't mind I'm going to take a shower," Dean said.

"Good, you need one," Jenny said.

"You little tramp."

XXX

While Dean was showering, Jenny went back to her room to get changed.

As she was coming back to the room she ran into Dean who was on his way to get something to eat.

"You can anything?'

"Just bring me back something to do with breakfast," she said.

"Sure thing."

She entered the room to find Sam listening to voice messages. She looked around the room and on the wall at their dad's display.

"What is it?" she heard Sam ask.

She turned to see Sam looking out the window. He hung up the phone, "We have to go. The police are here."

"What about Dean?"

"Its too late for him," Sam said, "We can leave through the bathroom window.

She followed Sam out through the back.

"What do we do?" Jenny asked when they were far enough away.

"Dean said to find dad."

"And in order to do that we have to solve the woman in white," she said.

"Exactly."

XXX

Sam knocked on a grimy door. They both waited until an older man opened it.

"Hi. Are you Joseph Welch?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"We need to ask you some questions," Jenny said.

The three of them walked down the driveway, Joseph holding the photo Sam had found earlier in their dad's motel room. It was the one where Dean and Sam were younger and John was in the picture with them.

"Yeah, he was older, but that's him. He came by three or four days ago. Said he was a reporter," Joseph said handling the photo back to Sam.

"That's right. We're working on a story together," Sam said.

"Well, I don't know what the hell kind of story you're working on. The questions he asked me?"

"About your wife Constance?" Jenny asked.

"He asked me where she was buried," the older man said.

"And, where is that again?"

"Sam," Jenny warned.

"What, I have to go through this twice?" the man said.

"Its fact checking. If you don't mind," Sam said.

"He's the fact checker, it's his job to, you know, fact check," Jenny said.

Sam gave her a look to keep quite. 

"In a plot. Behind my old place over on Breckenridge," the man answered about where his wife is buried.

"And why did you move?" Sam asked not thinking.

"I'm not going to live in the house where my children died."

"Oh course not sir, I would have moved too," Jenny said.

"Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?" Sam asked.

"No way. Constance, she was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I ever known."

"So you had a happy marriage?" Sam asked another question.

Joseph hesitated for a second, "Definitely."

"Well, that should do it. Thanks for your time," Sam started to walk away when he stopped to ask one more question, "Mr. Welch, did you ever hear of a Woman in White?"

"A what?"

"A Woman in White. Or sometimes Weeping Woman? It's a ghost story. Well, it's more of a phenomenon, really. Um, they're spirits. They've been sighted for hundreds of years, dozens of places, in Hawaii, Mexico, lately Arizona, and Indiana. All these are different women, you understand. But all share the same story," Sam reported.

"Boy, I don't care much for nonsense."

"Their husbands were unfaithful to them. And these women, basically suffering from temporary insanity murdered their children. Then once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed, walking back roads, waterways. And if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him. And that man is never seen again," Jenny continued.

"You think... you think that has something to do with... Constance?"

"You tell us," Sam said.

"I mean, maybe... maybe I made some mistakes. But no matter what I did, Constance, she never would have killed her own children. Now, you get the hell out of here! And you don't come back!" Joseph warned them.

Sam and Jenny got back into the impala and drove off.

"Constance found out about the affair. She was so distraught by it, she killed her children without realizing what she was doing," Jenny said.

"She had a short period of insanity. She had no idea what she was doing when she drowned her children," Sam continued.

"Until after they were already dead. She went nuts just because her husband couldn't keep it in his pants. Men," she said.

Sam rolled his eyes, "She hitchhikes with men who have been unfaithful."

"Serves them right."

"But she's killing them."

"Okay, so she's not perfect," Jenny said.

Sam laughed, "Okay, now we go get Dean out of jail."

"And how do we plan on doing that?"

They had driven back into town; Sam pulled the car over to a phone booth. Jenny could hear what he was saying into the phone, "Yes, operator. There are gun shoots being fired on Whiteford Road. You better send someone out there now…My name?" then he hung up.

"That's your master plan. Call 9-1-1 and it fixes all our problems," she said as Sam got back into the car.

"Just one of them," he said driving away from the curve.

XXX

Fifteen minutes past since Sam made that 9-1-1 call. It was dark now.

"Shouldn't we wait for Dean before going out to the Welch's old house," Jenny asked.

"Dean might not have gotten a clean slip. We can't risk picking him up just yet," he said just as his cell phone rang.

Jenny could hear both sides of the conversation.

"Fake 9-1-1 phone call? I don't know, Sammy, that's pretty illegal," Dean said.

"You're welcome," Sam said.

Jenny shouted, "Saves your ass!"

"Funny girl, listen, we have to talk," she heard Dean say.

"Tell me about it. So the husband was unfaithful. We are dealing with a Woman in White. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been dad's next stop," Sam said.

"Sammy, would you shut up for a second?" Dean asked.

"I just can't figure out why dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet," Sam said to Dean.

"Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho," Dean said getting Jenny's attention.

"What?"

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"I've got his journal," Dean said.

"What journal?" Jenny asked.

"He doesn't go anywhere without that thing," Sam explained.

"Yeah, well, he did this time," she heard Dean say.

"What's it say?"

"Ah, the same old ex-marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going."

"Coordinates. Where to?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"I don't understand. I mean, what could be so important that dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on?"

Jenny turned away from the conversation her brothers were having. She looked up and saw a woman standing in the middle of the road.

"Sam!" Jenny warns him.

Sam dropped his cell phone and stomps on the brakes. Jenny watching as the car goes right through the woman as Sam brings the car to a stop.

"Was that?" she asked.

"Constance," Sam answered.

"Sam! Jenny!" they could hear Dean shouting from the phone that landed on the floor of the car.

"Where did she go?" Jenny asked.

Sam looked in the re-view mirror. Jenny saw this and looked back and saw Constance sitting in the back seat.

Jenny attempted to raise her gun on the ghost woman to take a shot but Constance back handed Jenny causing her to bang her head hard into the passenger's door window. Knocking herself out.

"Jenny!" Sam shouted and reached out to check to see if she was still breathing.

Sam sighed with relieve that Jenny was still breathing.

He then looked back on Constance.

"Take me home," the woman in white said.

XXX

Sam sat in the impala as the car ended up driving Constance back to her old home. Sam looked up at the old house. Then looked over at Jenny who started to wake up slowly.

"I can never go home," Constance said sadly.

Sam looked at her in the re-view mirror not wanting to bring attention to his sister, "You're scared to go home," he said.

Constance wasn't in the back seat anymore. She reappeared in the front seat next to him. The ghost climbed onto his lap aggressively.

"Hold me. I'm so cold," she whispered to him.

Jenny stirred even more causing Constance to look over at her.

Sam grabbed her attention, "You can't kill me. I'm not unfaithful. I've never been!" he said.

"You will be. Just hold me," Constance said as she kissed Sam.

Sam was struggle against the ghost. He tried to reach for his keys.

Jenny woke up and looked over and saw the ghost kissing Sam, "Gross!"

Constance disappeared. Sam looked over at Jenny, "You okay?"

Then all of a sudden he started to yell in pain. Constance came back and she was stabbing him in the chest with her hand.

"Sam!" Jenny picks up her gun and shoots at the ghost.

The shot broke the driver side's window. The ghost went away but came back again. Jenny heard Dean shouting to get down. She did and Dean shot at Constance twice. She disappeared again after the second shot from Dean.

Sam sat forward and started the impala, "I'm taking you home," he said.

"What?" Jenny asked.

"Hold on!"

Sam drove the car and smashed into the side of the house.

"Sam! You guys okay?" Dean asked after running in after the impala.

"I think…" Sam started to say.

"Can you move?" Dean asked looking in at his siblings, "Jenny?"

"My head," was all she said as she held it.

"Help me?" Sam asked.

Dean helped Sam get out of the car and went over to the other side to help Jenny, "You might need some stitches," he said to her.

"Wonderful," she looked out beyond Dean's head, "Look."

Constance was picking up a large framed photograph depicting her and two young children. She looked at it, distraught. She drops the photo angrily and backed up; a bureau flies towards Sam, pinning him against the car. The lights flicker; Constance looked around, scared. Water began to pour down the staircase as she moved toward it. At the top were her two children. They were holding hands.

In unison, "You've come home to us, Mommy."

She looked at them, distraught. Suddenly they are behind her; they embraced her tightly and she screamed, her image flickering. In a surge of energy, still screaming, she and the two children melt into a puddle in the floor. Sam shoved the bureau away from him and went to look at the spot where they vanished. Jenny and Dean joined him.

"So this is where she drowned her kids," Dean asked.

"That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them," Sam said.

"I would be too. Did you see how creepy those kids were? I'm never having kids," Jenny said walking back to the impala to lean on it.

Dean laughed, "You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy," he said as he slapped Sam on the chest where he was injured.

Sam whimpered in pain.

"Hey, be nice. He had a bad day," Jenny defended him.

"Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you," he said to Dean, "What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?"

"Hey. Saved your ass. I'll tell you another thing, if you screwed up my car, I'll kill you," Dean said.

"Dean, it's just a car," Jenny said.

Dean looked at her from his spot as he checked out the damage, "Same goes for you, kid."

She sighed, "I'm not a kid."

XXX

The impala tearing down the road. Inside, Dean was driving, Jenny was lying down asleep in the back seat, and Sam was looking through the journal and looking at a map. He was trying to figure out the coordinates.

"Okay, here's where Dad went, it's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado," Sam whispered.

Dean nodded, "Sounds charming. How far?"

"About six hundred miles."

"Hey, if we shag ass we could make it by morning."

Sam looked at his brother and almost hesitated, "Dean, um…"

"You're not going," Dean asked.

"The interview's in like, ten hours. I have to be there," Sam said.

Dean nodded and looked disappointed, "Yeah. Yeah, whatever. I'll take you home. What am I supposed to do with her?" Dean asked referring to their sister.

"Take her with you."

"Sam, I can't do that. You saw how she got hurt."

"Dean, I got hurt too. She just needs to learn from the best. Bobby's great but he's not you."

"We'll see," Dean said.

A few hours later, Dean pulled the car in front of Sam's apartment building. Sam grabbed his bag and looked behind him, "Jenny," he said.

Jenny stirred and sat up, "What's going on?"

"I want to say good-bye."

"Why?" she looked at where they were, "You going back?"

"I have to," Sam said.

Jenny leaned forward and touched his shoulder, "Okay, I understand. It's your life, right?"

Jenny got out of the car and waited for Sam to do the same thing.

She wrapped her arms around Sam and hugged him hard.

He hugged her back just as hard.

When they pulled away, she had tears in her eyes.

"Hey, this isn't good-bye forever," he said.

"I know," she whispered, "But we were finally back together.

"I know," he looked back at Dean in the car.

"Come on Jen, say your good-byes and let's hit the road," Dean said.

"Call me if you find him?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded. He also didn't want to say good-bye to him, "And maybe I'll hook up with you guys later, huh?"

"Yeah, all right," he said.

Sam started to walk away and Jenny got into the front seat, "Sam? You know, we made a Hell of a team back there," then looked at Jenny, "We all did."

She smiled.

"Yeah," Sam said as he watched the impala drive off.

"You know, you could have said good-bye," Jenny said.

"Like he said, this isn't forever," Dean said.

"I'm going to miss him too."

"I don't want to start a whole chick flick moment between us."

She laughed, "So, what now?"

"We go find dad," Dean said.

"Really? You and me?"

"Don't get all girly on me. I can still drop your ass off at Bobby's," he said and then looked back.

"What is it?" she looked back too.

"I have a feeling," was all he said as he turned the car around.

They pulled back in front of the apartment building, "Stay here," Dean ordered.

She watched as Dean hurried on inside.

She got out of the car and leaned up against it as she waited for him to come back out.

She started to see smoke coming out of a window, "Oh my God," she said as she dialed 9-1-1.

She watched as Dean carried out a kicking and screaming Sam.

She went to them, "What happened?"

"Jess, is dead," Dean said.

"No, she's not. Let me go get her," Sam cried.

"It's too late, Sammy, she's gone," Dean yelled.

Jenny watched at Sam crumbled to the ground crying.

She knelt before him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

XXX

The fire department and police showed up to the burning building.

Dean, Sam, and Jenny were at the impala down the street.

Sam was going through the back end of the car where all the weapons were stored.

"Sam?" Jenny asked.

But Sam didn't answer her.

All he said was, "We got work to do."

He shut the trunk.


	10. On the Road: WendigoDead in the Water

**A/N: Sorry it took a couple of months to update. I've been on summer break, now I'm back in school. It's good to be back. I didn't want to write a chapter for every episode but I didn't want to skip all of them altogether. So I decided to mention the episodes I'm skipping with writing the beginning and ending scenes into my story. If that doesn't make sense it will when you read this chapter.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please review to let me know if you like it this way or not.**

Chapter 10

On the Road: Wendigo/Dead in the Water

"Sam, we have to talk about what happened at Stanford," Dean said as he was driving.

"Dean, we don't have to talk about anything," Sam said.

"Well, maybe it would help," Jenny said from the back seat.

"There's nothing to talk about. My girlfriend died in the fire a few days ago," he said.

"Yeah, because of the demon dad has been hunting since you were a baby," Dean said.

"If this weren't our lives and we heard that we would think that we were crazy," Sam said.

"But his is our life and you have to deal with it," Dean said.

"Dean," Jenny warned, "Give him a few more days," she whispered.

"I don't think he will ever be ready to deal with this," he said to her.

XXX

Wendigo

Jenny looked behind in her the back seat at Sam. He looked like he was having a bad dream.

"Should we wake him?" she asked Dean who was driving.

He looked in the review mirror, "No let him sleep. This way we don't have to watch him mop around," he said.

She sighed, "I know you didn't know Jessica very well, but she was it for him. He has a good reason to mop around and be sad all the time."

"I know she was the one."

Dean and Jenny shared a look.

Sam suddenly woke up startled from his dream. He looked around confused and then remembered where he was.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine," Sam said.

"Another nightmare?" Jenny asked.

He cleared his throat but didn't answer the question.

Silence filled the car.

"Do you want to drive for a while?" Dean asked trying to be nice.

"You ask him…if he wants to drive the car. I want a turn to drive," Jenny complained.

"Shut up," Dean said to her, "I wasn't talking to you."

"In your whole life, you have never asked if I wanted to drive," Sam said almost stunned.

"Just thought you might want to never mind," Dean said.

"I want to," she said.

She was ignored.

"Look I know you guys are worried about me but look I'm perfectly okay," Sam said.

"OK," Dean said.

Sam picked up a map from the floor in the back seat next to his legs, "Okay, where are we?"

"We are just outside of Grand-Junction," Dean said and looked back onto the road.

After a few moments, "Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so early," Sam said.

"I told you that you might want to say goodbye to her at the funeral," Jenny said turning to look at Sam.

"That's not what I mean," he said.

"Look, we stayed there for a week looking around for a week and we came up with nothing. If you want to find the thing that killed Jessica…" Dean started.

"You have to find dad first," Sam finished.

"It's weird man, dad missing, and this thing showing up after 20 years. It's no quinncidense," Dean said.

"There are no quinncidense," Jenny said.

"Right. Dad will have answers, he will know what to do," he continued.

"It's weird, the coordinates he left us. This Black Water Ridge," Sam said.

"Yeah, what about it?" Dean asked.

"There is nothing there. It's just woods. Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?" Sam asked.

"There has to be a reason right. He wouldn't be sending us there if everything was happy-go-lucky," Jenny said.

"I hope he's there to tell us what's going on," Sam said.

"We have a few hours until we get there," Dean said.

"Can we stop for food?" Jenny asked.

…

"Miss, thank you for your statement. And this is your number so we can reach you if we have any more questions?" the ranger asked.

"Yeah, that's me," Jenny said.

She walked over to Dean and Haley after she was done giving her statement.

"You ready to go," Haley asked her younger brother.

She then kissed Dean on the cheek, "I hope you find your father."

Haley and her brother walked over to the ambulance.

"Aww, that was sweet," Jenny mocked Dean.

"Don't make me feel sorry that I saved you from the Wendigo," he said.

"I think you would miss me too much. Don't forget that it was Sam and me who found the cave. You would have been made a happy meal," Jenny said.

"Oh whatever," Dean said.

"Great idea with the peanut m&ms by the way," she said.

The three of them leaned up against the front of the impala.

"I hate camping," Dean stated.

Jenny laughed.

"Me too," Sam agreed.

"Sam you know that we are going to find dad, right?" Dean asked Sam.

"Yeah I know. But in the meantime…I'm driving," Sam said.

After a moment, Dean tossed him his keys to the car.

Sam caught them in the air.

"So, when do I get to drive?" Jenny asked.

Dean and Sam turned back to Jenny, "Never," they said at the same time.

"Seriously?" she complained.

"Yep," Dean said, "You are not touching my baby in that way."

"Dude, that sounded weird," Sam said.

"Yeah, that did," Dean said, "Just get in kid."

XXX

Dead in the Water

Dean, Sam and Jenny were stopped at a restaurant at Lynnwood Inn in Lake Manita, Wisconsin.

They were in between cases.

"I'll be back," Sam said as he got up from the bar stool.

Dean was reading the towns obituaries. He circled on of the little paragraphs.

"Did you find a case?" Jenny asked.

But Dean's attention was once again on the waitress.

"Can I get you anything else?" the waitress asked.

Jenny rolled her eyes.

Sam came back from the restroom.

"Just the check please," he said.

"Alright," the waitress said and walked away.

Dean sighed, "Sam," he turned to him, "You know we are allowed to have fun," he pointed at the waitress, "And that is fun."

"If you like getting STDs kind of fun," Jenny said from the other side.

Dean ignored her.

Sam just looked at them.

"Alright, I think I found one," Dean said and showed him the newspaper, "Lake Manita, Wisconsin. Last week, Sophia Carleton, eighteen, walks into the lake and doesn't walk out. The authorities dragged the water. Nothing. Sophia Carleton is the third drowning victim this year. None of the other bodies were found either. The funeral was two days ago," Dean said.

"A funeral?" Sam asked.

"Yeah the buried an empty coffin," Dean continued," For closure or whatever.

"Closure. What Closure?" Sam asked.

"Maybe it's their way of acknowledging that they were alive. Having a burial place gives that," Jenny said.

"People don't just disappear. Other people just stop looking for them," Sam said.

"Is there something you want to say to me?" Dean asked knowing that last comment was for him only.

"I'm just going to use the bathroom before we take off okay," Jenny said, "Don't kill each other," she said as she patted Dean on his back.

…

"Andrea, Lucas will be fine!" Jenny shouted trying to keep her from jumping into the lake to look for her son.

Dean and Sam just jumped in moments before.

Sam was the only one who came back up.

"Where is he?" Andrea asked.

Jenny knew something was wrong.

Sam shook his head indicating that he didn't find anything.

Jenny tried harder to keep Andrea from jumping into the lake.

Dean came back to the surface with an unconscious Lucas in his arms

"Dean!" Jenny screamed.

"Lucas!" Andrea cried for her son.

"He's fine!" Dean said swimming back to the dock.

Sam helped him get Lucas up on the dock.

Andrea took her son into her arms as he began to wake up.

Jenny helped to pull Sam and then Dean onto the dock.

"That was a close one," Jenny said as she hugged Dean.

Dean hugged her back, "I know."

The next day the Winchester trio decided it was time to leave town.

They were loading their just into the impala.

"You can't save everyone," Sam said to Dean.

"He's right, Dean. We are always going to have loses. It's part of the job," Jenny said.

"I know," he said.

"Hey guys," Andrea called, "I'm glad we caught you before you left. We made you lunch for the road. We made sandwiches."

"Hey Lucas," Jenny said.

"Can I give it to them now?" Lucas asked quietly.

"Of course," his mom said.

"Come on Lucas, let's load this in the car," Dean said taking the sandwiches.

Dean walked off to the car with Lucas.

"How are you holding up?" Sam asked Andrea.

"It's just going to take some time to sort through everything, you know," she said.

"We are sorry for your loss," Jenny said to her.

"It's not your fault. Any of you. You guys saved my son. That's all I could ask for," she said.

After a moment, "Dean is very good with Lucas," Andrea said.

Jenny looked at the two at the car.

"Yeah, he is," Jenny said.

"I think that he feels like he knows what Lucas went through after losing his dad. He went through the same thing when he lost our mom. They were almost the same age," Sam said.

The three of them walked over to the car. Once there, Andrea gave Dean a small kiss on the lips, "Thank you," she said.

Dean looked at her and then scratched his head.

He cleared his throat.

"Alright guys, move your ass," he said while walking to the driver's side, "We are going to run out of day light before we hit the road."

They got into the car and took off down the road.

Jenny leaned up from the back seat, "Dean, I think that one day you are going to be a great father."

"Me?"

"Yeah you," she said as she smiled.


	11. Phantom Traveler

Chapter 11

Phantom Traveler

"Are you listening to me?" Dean asked his little sister.

She was too busy watching a hot runner going by.

"Hello?" Dean asked.

"What?" Jenny asked turning her attention back to him.

"You told me you wanted to learn how my baby works," he said.

"Yeah, so you will let me drive the car," she said.

"The deal is; I teach, you listen, and maybe I'll let you drive her," Dean said.

"You do realize it's not a 'her' or a 'baby'. It's a car," Jenny said.

"That kind of attitude is not going to get you to drive her," he warned.

"Fine, teach away," she said.

"Okay, this right here is what you call the power steering. If that quits working, you are pretty much screwed," he said.

"Dean, are you still at this?" Sam asked coming outside from the hotel room, "You've been at this for hours."

"Getting to man handle my baby is going to take lots of time," Dean said.

Jenny rolled her eyes behind his back. Sam laughed because he saw her.

"Whatever dude, it's your turn to share the bed with her tonight," Sam said before going down the street.

"Crap," Dean said under his breath.

XXX

Jenny woke up just as Sam was leaving the hotel room. She looked at the clock and read that it was 5:00 in the morning. She looked over at his empty bed and thought, 'You get up at 5:00, and you lose.' She went back to sleep quickly.

Not long later, she woke up to Dean and Sam talking. She looked at the clock, "You do realize its 5:45 in the morning, right?" she asked.

"Raise and shine sis, if I'm up then your ass is getting to up too," Dean said tossing a pillow at her.

"So not fair," she groaned.

"I brought you coffee," Sam said.

"Awesome," Jenny said as she sat up, "Give me," holding out a hand for it.

"When was the last time you got a good night's sleep?" Dean asked.

"Never," Jenny answered.

"Not you," Dean said.

"I don't know, a little while, I guess. It's not a big deal," Sam said.

"Yeah, it is," he said.

"Look, I appreciate your concern…" Sam started to say.

"Oh, I'm not concerned about you. It's your job to keep my ass alive, so I need you sharp. That goes for you too sunshine," Dean said ruffling her bed hair.

"Are you still having nightmares about Jess?" Jenny asked.

Sam sat down next to her, "Yeah. But it's not just her. It's everything. I just forgot, you know? This job. Man, it gets to you," he said.

"You can't let it. You can't bring it home like that," Dean said.

"What home?" Jenny asked.

"It's a figure of speech," Dean said.

"All this never keeps you up at night?" Sam asked Dean.

Dean shook his head 'no', "You're never afraid?" Sam asked.

"No, not really," he replies.

"That's a total lie," Jenny said drinking her coffee.

Sam reached under Dean's pillow to pull out a large hunting knife. He holds it up as evidence that says otherwise. Dean takes the knife away from him, "That's not fear. That is precaution," he said.

"All right, whatever," Sam said, "I'm too tired to argue."

"That's what you get for waking up this early," Jenny said earning herself another hair ruffle, "Really? I'm not a dog."

Dean's phone begins to ring and he answers it, "Hello?" he asked.

After a few minutes, "We have ourselves another case," he said, "Someone dad and I had helped in the past."

"I guess that means no mid-morning nap?" Jenny asked.

XXX

The Winchesters drove to Kittanning, Pennsylvania to meet with a guy named Jerry at the airport.

"Thanks for making the trip so quick. I ought to be doing you guys a favor, not the other way around. Dean and your dad really helped me out," Jerry said.

"Yeah, he told us all about it," Jenny said.

"It was a poltergeist?" Sam asked.

"Damn right it was a poltergeist, practically tore our house apart. Tell you something, if it wasn't for you and your dad, I probably wouldn't be alive. Your dad said you were off at college. Is that right?" Jerry asked.

Jenny looked at Sam, "Yeah, I was. I'm—taking some time off," Sam said.

"Well, he was real proud of you. I could tell. He talked about you all the time," Jerry said.

Jenny couldn't help but smile at Sam's reaction to hearing about this.

"Oh, hey, you know I tried to get a hold of him, but I couldn't. How's he doing, anyway?" Jerry asked.

"He's, um, wrapped up in a job right now," Dean answered.

"Well, we're missing the old man, but we get Sam and the little sister. Even trade, huh?" Jerry asked.

Dean laughed and Jenny elbowed him in the side.

"Well, anyway, I got something I want you guys to hear," Jerry said, "Follow me to my office," once there, "I listened to this. And, well, it sounded like it was up your alley," he said as he put the CD drive in.

They all listened to the recording, "Mayday! Mayday! Repeat! 2485—immediate instruction...may be experiencing some mechanical failure..." there was a loud whooshing sound on the recording. Jerry shut the recoding off.

"Took off from here, crashed about two hundred miles south. Now, they're saying mechanical failure. Cabin depressurized somehow. Nobody knows why. Over a hundred people on board. Only seven got out alive. Pilot was one. His name is Chuck Lambert. He's a good friend of mine. Chuck is, uh...well, he's pretty broken up about it. Like it was his fault," Jerry explained.

"You don't think it was?" Sam asked.

"No, I don't," he replied.

"Jerry, we're going to need passenger manifests, um, a list of survivors," Sam said.

"Okay," Jerry said.

"We also need to see what left of the plane," Jenny said.

"Yeah, anyway we can take a look at the wreckage?" Dean asked.

"The other stuff is no problem. But the wreckage...the NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way have I got that kind of clearance," Jerry said.

"No problem," Dean said.

XXX

Jenny and Sam waited on Dean outside Copy Jack for their fake IDs. Once Dean came out, "You've been in there forever," Sam said.

Dean holds up two IDs, "You can't rush perfection," he said.

"Where's mine?" Jenny asked.

"You're not getting one this time, sorry kid," Dean said, "We just need two Homeland Security IDs, not three. Maybe next time," he rolled his eyes, "Don't pout."

"Homeland Security?" Sam asked as he took one ID, "That's pretty illegal, even for us."

"Yeah, well, it's something new. You know? People haven't seen it a thousand times," Dean said.

"You what would have been different, a female Homeland Security officer," Jenny said.

Dean just looked at her, "Get in the car," he said.

They got into the impala, "All right, so, what do you got?" he asked Sam.

"Well, there's definitely EVP on the cockpit voice recorder," Sam said.

"Yeah?" Dean asked.

"Listen," Jenny said playing the recording.

There was an EVP voice, "No survivors!"

"'No survivors'? What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked, "There were seven survivors."

"I have no idea," Jenny said.

"So, what are you thinking? A haunted flight?" Dean asked.

"There's a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships, like phantom travelers," Sam said, "Remember flight 401?"

"Right. The one that crashed, the airline salvaged some of its parts, put it in other planes, then the spirit of the pilot and copilot haunted those flights," Dean said.

"That's not creepy at all, and I thought going green was a good thing," Jenny said.

"Maybe we got a similar deal," Sam said.

"We need to talk to survivors," Jenny suggested.

"All right, which one do you want to talk to first?" Dean asked.

"Third on the list: Max Jaffey," Sam said.

"Why him?" Dean asked.

"Well, for one, he's from around here. And two, if anyone saw anything weird, he did," Sam said.

"And we know that for sure, why?" Jenny asked.

"Well, I spoke to his mother," he replied.

"You went straight to the source, moms know everything," Jenny said.

"Thanks fortune cookie, but you are going back to the hotel," Dean said, "While the real men go out and find information for the case."

"Fine whatever, drop me off," she said.

XXX

Sam and Dean got back to the hotel and filled Jenny in on everything they found.

"You think this man was possessed?" she asked.

"No normal human could have been strong enough to open the plane exit door," Sam said.

"Okay, what's the plan?" she asked.

Her brothers filled her in on the details, "So, you want me to be the get away driver, if anything goes wrong?" Jenny asked.

"Yes. Think of it as a test, if you pass it I'll let you drive the car more," Dean said.

"No more learning about the engine?" she asked excited.

"No, that's still in place," he said.

Sam laughed at the look on her face.

Dean pulled up to a men's business suit store called Mort's for Style, "Wait here. This shouldn't take too long," he said as he and Sam got out of the impala.

Some time later, the boys came out dressed in black suits, "You guys look awesome," Jenny said.

"I can't tell if she's serious or not," Dean said, "Tell you what man, I look like one of the Blues Brothers," hating what he was wearing.

"No, you don't," Sam said.

"No, actually he find of does," Jenny said.

"You look more like a...seventh-grader at his first dance," Sam said with a laugh.

Dean looks down at himself, "I hate this thing," he said.

"Hey, you want into that warehouse or not?" Sam asked.

"Looking the part is key," Jenny said, "Should I drive you guys there?" holding her hand out for the keys.

"Not yet, princess," Dean said getting into the driver's seat.

XXX

Jenny was listening to music on the local pop channel when she heard alarms going off. She looked up to see Dean and Sam running to the impala. They got in and she drove off before security could stop them.

Dean was in the back seat, "What is that noise?" he asked.

She forgot she had the radio on, "Nothing," she said as she shut it off, "So, find anything good?"

"If finding yellow powder is a good thing," Sam said holding up the sample he was able to get.

She looked at it, "Ah, that's sulfur," she said as she was still driving.

"How do you know?" Dean asked.

"Bobby did a lot of cases that dealt with demon possessions. I know what it looks like," she said, "You're possessed theory was right, Sam."

"We have to get this checked out for sure," Sam said.

"Okay, stop the car. You did your duty," Dean said.

"Not until we get back to the hotel to change out of those money suits. You guys look to respectable," she said.

XXX

They took the yellow powder to Jerry to take a look at, "This stuff is covered in sulfur," he said.

"Told you," Jenny said.

"You're sure?" Sam asked.

"Take a look for yourself," Jerry said. There was some banging around outside his office, "If you fellows will excuse me, I have an idiot to fire," he said and left the room.

"Demon possession would explain how a mortal man would have the strength to open up an emergency hatch," Dean said after looking at the stuff.

"It's possible," Sam said.

"This goes way beyond floating over a bed or barfing pea soup. I mean its one thing to possess a person, but to use them to take down an entire airplane?" Dean asked.

"You ever heard of something like this before?" Sam asked.

"Never," Dean said.

"Bobby only dealt with random possession. Nothing like this," Jenny said.

"We need to find out if there is a certain type of demon that causes planes to crash," Sam said in research mode.

XXX

"All right, so, what? We have a demon that's evolved with the times and found a way to ratchet up the body count?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. You know, who knows how many planes it's brought down before this one?" Sam asked.

"A lot," Jenny said from behind her laptop.

"I don't know, man. This isn't our normal gig. I mean, demons, they don't want anything, just death and destruction for its own sake. This is big. And I wish Dad was here," Dean said.

Jenny looked up from her computer, "Yeah. Me too," Sam said.

Dean's phone rings and he answers it.

From hearing the one sided conversation Dean was having, "Another crash?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah. Let's go," Dean said getting up.

"Where?" Sam asked.

"Nazareth," Dean answered.

XXX

The Winchesters were once again in Jerry's office, "Sulfur?" Dean asked after Jerry looked at the yellow powder from the second site under the microscope. Jerry nods, "Well, that's great. All right, that's two plane crashes involving Chuck Lambert. This demon sounds like it was after him," Dean said.

"With all due respect to Chuck, if that's the case, that would be the good news," Sam said.

"What's the bad news?" Dean asked.

"Chuck's plane went down exactly forty minutes into flight," Jenny said reading of a piece of paper.

"And get this, so did flight 2485," Sam included.

"Forty minutes? What does that mean?" Jerry asked.

"It's biblical numerology. You know Noah's ark, it rained for forty days. The number means death," Dean said.

"I went back, and there have been six plane crashes over the last decade that all went down exactly forty minutes in," Sam said.

"Any survivors?" Dean asked.

Jenny was thinking out loud, "Maybe this thing is trying to finish the job," she said, "Since the other crashes there were no survivors, and this time there were some."

"We have to figure out when the next time one of the survivors are going to fly," Sam said.

They were now out driving. Sam was making phone calls to the plane crash survivors pretending to be an airline survey, "All right. That takes care of Blaine Sanderson and Dennis Holloway. They're not flying anytime soon," Sam said after hanging up.

"Who does that leave?" Jenny asked from the back seat.

"Amanda Walker, the flight attendant," Sam said, "Her sister Karen said her flight leaves Indianapolis at eight pm. It's her first night back on the job."

"I would never get back on an airplane after surviving a crash," Jenny said, "She is pretty brave."

"We better hurry, it's a five hour drive, even with Dean behind the wheel," Sam said.

Dean drove faster.

XXX

Jenny was standing up against the impala while she waited for her brothers outside the airport while they ran in to call Amanda before she boarded the plane.

They came back, "Any luck?" she asked.

"No, we are going to have to go on the plane," Sam said.

She looked at them shocked, "You do realize that the plane is going to crash forty minutes in, right?" she asked.

"We know," Dean said stepping toward her, "That's why you have to stay here," he cuffed her to the passenger's side handle.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she tried to get free, "This is a suicide mission."

"We know the risks. Its part of the job," Dean said.

"Sam?" she questioned him

"This was my idea. You can't always go where we go," Sam said.

"You're new at this," Dean said.

"That shouldn't matter. It's in my blood to hunt and to do stupid suicide missions," she yelled.

"Not this time. Call Bobby if something…goes wrong. I'm sure security will be around to help you un-cuff yourself," Dean said.

"You guys are big A-holes!" she yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Damn it, Jen," Dean said, "Don't cry," he said rubbing her arm.

"Promise me, that you'll be back," she said looking at Dean. He didn't say anything and then she looked at Sam.

"You know we can't," Sam said.

Jenny became quite and stared at the ground. When she looked up, her brothers were already gone.

XXX

Dean was right about one thing, the airport security did come and help her get un-cuffed, and then they asked a punch of questions. She wiggled her way out of it. Two hours after Sam and Dean left her cuffed at the impala, Sam called and said that everything was alright and that they got rid of the demon. Jenny was sitting in the passenger's seat when her brothers got back to the car.

"I see you got free," Dean said.

"Yeah, no thanks to you. I almost got arrested," she said.

"Almost doesn't count," Dean said.

Sam elbowed him, "Be lucky she didn't dismantle the car," Sam said.

"Who says I didn't," Jenny said.

Dean gave her a hard look but she just smiled, "Can we go now?" she asked.

"Yes," he said and got in behind the wheel. Sam got in the back seat.

After a while, "You okay?" Dean asked Sam because he was so quite.

"Dean, it knew about Jessica," Sam said.

"It did?" Jenny asked.

"Sam, these things, they, they read minds. They lie. All right? That's all it was," Dean said.

"Yeah," Sam said unsure of himself, "The demon said that Jess was pregnant before she died. That's something I would have known."

Jenny put her put a hand over her mouth. Dean saw her, "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Dean, stop the car," she said.

"Why?"

"Just stop the car," she shouted.

Dean stopped the car and Jenny turned around to face Sam, "That night, Dean and I came to get you from Stanford and you guys went off to talk about Dad, Jessica told me something," Jenny said hesitantly.

"What?" Sam asked afraid of the answer.

"She told me…that she was pregnant. She had just found out and was waiting to tell you," she said with tears in her eyes, "Until after your interview."

Dean was silent.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Sam asked.

"I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want to add to your grief," Jenny said, "I'm sorry."

"Dean lets go," Sam said.

Jenny turned back around and Dean drove off again.

XXX

The next day they were back in Kittanning, Pennsylvania talking to Jerry. Sam hadn't really said much to Jenny. He wasn't mad at her; he was just shocked and sad about the new that he could have been a father.

"Nobody knows what you guys did, but I do. A lot of people could have been killed," Jerry said, "Your dad's going to be real proud."

"Its part of the job," Jenny said repeating words that were said to her.

"We'll see you around, Jerry," Sam said walking away.

Dean stops himself, "You know, Jerry. I meant to ask you, how did you get my cell phone number, anyway? I've only had it for like six months," Dean said.

"Your dad gave it to me," Jerry said.

"What?" Sam and Jenny asked at the same time.

"When did you talk to him?" Dean asked.

"I mean, I didn't exactly talk to him, but I called his number. His voice message said to give you a call. Thanks again, guys," Jerry said.

Jerry left to go back to work at the airport.

"This doesn't make any sense, man. I've called Dad's number like fifty times. It's been out of service," Sam said.

"Maybe he turned it back on," Jenny guessed.

Dean dialed his dad's number, "I got his voice message," he said. Sam and Jenny leaned it to listen.

They all heard their dad's voice, "This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean. 785-555-0179. He can help."

"I can't believe him," Sam said upset and got into the passenger's seat. Dean and Jenny follows and they drive off in the impala.


	12. Skin

Chapter 12

Skin

"Alright, boys and girls," Dean said getting into the driver's seat, "We are heading to Bisbee."

"What's in Bisbee?" Jenny asked.

"Hopefully a case. It's usually a hot spot this time of year," Dean answered.

"Good," Jenny said, "I haven't been able to look myself fully in a mirror since Toledo with…" she looked at herself in the review mirror, "Well, you know which case."

"Please don't remind me," Dean said, "It's going to be dark in a few hours. After the next three towns we can stop for the night. Is that okay with you, Sammy?"

"You're the driver," Sam said distracted.

A few hours later, Dean was checking them into a Motel 6 in the middle of nowhere. Sam and Jenny stayed in the car.

"Is everything okay? You've been quite," Jenny said.

Sam sighed, "When we were leaving Toledo, I thought….I thought I saw Jessica," he said while looking at her in the back seat.

"Jessica?"

"Yeah, I've must have been seeing things," he admitted.

"The case might have had you seeing things. There was a lot of regret going around in that town," she said.

"I don't know," he said.

"Okay guys, we are in room twelve," Dean said getting back into the car.

"Can I get my own room?" Jenny asked, "I'm tired of sharing all the time."

"With what money?" Dean asked.

"If you would share yours from the poker games…" she started.

"I don't think so. You could always go back to staying at Bobby's…Yes, it's still an option," Dean said.

"Sam," she complained.

"I'll share with you tonight," he said.

XXX

The next day the Winchesters were at a gas station, "Alright, I figure we'd hit Tucumcari by lunch, and then head south to hit Bisbee by midnight," Dean said to Sam, since Jenny was in using the restroom. Sam didn't respond, "Sam wears women's underwear."

"I've been listening, I'm just busy," Sam said while checking his e-mails.

"Busy doing what?" Dean asked.

"What's going on?" Jenny asked coming back to the car.

"Reading e-mails," Sam said.

"I'm always ignored," Jenny said getting into the back seat.

Dean leaned down from outside as he was filling the tanks, "Little sisters should just be seen and not heard," he said.

"I can't believe you just said that," she complained.

"Believe it, sis. E-mails from who?" he asked Sam.

"Guys please behave, I don't want another headache. The e-mails are from my friends at Stanford," Sam said.

"You're kidding. You still keep in touch with your college buddies?" Dean asked.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"He does have a life besides hunting," Jenny said.

"What did I just say?" Dean asked leaning down again, "Well, what exactly do you tell them? You know, about where you've been, what you've been doing?"

"I tell them I'm on a road trip with my big brother and annoying little sister," Sam said.

"Hey!" Jenny exclaimed.

The boys laughed, "I tell them I needed some time off after Jess," Sam finished saying.

"Oh, so you lie to them," Dean said.

"No. I just don't tell them….everything," Sam defended.

"Yeah, that's called lying," Dean said.

"That's true," Jenny said.

"I mean, hey, man, I get it, telling the truth is far worse," Dean continued.

"So, what am I supposed to do, just cut everybody out of my life?" Sam asked and then Dean shrugged, "You're serious?"

"Look, it sucks, but in a job like this, you can't get close to people," Dean said.

"Yeah, you end up falling in love and then they die," Jenny said, "I know from experience too."

"Dean, you're kind of anti-social, you know that?" Sam asked.

"Whatever," Dean said going back to gassing up the impala.

"Ignore him," Jenny said, "Like he ignores me all the time."

Sam went back to reading his e-mails, "God…" he said.

"What?" Jenny asked.

"In this e-mail from this girl, Rebecca Warren, one of those friends of mine," Sam said.

Dean leaned his head into the car, "Is she hot?" he asked.

Sam ignored him, "I went to school with her, and her brother, Zack. She says Zack's been charged with murder. He's been arrested for killing his girlfriend. Rebecca says he didn't do it, but it sounds like the cops have a pretty good case," he continued.

"Dude, what kind of people did you hanging out with?" Dean asked.

"I remember Rebecca from when I stayed with you on spring break. She was really nice. I don't remember her brother," Jenny said.

"No, man, I know Zack. He's no killer," Sam defended.

"Well, maybe you know Zack as well as he knows you," Dean said.

"Dean, that was uncalled for," Jenny said.

"They're in St. Louis. We're going," Sam said to Dean.

Dean just laughed at him, "Look, sorry about your buddy, okay? But this does not sound like our kind of problem," he said as he headed back to the driver's side.

"What if they were your friends?" Jenny asked Dean.

Dean just looked at her as he got into the car.

"It is our problem. They're my friends," Sam said not taking no for an answer.

"St. Louis is four hundred miles behind us, Sam," Dean said pointing.

The brother exchanged a look before Dean finally agreed. The impala pulled out of the gas station and headed to St. Louis.

XXX

They had just arrived at Rebecca Warren's house. Sam knocked while Jenny stood next to him with Dean behind them. Rebecca opened the door, "Oh my God, Sam!" she exclaimed.

"Well, if it isn't little Becky," Sam said.

"You know what you can do with that little Becky crap," she said as she hugged him.

"Do you remember my sister?" Sam asked as he pointed to her.

"Yeah, of course I do. How's it going, Jenny?" Rebecca asked.

"Same old, same old," Jenny replied.

"I got your e-mail," Sam said.

"I didn't think that you would come here," Rebecca said.

Dean took that moment to step forward, "Dean, older brother."

"Hi," she replied.

"Could we come in?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, please," Rebecca said.

She showed them around the main floor.

"Nice place," Dean commented.

"It's my parents'. I was just crashing here for the long weekend when everything happened. I decided to take the semester off. I'm going stay until Zack's free," Rebecca said.

"Where are your folks?" Sam asked.

"They live in Paris for half the year, so they're on their way home now for the trial," Rebecca said as they followed her to the kitchen, "Do you guys want a beer or something?"

"Yes," Jenny said.

"How old are you now?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm almost twenty-one," Jenny said.

"But not yet," Dean said, "I'll take one."

"No, thanks. So, tell us what happened," Sam said for all of them.

"Well, um, Zack came home, and he found Emily tied to a chair. And she was beaten up and bloody, and she wasn't breathing. So, he called 911, and the police showed up, and they arrested him. The thing is the only way that Zack could've killed Emily is if he was in two places at the same time. The police have a video. It's from the security tape from across the street. It shows Zack coming home at 10:30. Now, Emily was killed just after that, but I swear he was here with me, having a few beers until at least after midnight," Rebecca told them.

"Did you tell this to the police?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, but they think I'm lying for him," Rebecca said.

"You know, maybe we could see the crime scene," Sam suggested.

"We could," Dean agreed.

"Why? I mean, what could you do?" Rebecca asked.

Jenny looked toward Sam to explain.

"Well, me, not much," Sam said, "But Dean's a cop."

Jenny hid her smile while Dean chuckled.

"Detective, actually," Dean said.

Jenny laughed this time and then tried to cover it up as a cough, "I think I'm catching a cold," she explained when Rebecca looked at her.

"Really?" Rebecca asked Dean. He nodded his head, "Where?"

"Bisbee, Arizona. But I'm off-duty now," Dean said.

"Of course," Jenny whispered. Dean elbowed her in the side.

"You guys, it's so nice to offer, but I don't know," Rebecca said.

"Beck, look, I know Zack didn't do this. Now, we have to find a way to prove that he's innocent," Sam said.

"Okay. I'm going to get the keys," Rebecca said before leaving the kitchen.

"Oh, yeah, man, you're a real straight shooter with your friends," Dean said to Sam.

"Look, Zack and Becky need our help," Sam exclaimed.

"I just don't think this is our kind of problem," Dean said.

"Two places at once? We've looked into less," Sam said.

"Sense we are already here, might as well," Jenny said agreeing with Sam.

Dean didn't say anything after that.

The four of them arrived at Zack's house, "You're sure this is okay?" Rebecca asked Dean one more time.

"Yeah, I am an officer of the law," Dean said.

Jenny cracked a smile and whispered to Sam, "Officer of the law, my ass."

XXX

After looking around Zack's house, the Winchesters discovered that Rebecca had stolen the security tape from the lawyer. The traveled back to her house; they were all sitting in her living room.

"Here he comes," Rebecca said after a few minutes of playing it. The tape showed her brother.

Dean noticed the timestamp on the tape, "22:04, that's just after ten. You said time of death was about 10:30," he said.

"Have you had someone look at the tape?" Jenny asked.

"Our lawyers hired some kind of video expert. He says the tape's authentic. It wasn't tampered with," Rebecca said.

Sam noticed something on the tape and looked at Jenny. She saw it too, "Hey, Beck," Sam said, "Can we take those beers now? And maybe a coke for Jenny."

"Oh, sure," Rebecca said heading for the kitchen.

"And maybe some sandwiches, too?" Sam asked stopping her.

"What do you think this is, Hooters?" she asked.

"I'll help you," Jenny offered.

"Thank you," Rebecca said as the two girls left for the kitchen.

After a few minutes, Jenny returned to the living room with their sandwiches, "She's in their making mine and hers," Jenny said giving them their plates, "Explain fast."

"We think Zack may have some kind of dark double," Sam said.

"Like a doppelganger?" she asked.

"Exactly. Watch this," Sam said playing the security tape again.

"His eyes flash in the camera. I saw that," Jenny said, "What kind of creature does that?"

"We need more information to determine that," Dean said as Rebecca walked back in, "Great sandwich," he said as he took a bite out of it.

"Chew with your mouth closed, Detective," Jenny said sarcastically.

XXX

"Alright, so what are we doing here at 5:30 in the morning?" Dean asked Sam from the driver's seat.

"I realized something. The videotape shows the killer going in, but not coming out," Sam said.

"You dragged me out of bed for this," Jenny said as she laid back down in the back seat.

"Wake up sleeping beauty, we have a job to do," Dean said as he poked her side before getting out of the car to lean on the hood, "So, he came out the back door?"

"Right," Sam said joining him along with their sister, "So, there should be a trail to follow. A trail the police would never pursue."

"Well, they think that the have the killer in custody," Jenny yawned from her spot between her brothers.

"They also think that the killer never left, and they caught your friend Zack inside. I still don't know what we're doing here at 5:30 in the morning," Dean said.

Sam looked around and spotted something, "Blood. Somebody came this way," he said.

"Yeah, but the trail ends. I don't see anything over here," Dean said just before and ambulance drove past the three of them.

Sam and Dean exchange looks before running off to see what was going on, "I think I'll just stay here and…watch your car," Jenny said as she got into the back seat to go back to sleep.

Thirty minutes later Sam and Dean came back to the impala to find Jenny had gone back to sleep, "Hey, wake up," Sam said gently to her.

"Hey," Dean said causing Sam to turn to him, "Remember when I said this wasn't our kind of problem?" he asked.

"Are you admitting that you were wrong?" Jenny asked getting out of the car.

Before he could say anything Sam spoke up, "Yeah."

"Definitely our kind of problem," Dean said.

"What'd you find out?" Sam asked.

"Well, while she was napping, I did some rounds of talking to witnesses," Dean said, "I just talked to the patrolman who was first on the scene, heard this guy, Alex's story. Apparently the dude was driving home from a business trip when his wife was attacked."

"So, he was two places at once," Sam said.

"Just like with Zack," Jenny said.

"Exactly. Then he sees himself in the house, police think he's a nut job," Dean said.

"I would too," Jenny admitted, "But we know what we know."

"Two dark doubles attacking loved ones in exactly the same way," Sam said like he was trying to piece the puzzle together.

"Could be the same thing doing it, too," Dean added.

"Shape shifter?" Sam asked, "Something that can make itself look like anyone?"

"Makes sense," Jenny said.

"Every culture in the world has shape shifter lore. You know legends of creatures who can transform themselves into animals or other men," Dean said.

"Right like skin walkers and werewolves," Jenny said.

"We've got two attacks within blocks of each other. I'm guessing we've got a shape shifter prowling the neighborhood," Dean said.

"Let me ask you this in all this shape shifter lore, can any of them fly?" Sam asked.

"Never heard of it," Jenny said.

"Not that I know of," Dean said.

"I picked up a trail here. Someone ran out the back of this building and headed off this way," Sam said as he showed them the alley way.

"Just like your friend's house," Dean said.

"Yeah. Just like at Zack's house, the trail suddenly ends. I mean, whatever it is just disappeared," Sam said.

"Nothing can disappear without leaving a trail," Dean said looking around.

Jenny stopped walking on a manhole and heard the metal sound it gives off when it's loose, "What if he had a get-away route?" she asked stepping off the manhole.

Dean walked over to her, "Well, there's another way to go. Down," he said.

"Good thing I ware the right shoes for this," Jenny said.

Dean and Sam shared a look. Jenny saw it, "What now?" she asked annoyed.

"We are going down there and you are staying up here," Dean said.

"No, I'm not. I'm going with you," she defended.

"We don't know what's down there," Sam admitted.

"And that makes it okay for you guys to go down there," Jenny said.

"Jen, do we have to go through this every time we tell you to do something," Dean said.

"What are you going to do? You handcuffed me last time," she said.

"I'm going to lock you in the trunk, if you say one more word," Dean threatened.

"With all those weapons," she said crossing her arms.

Dean thought about it, "It'll be a tight fit, but I'm sure Sam and I can handle it."

"Fine," she said rolling her eyes, "But sometime you guys are going to have to trust me with this part of the hunt."

Dean opens the trunk to take out weapons. Jenny leaned up against the side with her back to them, "Well, one thing I learned from Dad, is that no matter what kind of shape shifter it is, there's one sure way to kill it," Dean said.

"Silver bullet to the heart," Sam and Jenny said at the same time.

"That's right," Dean said.

Sam cell phone went off and he answered it.

"Look, I'm sorry," Dean said turning toward her, "I want you to take this," he handed her a gun, "Its one of my best guns."

She took it but still wasn't happy, "You think bribing me with a gun is going to back this all better?" she asked.

"Worth a shot," he admitted.

"I don't understand why you can't trust me with this. I saved you guys from Bloody Mary, while you were wailing in pain on the ground," she said.

"We were not wailing…"

"That's not the point!" she said.

"I do trust you," he said honestly, "I don't trust the monsters."

Sam was finished with his phone call, "Rebecca knows that we lied to her," he said.

"I hate to say it, but that's exactly what I'm talking about. You lie to your friends because if they knew the real you, they'd be freaked. It might be easier…" Dean started.

"If I was like you," Sam accused.

"Boys, stop fighting. You have a job to do," Jenny said getting their attention.

Jenny was left watching the car and the alley way where the manhole was. She had been there a while waiting for them to resurface.

"Come on guys how long does it take…" she heard something behind her but it was too late to do anything about it. She was knocked unconscious.

XXX

When she woke up, she found that she was in a dark place. And the place reeked of raw sewage. She was tried up to a metal pool.

"Look who's awake first," she heard someone say.

"Dean?" she asked as the came into the little light that was there.

"I may look like him but I'm not your dear brother," the shape shifter said, "I must be popular because I've never had three hunters after me before."

"What did you do to him?" she asked.

The shifter bent down to her level in front of her, "I think what you should be worried about it, what am I going to do to you."

Jenny tried to move away from him but she was trapped, "I may look like him and have some of his memories and feelings, but that doesn't mean that I don't have other needs of my own," he said.

"You're sick!" she shouted.

"This one runs through woman like the days of the week, his own sister shouldn't make any difference," he stoked her cheek, "If it makes you feel any better, I'm not really him."

"Why? You didn't rape the other girls?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Jenny, Jenny, calm down. I didn't say anything about that, but now that you mention it. You are not like the others. You are a hunter. Plain and simple. I'd like to screw one over on them for a change," he said leaning toward her face.

She managed to kick him in his private part. The shifter doubled over but a few seconds later came back to bunch her in the face twice. She was knocked out immediately.

When she came to again that night, she heard her name being called, "Jenny?"

She looked up to see Sam sitting across from her, "Sam?"

"It's me, it's me. Are you okay?" he asked.

"My head hurts," she said and then as an after thought, "Where did it go?"

"I think it went after Rebecca. Can you get free?" he asked.

She tried the rope restraints, "No."

"I can't either. Damn it!" he said.

The pair of them heard movement coming from behind.

"That better be you, Sam, and not that freak of nature," Dean called.

Sam laughed, "Yeah, it's me and Jenny's here too. When I get him, I'm going to kill him," Sam said.

"Why, because he picked the handsome one," Dean said.

"No," Sam said as he looked at Jenny.

"Because I threatened to do bad things to me looking like you," Jenny told Dean.

"I'll kill him, if I get to him first," Dean threatened, "Where did he go?"

"He went to Rebecca's," Sam said, "But Dean, that's the thing. He didn't just look like you, he was you. Or he was becoming you."

Dean finally freed himself, "That was not you," Jenny said, "You would never…" she didn't finish.

Dean went to his sister first to untie her, "What did he do to your face?" Dean asked before untying her, "When I get my hands on that thing…" he whispered. He untied her and then kissed her forehead before moving on to Sam, "What do you mean?" Dean asked about his comment from earlier.

"I don't know, it was like he was downloading your thoughts and memories," Sam said.

"You mean, like the Vulcan mind meld?" Dean asked.

Jenny laughed because Sam didn't know what Dean was referring to.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, maybe that's why he doesn't just kill us," Sam said as he got up and rubbed his wrists.

"Maybe it's a psychic connection, he has to keep you alive to be connected," Jenny said as she looked around, "Do you guys know how to get out of here?"

"Yeah, follow me," Sam said. Once up on the street again in the fresh night air, "Come on. We have to find a phone, call the police," Sam said.

"Whoa, whoa. You're going to put an APB out on me," Dean said making sure he heard right.

Jenny shrugged as Sam said, "Sorry."

Dean rolled his eyes, "This way," he said as the three of them took off down the street.

They were now standing outside a store window watching a news report, "This is what an APB gets us?" Jenny asked. She looked at Dean, "Nice pic."

"That's not even a good picture," Dean complained agreeing with his sister.

"It's good enough," Sam said as he took off again down the street, "Come on, we have to get to the car."

"Good news, it's where we all left it," Jenny said.

"It better be or it's your ass," Dean eyed her.

"No, I think he took the car to drive to Rebecca's," Sam said.

Jenny earned herself a glare from Dean, "How is that my fault? It's your car and a look alike of you stole it. So technically, you stole the car," she said.

"So not the time," Sam said," Come on, they said attempted murder. At least we know…"

"I didn't kill her," Dean said turning his attention to Sam.

"We'll check with Rebecca in the morning, see if she's all right," Sam said.

"All right, but first I want to find that handsome devil and kick the holy crap out of him," Dean said.

"Devil yes, handsome I don't know," Jenny said.

"We have no weapons," Sam said before Dean could reply, "No silver bullets."

"Sam, the guy's walking around with my face, okay, it's a little personal, and I want to find him," Dean said.

"Okay. Where do we look?" Jenny asked.

"Well, we could start with the sewers," Dean offered.

"And we all know how well that worked out last time," Jenny said, "Plus last time, you had weapons."

"He stole our guns, we need more," Sam said and then paused, "The car?"

Dean thought that was a good idea, "I'm betting he drove over to Rebecca's."

"The news said he fled on foot. I bet it's still parked there," Sam said.

"It's a start," Jenny said.

Dean was upset, "The thought of him driving my car," he said.

"Be glad he didn't give off rape vibes toward yourself…That would be really creepy if he did that to you," Jenny said.

"All right, come on," Sam said.

"It's killing me," Dean complained.

"Let it go," Sam said.

XXX

They finally made it to Rebecca's house and found the impala sitting outside the house. The cops had been waiting for someone to show up; they started to surround the siblings. Sam volunteered to get arrested by the cops, since Dean was a wanted man. Jenny stayed with Dean.

Dean and Jenny jumped the fence and watched as Sam was taken by the cops. They doubled back after the cops were long gone. Dean unlocked the trunk of the impala, "I'm sorry, Sam. But you know me, I just can't wait," he said as he took out a weapon for him and Jenny.

"But he said…"

"I know what he said but I can't just wait around until the shifter kills someone else," Dean said, "The cops can't hold him long without anything."

"Does that I mean I can go with you?"

"I'm not leaving you alone again," he said.

"I still have your gun you gave me," she said as she tried to give it back.

"No, keep it. I said you could have it."

Once down in the sewer, the pair of them was able to find the shifters lair again.

"Is that?" Jenny asked about to puck.

"Yeah, its skin," Dean said.

"What are we hoping to find down here again?"

"I'll know once I see it," he said.

"Could that be it?" she asked as she pointed at something across the room.

They walked over to it and Dean moved the sheet, "Rebecca," Dean said. Rebecca was tied to a metal bar like they had been earlier that night.

Rebecca was conscious, "What happened?" Dean asked as he untied her.

"I was walking home, and everything just went white," Rebecca cried, "Someone hit me over the head, and I wound up here just in time to see that thing turn into me. I don't know how that is even possible?"

"Dean, Sam went to see her or what he thought was the real her," Jenny said.

"I know. Can you walk?" he asked Rebecca, "We have to go, Sam went to see you."

Dean went on ahead into Rebecca's house. Jenny helped Rebecca walk into the house. Once in the living room, they watched as Dean shot the shifter Dean in the heart. Jenny couldn't look at the fake dead Dean. It was too horrible to imagine that could have been him numerous times in the past and in the future. Rebecca had run over to Sam to see if he was alright. Jenny walked over to Dean, who was standing over him self.

"That is so creepy," Jenny told him.

"I know," he said as he looked at her, "Come on, we can't be here that the cops show up."

Later that day, they had gone over to Rebecca's so Sam could say good bye.

They were now getting ready to leave, "So, what about your friend, Zack?" Dean asked Sam.

"Cops are blaming this Dean Winchester guy for Emily's murder," Sam said.

"Yeah, some creeper. They have the guy's murder weapon and everything," Jenny said.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Now they're thinking maybe the surveillance tape was tampered with," Sam continued, "Yeah, Rebecca says Zack will be released soon."

As they drove out of town, "You know, I have to say, I'm sorry I'm going miss it," Dean said.

"Miss what?" Sam asked.

"How many chances am I going to have to see my own funeral?" Dean asked with a smile.

"Only you, Dean," Sam said.

"I for one am glad I'm going to miss it," Jenny said, "Now if you don't excuse me, I'm going to sleep."

"Get a good rest," Dean said, "We…have another case."

"Good, wake me when we get there," Jenny said as she laid down in the back seat.

XXX

"Jen, wake up," Sam said while shaking her awake in the back seat.

She looked at Sam, who was waiting for her to get out of the car. She sat up and looked out the front of the car, "Why does it look like we are parked outside of Bobby's?" she asked getting out of the car to face her brothers, "Are we here for a visit?"

"No, we are not," Dean said.

"Then why are we here?" she asked.

"I think you already know that answer to that," Sam said.

"I did everything you asked," she said.

"It doesn't matter," Dean said.

"Why?" she asked upset.

"You got hurt," Sam said.

"Okay, so I got beat up and tossed around…and almost assaulted by a look alike of you," she said, "Shit happens!"

"Shit couldn't have to happen to you," Dean said.

"I guess this was all your idea," she cried, "You were against all of this from the start."

"We both agreed," Sam interrupted, "It's not safe for you with us."

"It's not safe anywhere Sam," she said as Bobby came out to join them.

"Boys, it's good to see you again," Bobby said.

Sam gave him a hug," Jenny, its good to see you again," Bobby said to her, "I think you boys made a right decision."

Dean walked up to Jenny, "You can be whatever you want. We are giving you a fresh start," he touched her chin to make her look at him, "Look, you are not going to see this as a good thing, but one day you will. You are going to thank us that your life didn't end at forty."

"Whatever," she said to Dean, "Can you bring my stuff in?" she asked Bobby as she walked into the house without looking at her brothers.

Dean and Sam watched Jenny go into the house sadly, "She's not going to stop, is she?" Dean asked.

"Nope," Bobby said.


	13. Home

Chapter 13

Home

Bobby tried many times to get Jenny to focus on something other than hunting; regular job, college or going out to meet people. Anything to keep her away from hunting. He dealt with his cases in secret because he knew if she saw one, she would want to get involved. Truth be told, she was too depressed to do anything normal. She felt like everyone was leaving her behind, which was true, and leaving her behind with the crazy uncle.

Jenny had been stuck at Bobby's for a little over a month before she made a run for it. She had to get away from Bobby's nagging about having a normal life, Dean this and Dad that. She couldn't take it anymore.

She bought a bus ticket to go home but once it was time to board the bus, she couldn't get on. She got as far as Wyoming, when the road started to look more clearly.

"Dan! Dan, stop," Jenny said straddling a man, "This is my hotel room so that makes it my rules."

"My name is David," he said.

She gave him a look like 'oops', "That's not the problem. You wear this condom," she said holding it up. He tried to distract her by playing with her bare breasts. She started again, "You wear this condom or we are not having sex."

He rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'll follow the rules," he said.

"With that attitude," she pointed down, "You get to do something for me first," she smirked.

He smirked back, "Oh, yes Mistress. Right away," he said, flipping them over.

Jenny squealed as he did so.

It was some time later, David hopped in the shower after she took hers. There was a knock at the door. She grabbed Dean's gun from her bag and went to the door, "Yeah?"

"Open the door Jen, it's your brothers," Dean voice could be heard.

She looked behind her toward the bathroom, "Crap," she whispered, "Can you come back later?" she shouted, "Like in ten minutes."

Even through she had the door locked, Sam had picked the lock. Dean pushed open the door, Jenny backed off, and they came walking in. Good thing she got dressed after the shower.

"What no hug?" Dean asked, mocking her with his arms open.

She shoved his shoulder, "I said ten minutes. How hard is that?"

"Bobby said you left two weeks ago," Sam spoke up, "He was worried that you haven't checked in."

"Maybe I was busy," Jenny said.

"Did you order room service?" David asked, walking out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel.

Sam looked away.

"Who is that?" Dean asked.

"The reason why I was busy," she said, like it was not big deal.

"Who are they?" David asked.

"Nobody Dan, why don't you get dressed and head on out," she said, "I'll call you later, okay?"

"My name is David," he said.

"Listen, buddy," Dean stepped forward, "She doesn't care who you are. She said to leave," he opened the door.

David grabbed his belonging and left. Leaving the room very awkward and silent.

"So, how have you been boys?" Jenny asked.

"Where did you meet him?" Dean asked.

Jenny turned on the light in the room, "I met him at the local bar. It's like what you do when you pick up floosies for one night stands," she said.

"I said to have a normal life," Dean raised his voice.

She turned around, "This is part of having a normal life," she shouted, "I did what you said.

"You talk to her," Dean said to Sam.

"Guys sleep with random girls all the time. Why can't I do it with guys?" Jenny asked.

Sam interrupted, "It's your business, your life. Plus I don't want to talk about your sex life," Sam said the last part fast, "We came to check on you because we are worried about you."

"Its okay Sammy, I'm a big girl now. You don't need to worry about me," she said.

"That's it," Dean said, "You are coming with us because clearly we do."

"What happened to staying out of the life?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm not dragging you back in it. I'm dragging your ass back to Bobby's, where he can keep an eye on you," Dean said.

"Dean, you're over reacting," she said.

"I'm your big brother; this is what big brothers do. Now get your stuff together. We are out of this town in ten minutes," Dean said. Jenny just stood there looking at him, "Do I have to through you over my shoulder, kicking and screaming?"

To grabbed her bag off the floor and started to get her stuff together, "I can't believe you. Just make up your freaking mind. You don't want me, you want me; I can't keep up," she said. She picked up a wallet from the floor, "Crap! He forgot his wallet."

"I'm sure I can catch him in the parking lot," Sam offered.

She opened it, "Um…Dan," she said.

"I thought his name was David," Sam said.

"It is. Dan was last week," she said, "He was really great too."

Dean grunted, "So did not need to hear that," he said.

"Agreed," Sam said.

"Before you drag me back to Bobby's, can you buy me breakfast first? I'm hungry," she said.

"Sure," Sam said.

Jenny started to laugh after the waitress came with their food, "What?" Dean asked.

She looked back at Sam, "Just like old times. We sit down to eat, almost like a happy family, and Sam reads the paper for the next case," she said.

"Oh, I get it," Dean said.

Jenny rolled her eyes, "What do you get?"

"You want us to be a happy family," Dean said, "You had that with your mom."

She stared at him and then said, "We can't exactly be that."

"You can still have that," Sam said.

"But I want that with you guys and dad. Whether we are hunting cross country or living in a house with a white picket fence," she said.

"I'm sorry," Dean said before sipping is coffee, "None of that is going to happen with us."

"Dean," Sam spoke up, "I know where we have to go next."

Looking at Sam, "Where?" he asked.

"Back home," Sam said, "Back to Kansas."

"You mean home, home?" Jenny asked, "Where it all started?"

"Okay, random. Where'd that come from?"

Sam had been looking at a photo since they all sat down for breakfast. He showed it to Dean, "All right, um, this photo was taken in front of our old house, right? The house where Mom died?" he asked.

"Yes," Dean answered.

"And it didn't burn down, right?" Sam asked, "I mean, not completely, they rebuilt it, right?"

"I guess so, yeah. What the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"Okay, look, this is going to sound crazy but the people who live in our old house…I think they might be in danger," Sam said.

Everyone was silent for a few seconds, "That sounds perfectly normal," Jenny said sarcastically.

"Why would you think that?" Dean asked.

Sam looked around the restaurant to make sure no one was listening, "I have these nightmares," Sam said.

"I've noticed," Dean said.

"You still have them?" Jenny asked.

"I don't think they will ever go away," Sam said, "And sometimes these nightmares come true."

"Come again?" Dean and Jenny ask at the same time.

"Look, I dreamt about Jessica's death for days before it happened," Sam said.

"Sam, people have weird dreams, man. I'm sure it's just a coincidence," Dean said.

"With our lives nothing is a coincidence," Jenny said.

"She's right; I dreamt about the blood dripping, her on the ceiling, the fire, everything, and I didn't do anything about it because I didn't believe it. And now I'm dreaming about that tree, about our house, and about some woman inside screaming for help. I mean, that's where it all started. This has to mean something, right?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Dean said.

"This isn't the time or the place to talk about this," Jenny said, taking one more bite, "I'm done anyway let's go."

Once outside the restaurant, it was as if the conversation didn't stop, "What do you mean you don't know, Dean? This woman might be in danger. I mean, this might even be the thing that killed Mom and Jessica!" Sam shouted.

"All right, just slow down, would you?" Dean asked as he started to pace the parking lot, "I mean, first you tell me that you've got the Shining? And then you tell me that I have to go back home. Especially when…."

"When what?" Sam asked.

"When I swore to myself that I would never go back there," Dean said sadly.

Jenny knew how he felt. She couldn't go back home either.

"Look, Dean, we have to check this out. Just to make sure," Sam said.

"Give him a minute, Sam," she said.

"Its okay Jen, I know we have to go back," Dean said.

"I'm going too," she said, "Before you saw anything that resembles a no, you need me on this one. It hits so close to everything."

"We better get going," Dean said unlocking the impala.

XXX

Dean parked the impala outside a white, two story house, "This is where you lived?" she asked from the back seat.

"Yeah, the one and only time we ever lived in a house," Dean said.

"I don't remember ever living in a house," Sam said sadly, "You going to be all right?" he asked Dean.

"Let me get back to you on that," Dean said, getting out of the impala. Jenny and Sam followed his lead up to the house. Sam knocked on the door and they waited.

"Yes?" a blonde woman answered the door.

"Sorry to bother you, ma'am, but we're with the Federal…" Dean started.

"Sam interrupted, "I'm Sam Winchester, and this is my brother Dean and our sister Jenny. We used to live here. You know, we were just driving by, and we were wondering if we could come see the old place," he said.

"Winchester? Yeah, that's so funny. You know, I think I found some of your photos the other night," the woman said.

"You did?" Dean asked.

She nodded and stepped aside, "I'm Sari, please, come on in," she said.

They go inside the house and follow Sari into the kitchen. There were two children; the girl was doing homework at the table and the younger one, a boy, was in the playpen.

"Juice! Juice!" the toddle cried.

"That's Ritchie," Sari said, "He's kind of a juice junkie," giving him a sippy cup. She walked over to her daughter, "This is my daughter Jenny. Honey do you know what her name is," Sari said pointing at youngest Winchester, "Her name is Jenny too and these are her brothers Sam and Dean. They used to live here."

"Your name is Jenny?" the little girl asked, "I've never met another Jenny."

The older Jenny walked over to lean down in front of her, "Yes I am and I've never met such a pretty girl with my name. We should make a club," she said.

"The Jenny Club," the little girl said excited.

Jenny smiled at the girl, "And you can be the president," she said.

The little looked past Jenny, "Hi," she said to Sam and Dean.

"Hey, Jenny," Sam said as Dean waved.

"So, you just moved in?" Dean asked as Jenny stood back up to join the adults.

"Yeah, from Wichita," Sari said.

"You got family here, or?" Dean asked.

"No. I just, uh….needed a fresh start, that's all. So, new town, new job…I mean, as soon as I find one. New house," Sari said.

"So, how you liking it so far?" Sam asked.

"Well, uh, all due respect to your childhood home. I mean, I'm sure you had lots of happy memories here," Sari said, looking at Jenny, "I don't remember seeing a girl in the pictures."

"We have different mothers," Jenny said.

"Oh," Sari said, "This place has its issues."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Well, it's just getting old. Like the wiring, you know? We've got flickering light almost hourly," Sari said.

"Oh, that's too bad," Dean said, "What else?"

"Um…sink's backed up, there are rats in the basement," Sari said and paused, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to complain."

"No, its fine," Dean said.

"Have you seen the rats or just hear the scratching?" Jenny asked.

"It's just the scratching, actually," the older woman said.

"Mom?" the little girl asked, getting everyone's attention, "Ask them if it was here when they lived here."

"Ask us about what?" Jenny asked stepping forward again.

"The thing in my closet," the little said, causing Jenny to look back at her brothers.

"Oh, no, baby, there was nothing in their closets," Sari said, turning to look at Sam and Dean, "Right?"

"Right. No, no, of course not," Sam said.

"She had a nightmare the other night," Sari explained.

"I wasn't dreaming," the little girl complained, "It came into my bedroom…and it was on fire."

Sam and Dean looked shocked, "Like on fire, with flames?" Jenny asked.

"Yes," the little girl said, "I could feel the heat."

It was Jenny's turn to look shocked.

XXX

The Winchester left the house and headed for the impala, "You hear that?" Sam asked, "A figure on fire."

"Was that the woman you saw in your dreams, Sam?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah. And you hear what she was talking about? Scratching, flickering lights, both signs of a malevolent spirit," Sam said.

"Yeah, well, I'm just freaked out that your weirdo visions are coming true," Dean said.

"That's what you're worried about?" Jenny asked not believing what she just heard.

To Dean, "Well, forget about that for a minute. The thing in the house, do you think it's the thing that killed Mom and Jessica?" Sam asked panicked.

"I don't know!" Dean said just as panicked.

"Calm down!" Jenny shouted, "We have to think about this."

"Well, I mean, has it come back or has it been here the whole time?" Sam guessed.

"Or maybe it's something else entirely, Sam, we don't know yet," Dean said.

"He's right, Sammy," Jenny said carefully.

"Well, those people are in danger. We have to get them out of that house," Sam said.

"And we will," Dean said.

They went to the local gas station, "We have to get them out of that house now," Sam said.

"And how are we going to do that? Do you have a story she is going to believe?" Dean asked.

"Will you lay off," Jenny said from the back seat, "We all are freaking out about this."

"We just have to chill out, that's all," Dean said, getting out leaning on his car. His sibling followed, "You know, if this was any other kind of job, what would we do?" he asked Sam.

"We'd try to figure out what we are dealing with," Sam said, "We'd dig into the history of the house."

"Exactly," Dean said.

"Except this time, we already know what happened," Jenny pointed out, "Saves time on research."

"Yeah, but how much do we know? I mean, how much do you actually remember?" Sam asked Dean.

"About that night, you mean?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Sam said.

"Not much. I remember the fire, the heat," Dean said, pausing for a moment. Jenny went over to half hug him, "And then I carried you out of the front door," he said to Sam.

"You did?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, what, you never knew that?" Dean asked.

"No," Sam said, shaking his head.

"And, well, you know dad's story as well as I do. Mom was….was on the ceiling. And whatever put her there was long gone by the time Dad found her," Dean continued.

"And he never had a theory about what did it?" Jenny asked.

"If he did, he kept it to himself. God knows we asked him enough times," Dean said.

"Okay. So, if we're going to figure out what's going on now…we have to figure out what happened back then. And see if it's the same thing," Sam said.

"Yeah. We'll talk to Dad's friends, neighbors, people who were there at the time," Dean said.

"Does this feel like just another job to you?" Sam asked.

"No," Jenny answered, "This is something more personal."

Dean didn't answer the question, "I'll be right back," he said.

After a while, Jenny went to check on Dean. She over heard what he was saying, "So, whatever you're doing, if you could get here. Please. I need your help, dad," Dean said before he hung up his phone. He looked behind him and saw Jenny staring at him. He knew that she saw his tears, so he tried to hide them.

"Its okay, you don't have to hide from me," she said walking up to him, "How many times have I cried in front of you?"

"Too many," he replied.

Her reply was a punch in the side.

XXX

From the information they received from their dad's friend from the car garage, they needed to find a palm reader he used to see after Mary died.

They were sitting in the impala, while Sam looked through a phonebook, "All right, so there are a few psychics and palm readers in town. There's someone named El Divino. There's," Sam laughed before he continued, "There's the Mysterious Mister Fortinsky. Uh, Missouri Moseley…"

Dean interrupted, "Wait, wait. Missouri Moseley?" he asked.

"What?" Jenny asked.

"That's a psychic?' Dean asked Sam.

"Yeah, I guess so," Sam replied.

Dean got out of the car to open the trunk, Sam looked at Jenny confused. Dean came back with their dad's journal, "In dad's journal…here, look at this," Dean said as he had the journal opened, "First page, first sentence, read that."

Sam read out loud, "I went to Missouri and I learned the truth," he said.

"I always thought he meant the state," Dean said, causing Jenny to laugh.

"We know where we have to go now," Sam said.

They were now waiting inside a house for the psychic, Missouri, to be done with a customer. She came out a back room, "All right, there. Don't you worry about a thing. Your wife is crazy about you," the psychic said to the man as he left, "Whew. Poor bastard. His woman is cold-banging the gardener."

"Why didn't you tell him?" Dean asked.

"People don't come here for the truth. They come for good news," she said, "Well? Sam, Dean, and Jenny. Come on already. I don't have all day," she left the room for the sibling to stare at each other.

"Did she just?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, I think she did," Dean said.

They followed her into the next room, "Well, let me look at you. Oh, you boys grew up handsome," Missouri said. She pointed a finger at Dean, "And you were one goofy looking kid."

Jenny looks at Dean's face for his reaction and can't help not to bust out laughing, "Jenny," Missouri said, grabbing her hands, "I never got to meet you in person but I knew you would grow up and be beautiful. Just like I knew your brothers and father would have to beat boys with a stick to keep them away from you," Jenny made a face and it was Dean's turn to laugh.

Missouri now looked at Sam, "Sam," she said as she grabbed his hands, "Oh, honey…I'm sorry about your girlfriend…And your father, he's missing?" she asked.

"How'd you know all that?" Sam asked.

"Well, you were just thinking it just now," Missouri said.

Sam looked surprised.

"Well, where is he? Is he okay?" Dean asked.

"I don't know," Missouri replied.

"Don't know? Well, you're supposed to be a psychic, right?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Boy, you see me sawing some bony tramp in half? You think I'm a magician? I may be able to read thoughts and sense energies in a room, but I can't just pull facts out of thin air," Missouri said. Jenny laughed, "Don't," she said to Jenny, "I know you were thinking it too," Jenny went silent, "Sit, please," she gestured toward the couch, "Boy, you put your foot on my coffee table, I'm going to whack you with a spoon!" Missouri snapped.

"I didn't do anything," Dean said.

"But you were thinking about it," Missouri replied.

Sam and Jenny shared a smile.

"Okay. So, our dad, when did you first meet him?" Sam asked.

"He came for a reading. A few days after the fire. I just told him what was really out there in the dark. I guess you could say…I drew back the curtains for him," Missouri said.

"What about the fire? Do you know about what killed our mom?" Dean asked.

"A little. Your daddy took me to your house. He was hopping I could sense the echoes, the fingerprints of the thing," she explained.

"And could you?" Sam asked.

"I…" she started.

"What?" Sam asked.

Missouri almost whispered, "I don't know. Oh, but it was evil."

Dean stood up from the couch, "Excuse my brother and I," he said, dragging Sam out of the room.

Jenny watched them leave the room, "They don't mean to do it," Missouri said to Jenny, getting her attention.

"What?" she asked.

"Leave you behind. It was just them for many years," Missouri said.

"I know. And I'm the annoying little sister that wants to follow them around," Jenny said.

"Don't worry, honey, something big will come your way," Missouri said, "That's all I can say so don't ask."

"I've been meaning to ask, how long did you know that John Winchester had a daughter?" Jenny asked.

"A few years after Mary died, John came to see me. When we greeted each other I saw a baby girl. He didn't know that your mother just gave birth to you," Missouri said.

"Why didn't you tell him?" she asked.

"Because I knew that one day you would be united with your family. I am aloud to see things but I can't interfere," Missouri explained.

Sam and Dean chose that moment to re-enter the room.

"So, you think something is back in that house?" Missouri asked them.

"Definitely," Sam said.

"I don't understand," Missouri said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I haven't been back inside, but I've been keeping an eye on the place, and it's been quiet. No sudden deaths, no freak accidents. Why is it acting up now?" Missouri asked.

"I don't know, but dad going missing and Jessica dying and now this house all happening at once, it just feel like something is starting," Sam explained.

"That's a comforting thought," Dean said.

"Agreed," Jenny said.

"I think we should go over there and get another look," Sam said, "There is something going on but Sari doesn't understand what it is."

"Plus, she has to young children, we have to think about," Jenny said.

"We better get going then," Missouri said.

XXX

The Winchester plus Missouri were standing outside the house waiting for Sari to answer it, "What are you guys doing here?" Sari asked once she realized who was at the door.

"Hey, Sari. This is our friend, Missouri," Sam explained.

"Its it's not too much trouble; we were hoping to show her the old house. You know, for old time's sake," Dean added.

"You know, this isn't a good time. I'm kind of busy," Sari said.

"Listen, Sari, its important…" Dean started. Missouri smacked him over the head, "Ow!" he complained.

"Give the poor girl a break, can't you see she's upset?" Missouri asked. She turned to Sari, "Forgive this boy, he means well, he's just not the sharpest tool in the shed, but hear me out."

Jenny laughed.

"About what?" Sari asked.

"About this house," Missouri explained.

"What are you talking about?" Sari asked.

"I think you know what I'm talking about. You think there's something in this house, something that wants to hurt your family. Am I mistaken?" Missouri asked.

"Who are you?" Sari asked confused.

"We're people who can help, who can stop this thing. But you're going to have to trust us, just a little," Missouri said.

"Sari please," Jenny spoke up, "If not for you, for your children."

Sari agreed to let them into the house. Missouri walked through the whole house and the group ended up in the little girl's bedroom, "If there's a dark energy around here, this room should be the center of it," Missouri explained.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"This used to be your nursery, Sam. This is where it all happened," Missouri said as she turned away from him. Jenny didn't miss Sam glancing at the ceiling. She couldn't help but to look up too. Dean pulled out his EMF meter, "That an EMF?" Missouri asked.

"Yeah," Dean answered.

"Amateur," Missouri whispered loud enough for Dean to hear.

Jenny giggled, "I like her," she said.

"No one likes a suck up, Jenny," Missouri said without looking at her.

Dean laughed, "I'm starting to like her too," he said.

Jenny stuck out her tongue at him.

"I don't know if you boys should be disappointed or relieved, but this isn't the thing that took your mom," Missouri said.

"Wait, are you sure?" Sam asked. Missouri nodded her head, "How do you know?" he asked.

"It isn't the same energy I felt the last time I was here. It's something different," Missouri explained.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Not it," she said, walking to the closet, "Them. There's more than one spirit in this place," Missouri said.

"What are they doing here?" Dean asked.

"They're here because of what happened to your family. You see, all those years ago, real evil came to you. It walked this house. That kind of evil leaves wounds. And sometimes, wounds get infected," Missouri said.

"I don't understand," Sam said.

"This place is a magnet for paranormal energy. It's attracted a poltergeist. A nasty one. And it won't rest until Sari and her babies are dead," Missouri said.

"We have to get them out now," Jenny said.

She was ignored, "You said there was more than one spirit," Sam said.

"There is. I just can't quite make out the second one," Missouri said, taking one more look around the room.

"Well, one thing's for sure; nobody's dying in this house ever again. So whatever is here, how do we stop it?" Dean asked.

Missouri answered him, "We fight to take the house back."

Jenny stayed with the family while Dean, Sam and Missouri went back to her house to get herbs and roots. Jenny sat in the kitchen with the kids when she heard them coming through the door.

Sari walked into the kitchen, "They're back," she said.

"Thank you," Jenny said and turned back to the little girl, "I want one of your drawings they are so wonderful."

"Sure thing," the little girl said before Jenny left to go to the living room.

"So, what is all this stuff, anyway?" Dean asked, pointing to the stuff on the coffee table.

"Angelica Root, Van Van oil, crossroad dirt, a few other odds and ends," Missouri explained like it was a normal shopping list.

"Yeah? What are we supposed to do with it?" Dean asked.

"We're going to put them inside the walls in the north, south, eat and west corners on each floor of the house," Missouri said.

"We'll be punching holes in the dry wall. Sari is going to love that," Dean said.

"At least she and the kids will be alright in the end," Jenny said, "It'll all be worth a few holes."

"Yes, she'll live," Missouri agreed.

"And this'll destroy the spirits?" Sam asked.

"It should purify the house completely. We'll each take a floor. But we must work fast. Once the spirits realize what we're up to, things are going to get bad," Missouri said.

They got everything ready. The last thing that needed to be done was to Sari and the kids out of the house, "Look, I'm not sure I'm comfortable leaving you guys here alone," Sari said, walking out of the house with her children.

"Just take your kids to the movies or something and it'll be over by the time you get back," Missouri told them.

"There're gone, what now?" Dean asked.

"Okay, everyone gets a corner of the house," Missouri explained, "Jenny, you go to the attic, Dean the first floor, Sam the second, and I'll will take the basement. Remember we have to work fast."

"What happens if we don't?" Jenny asked.

"Have you ever seen the movie Poltergeist?" Missouri asked, leaving the question open ended.

Jenny pulled down the attic stairs. She watched as Sam entered one of the rooms on the second floor before proceeding into the attic. Once up there, she looked around to find the right wall space to punch a hole. She had to be careful to find the right spot. After a minute or so she was able to find a spot on the far wall of the attic. She took the hammer that Dean gave to her down stairs and started to swing when she heard a noise from below. She figured this is what Missouri had meant to work fast. She prepared for another swing when the shelves above her on the wall, fell on top of her. The forced knocked her on her but and left her a little dazed, "You are going to have to try harder than that," she taunted the air. She picked the hammer from the floor and finally was able to punch a hole into the wall. She placed the bag of herbs and roots into the hole. She stopped to listen. She didn't hear anything. It must have worked.

She claimed down the stairs and walked into the room Sam went into earlier. She found Sam on the ground and Dean beside him, "What happened?" she asked panicked.

Sam looked up at her, "The house fought back," he said, rubbing his throat.

XXX

They regrouped in the kitchen.

"What happened in here?" Jenny asked, looking around the messy kitchen.

"It didn't like what I was trying to do to the place," Dean said, "I was always told to just stay out of the kitchen."

"Sari is not going to like you after she finds out," Jenny said.

"I'll remember that for the next time I try to stay alive," Dean said.

"You sure this is over?" Sam asked Missouri.

"I'm sure. Why do you ask?" Missouri asked him.

"New mind," Sam sighed, "It's nothing, I guess."

Sari close that moment to come back home with the kids, "Hello? We're home," she said before walking into the kitchen, "What happened?" she asked shocked.

"Told you," Jenny whispered to Dean.

"Hi, sorry. Um, we'll pay for all of this," Sam said.

Dean looked confused at Sam statement, "Don't you worry. Dean's going to clean up this mess," Missouri said. Dean didn't move, "Well, what are you waiting for, boy? Get the mop," she continued. Dean walked away to retrieve the mop, "And don't cuss at me!" Missouri accused. He started to mutter something under his breath. Jenny smirked, "What are you smirking at? Give him a hand," Missouri said to Jenny, "You two need some bonding time."

XXX

Later that night, "All right, so, tell me again, what are we still doing here?" Dean asked.

"Sam is just very paranoid," Jenny said from the back seat, "Missouri said everything is fine. Can we go back to the hotel?"

"I just…I still have a bad feeling," Sam said, "I don't know what it is."

"It should be over, Missouri did her thing and cleaned the house," Dean said.

"More like you cleaned it," Jenny said.

"Shut up," Dean said annoyed, "You helped."

Interrupting them, "I just want to make sure, that's all," Sam said.

"Yeah, well, problem is I could be sleeping in a bed right now," Dean said, closing his eyes as he leaned back in the seat.

A few seconds later, "Dean. Look, Dean!" Sam shouted. They all rushed out of the car and ran toward the house.

"You guys grab the kids," Dean told Sam and Jenny, "I'll get Sari."

Once up the stairs, Dean went one way and Sam and Jenny went the other, "I'll get Ritchie," Jenny shouted, running to his room.

Ritchie was fast asleep when Jenny picked him up. He didn't know what was going on. Jenny met up with Sam in the hall, "Take them!" Sam shouted to Jenny.

"I'm not leaving you," Jenny said over Ritchie's cries.

"Take them outside as fast as you can, don't look back. I'll be right behind you," Sam said.

Just before Jenny turned to leave with the kids, an unseen force knocked Sam to the floor and slide into another room, "Sam!" she handed Ritchie to Jenny, "Take your brother! Dean already has your mom outside!" she watched as Jenny took her baby brother.

Jenny turned around to go after her own brother. She found him pinned up against a wall. She ran to him and tried pulling him off, "I thought I told you to take them!" Sam said panicked.

"Little Jenny took her brother outside," Jenny said, "I need to get you out of here!"

"No, it's after me," Sam said, "Just go!"

"No! I won't leave you," she said panicked. She felt herself being picked up, thrown up to the ceiling and being pinned there. She screamed.

"No! Let her go!" Sam shouted, "Take me!"

Just then, they both saw a figure on fire walk into the room and made its way toward Sam, "Stay away from me!" Jenny screamed at it. She went silent because she heard something being whispered into her ear.

"Sam? Sam!" the both heard Dean shouting. Dean walks into the room and sees Sam pinned to the wall. He looks behind him at the figure on fire and then sees Jenny on the ceiling. Dean raised his gun at the figure.

"No, don't! Don't!" Sam yelled.

"What, why?" Dean asked.

Sam spoke softly, "Because I know who it is. I can see her now," he said.

Jenny watched as the fiery figure transforms into a beautiful, blonde woman. Dean lowered his gun, "Mom?"

Mary looks up at Jenny and an invisible force puts her on the ground. She steps forward to go to Dean but stops to look at Mary in the face, "Thank you," Jenny whispered to her. Mary nodded her head.

Jenny is now standing beside Dean when Mary walks up to them, "Dean," Mary said to him and turned to look at Sam, "Sam, I'm sorry."

"Fore what?" Sam chocked out.

Mary doesn't respond but walks away toward the center of the room, "You get out of my house. And let go of my son," she said before bursting into flames again. She vanished.

Sam was eventually released from the wall, "Now it's over," he said to Jenny and Dean.

"That was your mom?" Jenny asked quietly.

"Yeah," Dean said, sounding like he had been crying "That was her."

"I would have loved to have met her when she was alive," Jenny said, "I don't know what that was."

"The poltergeist put you on the ceiling?" Dean asked.

"Yeah and I did not like it up there," Jenny said, "It whispered something to me."

"What?" both brothers asked.

"It said, 'All the woman Sam Winchester's life ends up on the ceiling.' Can we go now?" Jenny asked, "I don't like it here much anymore."

Sam wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Come on, sis," he said, leading her out of the house with Dean following behind.

XXX

The next morning the Winchesters and Missouri were at Sari's house, double checking on everything. Sari handed Dean the box of pictures she found in the basement, "Thanks for these," he said to her.

"Don't thank me, they're yours," Sari said, "Jenny, my daughter wanted you to have this," she handed her a picture little Jenny had drawn.

It was of everyone in front of the house in the yard, "Tell her thank you. I'll keep it always," Jenny said.

Sam was talking to Missouri on the front porch of the house. Jenny couldn't hear what they were talking about, but she could tell it was something serious, "Sam, you ready?" Dean called, getting ready to leave. Sam joined his sibling at the impala.

"Don't you all be strangers," Missouri said.

"We won't," Dean told them.

Jenny walked over to give Missouri a hug, "Your brothers are meant to do great things," Missouri told her, "But don't you worry, something great will happen to you." Jenny looked confused, "Please, don't ask what that is. I can't interfere too much."

"Thank you, Missouri, for everything," Jenny told her.

"You better keep this girl with you, instead of dropping her off. You need each other," Missouri told Sam and Dean, "If I find out other wise, I won't have a problem finding you, Dean Winchester," she threaten. Dean looked nervous. Jenny walked back to the impala, "See you guys around," Missouri called out as the impala started to drive off.

After while, Jenny started to laugh out loud in the back seat, "What's so funny?" Sam asked.

"I was just thinking how much I'm going to miss Missouri. I was great having another female around," she said, "And I bet Dean is going to miss her the most. Especially, how she was able to put him in line."

Dean looked at her through the re-view mirror, "Shut up or I'm dropping you off at Bobby's."

"Missouri probably heard you say that," Jenny said.

"Somewhere," Sam agreed, laughing.


	14. Asylum

Chapter 14

Asylum

Jenny woke up and found herself tied and gagged to a chair, "Hello dear," an old woman came into focus, "Sorry to have hit you over the head like that…I only need your heart," she said taking out a knife from the table.

Jenny began to scream for help. The witch kept on coming toward her. Her brother's didn't know where she was…or so she thought.

The boys came crashing into the hut, Dean took down the witch and Sam untied her. They watched as Dean killed the witch, "Are you okay?" Dean asked, standing up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, considering she was this close to cutting out my heart," she said, "What was that all about?"

"She did it to stay young for another decade," Sam explained, looking around the hut.

"Gross," she said, holding her heart, "Can we get out of here?"

"Sure, come on," Dean said, putting an arm around her, "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," she said walking to the impala, "I wasn't sure if you guys were coming."

"Hey, we will always come for you." Dean said, giving her a hug.

XXX

"After all that happened back in Kansas, I mean...he should've been there Dean, you said so yourself, you tried to call him and...Nothing," Sam said to Dean in their hotel room.

"I know!" Dean said, looking at Jenny who was asleep on one of the beds, "Can you keep it down? She's had a rough few days," Dean's cell phone went off. He gets up to look for it, "Where the hell is my cell phone?"

Sam ignored his brother, "You know, he could be dead," Sam said.

"Don't say that! He's not dead! He's…" Dean said, raising his voice.

"He's what? He's hiding? He's busy?" Sam asked.

Dean found his phone and opened it, "Huh. I don't believe it." he said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"It's uh...It's a text message. It's coordinates." Dean answered.

"You think dad was texting us?" Sam asked.

"He's given us coordinates before." Dean said.

"The man can barely work a toaster, Dean," Sam said.

Jenny sighed, "You guys being quite could wake the dead," she complained, sitting up, "What's going on?"

"Dad texted us with coordinates. It's good news! That means he's okay, well, alive at least." Dean said.

XXX

The Winchesters were now in Rockford, Illinois standing outside a rundown asylum, "This is where the coordinates lead us?" Sam asked, looking at Jenny.

"Don't look at me," she said, "It was your idea to send me in to talk to Gunderson to confirm the coordinates lead to an actual case."

"Well, you were more his type. He talked to you, didn't he?" Dean asked.

"He sang like a song bird," she said, looking back up at the building, "What's going on here?" she asked.

"We won't know until we go in." Sam said, opening up the trunk of the impala.

The three of them walked inside, Jenny had the EMF detector until Dean took it away from her, "I put all my hard work into this, and I don't want you to break it." Dean said.

"Whatever," she said, walking around looking at things, "You picking up anything with your piece of junk?"

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear you say that." Dean said.

"What if the kids that broke in here are getting possessed by a spirit?" Sam asked, "It might explain a lot of stuff."

"Let me know if you see any dead people Haley Joel." Dean said.

"Dude, enough." Sam said.

"That wasn't funny." Jenny agreed.

"I'm serious. You have to be careful, all right? Ghosts are attracted to that whole ESP thing you got going on." Dean said.

"And you make fun of him for it?" Jenny asked.

"I told you, it's not ESP! I just have strange vibes sometimes. Weird dreams." Sam said.

"Dreams that come true." Jenny said.

"Yeah, whatever. Don't ask, don't tell." Dean said.

"You get any reading on that thing or not?" Sam asked.

"Nope, of course it doesn't mean anyone is home." Dean said.

"Spirits can't appear during certain hours of the day." Sam claimed.

"Yeah, the freaks come out at night." Dean said.

"Why are you out of bed so early?" Jenny asked, walking behind her brothers.

Dean turned around to glare, "Hey Sam," Dean said, turning back around, "Who do you think is the hotter psychic, Patricia Arquette, Jennifer Love Hewitt or you?"

Sam pushed Dean as he laughed, "No question," Jenny spoke up, "Love Hewitt."

Later they found a larger room they started to look through. Dean was going on and on about 'my man Jack', "Will you stop with the 'my man' crap?" Jenny asked irritated.

"Someone is not a fan." Dean whispered to Sam.

"Dean," Sam spoke up, "When are we going to talk about it?" he asked.

"Talk about what?" Dean asked, getting Jenny's attention as well.

"About the fact dad's not here." Sam answered.

"Oh. I see. How bout...never." Dean said.

"I'm being serious man, he sent us here…" Sam started.

"I don't think this is the place to talk about dad." Jenny offered.

"It's okay Jen. So am I Sam. Look, he sent us here, he obviously wants us here. We'll pick up the search later." Dean said, packing up to leave.

"It doesn't matter what he wants." Sam said.

"See, that attitude right? That's why I always got the extra cookie." Dean said.

Jenny tried to ignore them fighting. She couldn't say anything to get them to stop. She walked around the room and stepped on something. She looked down and picked up a sign that read 'Sandford Ellicott', "Ah, guys?" she tried to get their attention.

"So what, we have to always follow dad's orders?" Sam asked.

"Of course we do." Dean said, looking mad.

"Guys!" she shouted, getting their attention, "I think I found something." showing them the sign. She handed Sam the sign.

"You know what we have to do. We have to find out more about the south wing. See if something happened here." Dean said before leaving the room.

Jenny looked at Sam sadly before following Dean out.

XXX

Dean and Jenny waited outside for Sam to get done talking to James Ellicott.

"What's taking him so long?" Dean asked, getting up to pace again.

"Will you sit before I make an appointment for you too," Jenny said, "You both should be up there talking about your problems."

"We don't have problems." Dean said.

"Okay, you're right," she said, "You have one problem that goes by dad."

"We should have sent you." Dean complained.

She faked laugh, "I don't need a doc poking around in my head." she said.

"At least you wouldn't be here making me want to poke my brains out," Dean said. Sam chooses that moment to come out of the building, "Dude! You were in there forever. What the hell were you talking about?" he asked Sam.

"Just the hospital…you know." Sam said.

"And?" Dean and Jenny asked at the same time.

"And the south wing? It's where they housed the really hard cases. The psychotics and the criminally insane." Sam explained.

"Sounds cozy." Dean said.

"My kind of party." Jenny said.

XXX

It was night time now when the Winchesters went back to the asylum. They started to look around and realized the place was more alive at night than during the day. They had all kinds of readings but still couldn't find what they were looking for.

"Jen, you're with me." Dean said, splitting them up to cover more ground.

"I don't know how this is going to be successful…we don't even know what we're looking for," Jenny said, "It could be anything," picking up an old metal lid.

"Calm down, I'm sure Sam will solve it." Dean said.

"Do you leave everything up to him?" she asked.

"No…" he started to say.

"Dean! Dean!" they heard Sam call.

Dean and Jenny ran into the room Sam was calling for help from, "Sam, get down!" Dean shouted before shooting at the ghost of an old woman.

The ghost disappeared.

"That was weird." Sam commented.

"What?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, you're telling me." Dean said before leaving the room causing Sam and Jenny to follow him.

"No, Dean, I mean it was weird that she didn't attack me," Sam said.

"What do you mean she didn't attack you?" Jenny asked confused.

"Looked pretty agro from where I was standing." Dean said.

"She didn't hurt me. She didn't even try! So if she didn't want to hurt me, then what did she want?" Sam asked, looking at Dean.

"Don't look at him," Jenny said, "He expects you to figure it all out."

Dean looked guilty, "I do not." he said.

Before they could continue their conversation, they all heard a noise further down the hallway. They went to investigate the noise. Before they could enter the room the noise came from, a ghostly man appeared in front of her, cutting her off from her brothers. The ghost tried to touch her, "Ah, guys," she said. Sam and Dean turned around. Before Dean could raise his shotgun the ghost disappeared, "That was weird." she commented.

"Did it try to do something?" Sam asked, walking toward her.

"I don't know…it was reaching out for me, which I didn't really appreciate." she complained.

Sam turned back toward Dean, "I think the ghosts are trying to tell us something." he said.

"Like what Sam?" Dean asked, "Give us some lifelong advice…I don't think so. Let's go before we loose whatever made that noise."

They approached the room the noise came from earlier. With his gun, Sam approached the metal bed in the room. He saw someone's head hidden beneath. He gets Dean and Jenny's attention and tips the bed over to reveal the girl. They all put their guns down once they realize the girl was alive.

"It's alright; we're not going to hurt you. It's okay. What's your name?" Dean asked, putting his gun away.

"My name is Katherine…Kat," the girl said.

"Okay, I'm Dean, this is Sam and Jenny." Dean introduced everyone.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Um, my boyfriend Gavin." Kat answered.

"Is he here?" Dean asked, hoping this would be easy.

"Does he look here, Dean?" Jenny asked looking around the room for where someone else could have hidden.

"He's somewhere," Kat said, "He thought it would be fun, try and see some ghosts. I thought it was all just...you know. Pretend. I've seen things. I heard Gavin scream and..." she started to panic.

"Alright, Kat? Come on. Sam's going to get you out of here and then we're going to find your boyfriend." Dean said, helping her up.

"No! No. I'm not going to leave without Gavin. I'm coming with you." Kat said.

"Bad idea." Jenny commented.

"It's no joke around here okay, it's dangerous." Dean said, trying to convince the girl.

"That's why I have to find him." Kat said.

Dean and Sam share a look, "Alright, I guess we have to split up then. You're with me." he said to the girl, "And Jen, you're with Sam. Let's go."

Jenny looked at Sam, "Awesome. Remember what happened last time we split up?" she asked.

"You got kidnapped by a witch," Sam answered, "But this time you're with me."

Dean and the girl go one way and Sam and Jenny go the other to look for Gavin. After a while, "I don't understand why going to a haunted asylum is fun for teenagers," Jenny said, "Was it supposed to be a turn on?"

"I don't know. Teens do crazy stuff all the time." Sam said.

"Yeah but I wasn't this bad," she said. Sam gave her a look, "Like you were any different."

Sam laughed.

After a while, they did find Gavin hiding from a ghost that kissed him. They reassured Gavin that there wasn't a ghost that would try to kiss him again. They set off to find Dean and Kat.

They heard screaming and Dean shouting, Sam and Jenny left Gavin behind to see what the problem was. They ran until Dean was found, banging on a metal door, "What's going on?" Sam asked.

"She's inside with one of them." Dean said, panicked.

Kat screamed again, "Help me!"

"Kat!" Gavin shouted once he caught up to them.

"You can't get the door open?" Jenny asked.

"No, something is keeping me from opening it." Dean explained.

"Get me out of here!" they heard Kat complain.

"Kat, it's not going to hurt you. Listen to me. You've got to face it; you've got to calm down." Sam said, calmly.

"She has to what?!" Dean asked, astonished.

"These spirits, they're not trying to hurt us, they're trying to communicate. You have to face it. You've got to listen to it." Sam continued.

"You face it!" Kat shouted.

"I think Sam is right, Kat. It might be the only way you are getting out of there." Jenny agreed.

"I like to see you do this!" Kat shouted.

"Well, it's not me; it's you!" Jenny shouted back.

"Look at it, you can do it." Sam said.

It was silent on the other side of the door, "Kat?" Gavin asked, quietly.

After a while, the metal door clicks and opens slowly as a shocked Kat joins them in the hallway, "One thirty-seven." she said.

"What?" Jenny asked.

"One thirty-seven. It whispered that number in my ear." Kat exclaimed.

"All of that for a number?" Jenny asked.

Sam and Dean shared a look, "Room number," the brothers said at the same time. They both look at Gavin and Kat and then look at Jenny, "Watch them." Dean said before walking away with Sam down the hall.

"Why do I have to baby-sit?" Jenny called after them.

"Because of all the times we had to baby-sit you." Dean called back.

"We aren't children," Kat said, "We can look after ourselves." 

"Could have fooled me," Jenny said, "Didn't we save you guys not five minutes ago?"

After a few minutes, her brothers came back, "Okay, you two are with Sam. He's going to get you out of here. Jen, you're with me." Dean said.

Jenny walked beside her brother, looking for room 137. She shined her light on every door on her side of the hallway.

"Hey," Dean said, getting her attention.

She moved her flashlight to flash on the room he pointed out, "Someone was trying to keep something in." she commented, pointing at the furniture in front of the room.

"This is a good sign," Dean said before pushing the furniture out of the way. He opened the door and revealed the room was a mess, "Someone did a number on this place."

"What are we looking for exactly?" she asked.

"Just look until you find something interesting." he said.

Jenny looked for five minutes, "I can't find anything. None of this makes sense." she complained.

"I should have sent you with Sam," Dean said before finding a loose panel. He pulled it off and revealed papers, "This is why I get paid the big bucks."

"You found something?" she asked.

"Don't sound so surprised," he said, "Sam doesn't do all the work." Jenny joined Dean and read over his shoulder, "Well all work and no play makes Dr. Ellicott a very dull boy."

"What is that?" Jenny asked before pointing at drawings mixed in with the papers.

"I don't…" Dean started before he heard a noise, "Did you hear that?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said before pulling out her gun. Dean did the same thing, "I think we should take this stuff and come back tomorrow."

"Good idea." Dean agreed before stuffing the papers in his jacket.

"There's something not right here." she commented.

"You think?" Dean asked before coming around the corner with Jenny by his side. He saw Kat just as she was pulling the trigger. With one arm, Dean grabbed Jenny to push her back before either of them got hit. The blast hit the wall, "You alright?!" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm great. Who the hell left them with a gun?" she asked.

"Damn it damn it, don't shoot! It's us!" Dean shouted before rounding the corner more carefully.

"Sorry." Kat said.

"What are you still going here?" Dean asked as he looked at the marks left on the wall, "Where's Sam?"

"He went to the basement. You called him." Gavin said, looking at him like he was dumb.

"I didn't call anybody." Dean said.

"His cell phone rang. He said it was you." Kat said.

"Basement, huh?" Dean asked, "Stay with them until we get back." he said to Jenny.

"What? No, what if Sam is in trouble?" Jenny asked.

"I'll handle it," Dean said, grabbing some extra weapons, "Alright, watch out for yourselves and watch out for me," he said, "Actually, Kat, give Jenny the shotgun."

Dean left them to find Sam.

"So, which one is your boyfriend?" Kat asked.

Jenny spun on her heel, "Gross! They're my brothers." Jenny said.

"Oh, sorry," Kat said, "And you all do this for a living?"

"It's a family business." Jenny replied.

Later Sam and Dean came back, "What the hell happened to you two?" Jenny asked, looking them up and down.

"It's a long story." Dean said.

"Let's get out of here." Sam said, trying for the door.

It opened and they all filed out of the space as fast as they could.

"Thanks guys." Kat said.

"Yeah, thanks." Gavin said.

"No more haunted asylums." Dean told them.

"Find another hobby." Jenny said before the couple walked back to their car.

"Hey Dean?" Sam asked while walking to the impala, "I'm sorry man. I said some awful things back there."

"You remember all that?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. It's like I couldn't control it. But I didn't mean it, any of it." Sam said.

"Now you have to tell me what happened in the basement." Jenny said.

"You didn't huh?" Dean asked.

"No, of course not! Do we need to talk about this?" Sam asked.

"No. I'm not really in the sharing and caring kind of mood. I just want to get some sleep." Dean said before climbing into the impala.

"Now you have to tell me what happened in the basement." Jenny said.

"Sam tried to kill me." Dean said.

"What?" Jenny asked, looking at Sam.

"It wasn't him," Dean said, "Please get in the car before I make you guys walk back to the hotel."

XXX

When they got back to the hotel, "My bed," Jenny exclaimed by jumping on one of the beds in the room, "And I'm not sharing."

Dean and Sam share a sigh, "Well, that's not happening," Dean said, looking over at a couch in the room, "Look, they gave us one with a couch." he said, looking at Sam.

"I get the couch," Sam said, not happy. As a second thought, "I'm first in the shower."

Jenny got up and ran to the bathroom with her bag, "Nope." she said before closing the bathroom behind her.

"Rachel must have taught her great manners." Dean commented before switching on the TV.


	15. Scarecrow

Chapter 15

Scarecrow

Sam was forced to take the couch last night because no one wanted to share. He couldn't blame is sister for that. The couch barely held him but other than that it was comfortable. Dean's cell phone began to ring but no one got up to answer it; not even Dean. He just slept right through it. Jenny turned over and covered her face with a pillow.

"Dean," Sam said, "Your phone," still, no one moved. Sam sighed and got up to answer the phone, "Hello?"

Several minutes later and a struggle over the cell phone, Dean woke up Jenny who slept through the entire phone conversation with their dad.

"What do you mean he called?" she asked as she watched Dean move around the room collecting his stuff.

"He gave us names to follow up on," Sam said on the couch.

"He gave us a case?" she asked.

"Yep," Dean said, "Get out of bed and pack your stuff. We leave in five minutes."

Jenny looked at the clock, "I only got three hours of sleep," she complained.

"You can sleep in the car," Dean said.

Sam was driving the impala as they were on their way to Burkitsville, Indiana to investigate the case their dad called them about. The names they were given were of missing couples who went missing during the second week of April the past couple of years. They understood why their dad called; this was the second week of April.

"So, Dad is sending us to Indiana to go hunting for something before another couple vanishes?" Sam asked.

"Yahtzee! Can you imagine putting together a pattern like this? All the different obits Dad had to go through? The man's a master," Dean said causing Sam to pull over on the side.

From the back seat, "Are we there already?"

"No, we are not," Dean said, "What are you doing?" he asked Sam.

"We're not going to Indiana," Sam stated.

"We're not?" Dean and Jenny asked at the same time.

"No. We're going to California. Dad called from a payphone. Sacramento area code," Sam said, "If this demon killed Mom and Jess, and dad is closing in, we've got to be there. We have to help."

"Dad doesn't want our help," Dean said.

"I don't care," Sam said.

"I love it when you two fight," Jenny said.

"Can you give us a minute?" Sam asked, looking at Jenny. She got out of the car and leaned up against it. She could still hear them.

"He's given us an order," Dean said.

"I don't care. We don't always have to do what he says," Sam said.

Jenny leaned in through the window, "If you want my opinion…" she started to say.

"We don't," her brothers said at the same time.

"Alright, look, I know how you feel," Dean said.

"Do you?" Sam asked.

"Sam," Jenny whispered.

"How old were you when Mom died? Four? Jess died six months ago. How the hell would you know how I feel?" Sam asked.

Jenny looked at Dean and saw the look he always has on his face when it comes to their mom. She couldn't believe Sam went there with him, "Dad said it wasn't safe. For any of us. I mean, he obviously knows something that we don't, so if he says to stay away, we stay away," Dean said.

"Sam, we have to go. People are going to die by the end of the week if we don't do anything about it," Jenny said.

"Why not call another hunter? Why do we have to drop everything?" Sam asked.

"It's our job," she said.

"She's right," Dean agreed.

"I don't understand the blind faith you have in the man. I mean, it's like you don't even question him," Sam said.

"Yeah, it's called being a good son!" Dean shouted.

Jenny took in a breath. Sam got out of the car angry and went to the trunk. Jenny followed him, "What are you doing?" she asked as she watched him grab his bag.

Dean got out of the car too, "You're a selfish bastard, and you know that? You just do whatever you want. Don't care what anybody thinks," he said.

Jenny grabbed his bag to try and stop him. Sam pulled it away from her, "That's what you really think?" he asked, closing the trunk.

"Yes, it is," Dean said, standing before Sam.

"No, it's not," Jenny said, standing between her brothers with Dean to her back, "He didn't mean it. Just get back in the car," she said.

"Well, then this selfish bastard is going to California," Sam said putting his backpack on and started walking away.

"Come on, you're not serious," Dean said.

"I am serious," Sam said.

"Sam please," Jenny walked after him.

Sam stopped and turned around to face her, "You should go with Dean," he said.

"Come with us," she said, "We can talk it out."

"It doesn't always work that way," Sam said, "Go."

"But…" she started.

"Jen, just go," Sam said, turning around to continue walking.

"It's the middle of the night! Hey, I'm taking off, I will leave your ass, you hear me?" Dean shouted.

"That's what I want you to do," Sam said without turning back.

"Jen," Dean called, "Get in the car." Jenny stood there staring as Sam kept on walking, "I will leave you too," he said.

Jenny turned around and headed back to the impala. She sat in the passengers' seat as Dean started the car and took off down the road leaving Sam behind.

Jenny watched as Sam became smaller in the review mirror until she couldn't see him anymore. She turned to Dean and punched him in the arm.

"What was that for?" Dean shouted.

"You know," she said, "I can't believe you drove him away."

"It's what dad wants us to do!" Dean shouted.

"Sam lost someone too," she said, "All he wants is revenge. This demon took so much from him. Dad isn't the only victim here…There's you too."

Dean didn't say anything. He watched her lean her head against the window, "I'm sorry okay. I didn't want Sam to leave. When we finish in Burkitsville, we'll go to California," he said.

"Sam just wanted us on his side for once," she said.

"I'm always on his side," Dean said.

XXX

After talking to some people in Burkitsville after the latest couple that went missing a year ago, Dean and Jenny passed by a large orchard as they were heading to the interstate. There was a strange noise coming from the back seat. Jenny looked behind her, "Is that coming from your bag?" she asked Dean.

"I think it's my EMF detector," Dean said, "Get it."

Jenny got the detector out of Dean's bad. The detector was going off frantically, "You were right," she said, pointing it toward the orchard as Dean slowed down the car, "That's not normal."

"No, its not," he said before pulling over to get out.

Jenny followed him as they walked around the orchard. They came across a scarecrow on a post. Jenny stood back as Dean went to get a closer look, "Dude, you fugly," he said.

"Dean, his arm," she said, pointing. He looked and noticed the tattoo on the scarecrow's arm, "That's not normal," she said.

Dean looked at the picture of the missing guy, "It's the same tattoo," he said before looking at the scarecrow again, "Nice tat."

They started to walk back to the car, "I don't think Harley was telling us everything. After the girl brings up a small detail he suddenly remembers the couple," she said.

"I know it doesn't make sense, but he's old. His memory isn't as good as it used to be," he said.

"All the couples had to have driven by the orchard on the way out of town. Maybe something happened to them here," she said before looking behind her at the scarecrow, "And it had something to do with that," she whispered.

"You don't have to whisper. It didn't hear you," Dean said before getting back in the car.

"Says you," Jenny said, getting in the passenger's seat.

They drove back into town and stopped at the gas station. They both got out.

"You're back," Emily said, the niece of Stacy and Harley.

"Never got the chance to leave," Jenny said.

"Still looking for your friends?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, you mind filling her up," Dean said, referring to the impala, "So, you grew up here?"

"I came here when I was thirteen. I lost my parents. My aunt and uncle took me in," the girl said.

"Sorry to hear about your parents," Jenny said.

"Your aunt and uncle are nice people," Dean said.

"Everybody's nice here," the girl said.

"Maybe too nice," Jenny whispered.

Dean gave Jenny a look to be quiet, "It's a perfect little town here?" he asked.

"Well, you know, it's the boonies. But I love it. I mean, the towns around us, people are losing their homes, their farms. But here, it's almost like we're blessed," Emily said.

"Blessed how?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know, nothing bad every happens here," Emily said.

"And you don't find that strange?" Jenny asked, "Bad stuff always happen."

Before Emily could say anything, Dean spoke up, "Hey, have you been out to the orchard? You seen that scarecrow?" he asked

"It's creepy," the girl said, causing Dean to laugh.

"Does it belong to anyone?" Jenny asked.

"Someone who lives here?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. It's just always been there," the girl said.

Dean noticed another car parked a little down from them, "That your aunt and uncle's?" he asked.

"Customers' car, they had some car troubles," Emily said.

"It's not a couple, is it? A guy and a girl?" Dean asked.

Emily nodded.

Dean and Jenny share a look.

"Thanks Emily," Dean said before giving her money for the gas, "Where is the couple?"

"At Scotty's Café having lunch," the girl said before walking away.

"Not good," Dean said before getting back in the car.

XXX

After trying to warn the couple that they were in danger, the sheriff personally made sure they got out of town.

"So much for your sparkly personality," Jenny said sarcastically.

"My personality is fine," Dean said, "It's the town's personality that needs work."

"They really didn't like it when we went around asking questions," she said.

"It's because we were getting close to the truth," he said, "Did you see how Scotty was fattening them up?"

"Yeah, like it was a last meal or something," she said.

"Before you send the sheep off to slaughter," he said.

Jenny looked at him, "What are we going to do?" she asked.

"You'll be back by night time," he said.

Night time came in a few short hours. Dean and Jenny drove back into town and went to the orchard. Just as expected, they found the couple's car sitting on the side of the road. They were in the process of getting their guns when they heard someone screaming, "Stay close to me!" Dean shouted before running toward the screaming. Jenny was following closely behind him. They found the couple running around in the orchard, "Get back to your car," Dean told them.

Jenny looks behind the couple and sees the scarecrow coming toward them, "Holy shit!" she shouted.

Dean sees it too, "Go! Go!" he yells at the couple. They take off toward the road, "Go with them!" he yelled at Jenny, "I'll catch up!" The couple follows Jenny back to the road. They hear gunshots go off in the distance. They made it back to the car when Dean came stumbling behind them, "Damn thing won't stay down," he said before cocking his shotgun and turning around. Nothing was there. The scarecrow disappeared.

"What the hell was that?" the guy asked.

"Don't ask," Dean and Jenny say at the same time, "Get in, I'll drive you to the next town away from here."

Dean and Jenny were driving back to Burkitsville after dropping the couple off somewhere safe. Dean got out his phone and dialed Sam, "Who are you calling at this hour?" Jenny asked.

"Sam," Dean said into the phone.

"You're calling Sam," Jenny said excitedly, moving over to sit closer to Dean, "Are you going to man up and apologize?"

Dean ignored her, "Sam, we have a weird one here," he said into the phone.

…

"I have an idea of what's going on," Dean said.

"Put him on speaker…Speaker now!" Jenny said.

Dean did, "Does someone miss me?" she heard Sam's voice ask.

"Yes and so does Dean but he'll never admit it out loud," she said.

"That's why he has you," Sam said.

"Hello, I'm right here," Dean complained.

"Dean said you have a weird one?" Sam asked.

"Understatement of the year that involves a scary scarecrow," she said.

"I think that's why it's called a scarecrow," Dean said sarcastically.

"You see what you're missing, Sam," she said.

Sam laughed.

"Back to the weirdness we are dealing with," Dean said, "Damn thing got off the cross to kill the couple we saved tonight."

"The scarecrow climbed off its cross?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm telling you, Burkitsville, Indiana…Fun Town," Dean said.

"So, something must be animating it. A spirit?" Sam asked.

"No, it's more than a spirit. It's a God. A Pagan God, anyway," Dean said.

"What makes you say that?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it's the first I'm hearing about it," Jenny said.

"It's kind of a given," Dean said, looking at Jenny.

"See what I have to deal with when you're not here?" Jenny asked Sam, "Okay, enlighten me." She said, back at Dean.

"The annual cycle of its killings, and the fact that the victims are always a man and a woman. Like some kind of fertility right," Dean said.

Jenny nodded, "Okay, that does make sense," she said.

"See what I'm dealing with Sammy?" Dean asked, "You should see the locals, the way they treated this couple. Fattening them up."

"The last meal given to sacrificial victims," Sam said.

"Yeah, I'm thinking a ritual sacrifice to appease some Pagan God," Dean said.

"So, a God possesses the scarecrow," Sam said.

"Seems that way," Jenny said.

"And the scarecrow takes its sacrifice. And for another year, the crops won't wilt, and disease won't spread," Dean said.

"Makes sense. Do you remember what Emily said?" Jenny asked, "That the town seems to have a lot of luck with the farms in town. Like they were…"

"Blessed," Dean said.

"Not exactly blessed if people have to die for it," Jenny said, "I don't think she knows about the town secret or she would have blown us off like everyone else we talked to."

"She is the newest member to the town," Dean agreed.

Sam interrupted, "Do you know which God you're dealing with?" he asked.

"No, not yet," Dean said.

"Well, you figure out what it is, you can figure out a way to kill it," Sam said.

"I know. In the morning we are going to a local community college to talk with a professor about this. You know, since I don't have my trusty sidekick geek boy to do all the research," Dean said, causing Sam to laugh.

"You know, if you're hinting you need my help, just ask," Sam said.

"I'm not hinting anything. Actually, I want you to know….I mean, don't think…." Dean started to say.

"What he's trying to say is that he's sorry for being stupid," Jenny said.

"Well, not for being stupid," Dean said.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, too," Sam said.

"Sam. You were right. You have to do your own thing. You got to live your own life," Dean said.

"Are you serious?" Sam asked.

"Is he admitting that he was wrong?" Jenny asked amused.

"I think he is," Sam agreed with Jenny.

"Alright I'm trying to be serious," Dean said, "You've always known what you want. And you go after it. You stand up to dad. You always have. I admire that about you. I'm proud of you, Sammy."

Jenny looked away from Dean because tears were starting to form.

"I don't even know what to say," Sam said.

"Say you'll take care of yourself," Dean said.

"Yeah Sam. California is a scary place. Rich people live there," Jenny said.

Sam laughed, "I will," he said.

"Call me when you find dad," Dean said.

"Love you, Sam," Jenny said.

"I love you too," Sam said, "Okay, Dean I'll call. Bye."

Dean hung up the phone and Jenny moved back to her seat. She stared out the window for a while.

Dean looked at her and could tell she missed Sam, "Come here," he said, extending his arm to her.

Jenny went to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Dean wrapped an arm around her and kept driving.

XXX

Jenny waited outside the college building while Dean went in to talk to the professor. She walked across the street to a coffee shop to buy a coffee. When she walked back outside she saw the Burkitsville Sheriff going inside the same building Dean was in. She knew something was wrong. She dug into her pocket for her cell to call Dean. Someone grabbed her from behind and dragged her to the alley way by the coffee shop. She started to fight back when the person who grabbed her shoved her head against the brick wall, knocking her out cold.

XXX

Jenny groaned as she woke up. Her head was pounding. Dean came into focus, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Looks like we were both knocked out and thrown into this cellar," he said.

Jenny looked at him and tried to get up. Dean helped her stand, "Don't tell me a cellar inside Burkitsville," she said.

"Sorry," he said.

"Great…Will the next two sacrificial sheep come on down," she said sarcastically.

"Guess who stopped by earlier. You were right, she didn't have anything to do with this," he said.

"Emily?" she asked.

"Yeah, she tried to get us out but the sheriff stopped her," he said, "I know what we need to look for to stop the scarecrow."

"You mean before he eats us," she said sarcastically.

"We are looking for an old tree that's the source for the scarecrow," he said.

"Did you ask Emily about it?" she asked.

"Yeah, she said the locals worship an old tree in the orchard but she doesn't know where it is," he said.

"Great information provider," Jenny said.

"It's not her fault her whole town is nuts," Dean defended.

"I know," Jenny said.

The cellar doors open. Dean and Jenny look to see the sheriff holding a gun, "It's time. Don't think about doing anything," he said.

The sheriff and Scotty walk Dean and Jenny out to the orchard and tie them up to adjacent trees, with Dean at one and Jenny at the other.

After Scotty tied Jenny up, she looks up at him, "Well, this is fun," she said, pulling at the restraints.

"How many people have you killed, Sheriff? How much blood is on your hands?" Dean asked.

"We don't kill them," the sheriff said.

"It's the same as killing them, asshole," Jenny said.

"Yeah, you sure do cover up after. I mean, how many cars have you hidden, clothes have you buried?" Dean asked, trying to get a reaction but the sheriff walked away.

"The town needs to be safe. The good of the many outweighs the good of the one," Scotty said.

"Think whatever you need to, if it helps you sleep at night," Jenny spat at him, "Freak!"

Scotty turned back toward Jenny angry. He took out his pocket knife and stabbed her arm. Jenny screamed out in pain.

"Jenny!" Dean yelled.

"Why did you do that?" the sheriff asked, pulling him away.

"He'll still take the bitch. The blood will attract him faster," Scotty said.

Jenny gritted her teeth, "Awesome," she said.

Scotty and the sheriff left the orchard.

"I hope your apple pie is freaking worth it!" Dean yelled at them, "Are you okay?" he asked Jenny.

"It's just a scratch…A big scratch that hurts," she said.

"If we get out of this, I'm going to kill him," he said.

"Well, tough guy, any plans on getting us out of this?" she asked.

"I'm working on it," he said.

A few hours passed, Dean and Jenny were still tied up to the trees, "Anything yet?" Jenny asked.

"I can't be the only one thinking of a plan," Dean complained.

"I'm the one loosing the blood," she said.

"Can you see it?" he asked.

Jenny looked, "No, not from here. That might be a good thing. Not being able to see it coming," she said.

"Don't say that. I'm going to get us out," he said.

"Well, you're running out of time," she said.

"I know!" he shouted at her.

"Dean, I'm sorry for every mean thing I have ever said to you," she said.

"Don't start with that. I don't want to hear it," he said.

"Dean, no one is coming. Sam is half way to California by now, and we are here being used as sacrifices because of a town that needs to learn to stand on its own two feet," she said. They both heard a noise coming from behind them, "Not how I wanted to go out," she said.

"Me neither," Dean said.

"Dean?" Sam asked, coming into view.

"Sam!" Jenny said.

Oh! Oh, I take everything back I said. I'm so happy to see you. Come on," Dean said before Sam untied him, "How did you get here?"

"I stole a car," Sam said.

"So not a big deal right," Jenny said, "I'd like to be untied."

"Hold on, sis," Sam said.

"That's my boy! And keep an eye on that scarecrow. He could come alive any minute," Dean said.

"What scarecrow?" Sam asked as Dean got up.

The brother's exchanged nervous looks.

"Okay, now would be a good time to untie me," Jenny said, freaking out.

Sam went over to Jenny to untie her, "They cut you?" he asked, looking at her wound.

"I have a potty mouth and they didn't like it," she said.

"Let's get out of here and come back in the morning to find the tree," Dean said.

"Great idea," Jenny said, clutching to the tree, "I think I'm a bit dizzy."

Dean picked Jenny up bridal style, "Let's find my car so we can patch her up," he said before walking back toward the road.

The three of them got back to the car. Sam drove around while Dean was patching Jenny's arm up in the back seat.

At dawn they went back to the orchard to find some of the townspeople looking around in disbelieve.

"Yeah, Jen and I didn't agree with him," Dean said, "If I were you, I would run away before something bad happens to you."

"You ruined our town," Harley said.

"You ruined it yourself. The Pagan is not going to be very happy with you," Jenny said.

The townspeople left the orchard. Sam, Dean and Jenny looked around until Emily showed up and found the tree for them. Emily burnt the tree to the ground not caring that the town she lived in was going to be destroyed.

Later that day, Dean made sure Emily got on a bus to Boston to stay with other family members.

"So, can I drop you off somewhere?" Dean asked once the bus left the station.

"No, I think you're stuck with me," Sam said, getting a hug from Jenny.

"We were lost without you," she said and then whispered, "He actually was."

"What made you change your mind?" Dean asked.

"I still want to find dad but I want to do it as a family," Sam said, "You're still a pain in my ass," he said to Dean, "Mom and Jess are gone and we don't know where dad is. We are all that's left."

"Hold me, Sam. That was beautiful," Dean said, mockingly.

Jenny punched Dean in the arm, "Will you stop. Don't forget he saved us," she said.

"Yeah, you should be kissing my ass. You were dead meat, dude," Sam said.

"Yeah right. I had a plan, I would've gotten us out," Dean said.

"He didn't have a plan," Jenny said to Sam. They started to laugh while walking to the impala.


	16. Faith

Chapter 16

Faith

"We have three hours left before these kids are gone forever," Jenny said, pacing the hotel room.

"We can't do anything until we find this bastard that is keeping them," Dean said, looking at records.

"It won't matter if we find them in time, we still don't know how to kill it," Sam said, reading through five books at once, "You could help us."

Jenny sat down next to Sam to examine some books. An hour went by, "Is this the guy?" Jenny asked, holding the book for Sam to see.

"Yes," Sam said, getting up, "It is," he took the book, "The only way to kill him is high voltage."

"I know how we can achieve that and I know where he's keeping the kids," Dean said, getting up to grab his stuff, "There's this old farmhouse outside of town."

"We better go," Jenny said, looking at her watch, "We're cutting it close."

"We have to make a stop first," Dean said.

The three of them arrived at the farmhouse and loaded themselves with taser guns.

"What do you got these charged to?" Sam asked.

"Hundred thousand volts," Dean answered, shutting the trunk of the impala.

"Damn," Sam commented.

"But he deserves it," Jenny said.

"Yeah, I want this raw-head extra crispy. And remember, you only get one shot with these things. So make it count," Dean said before leading the way toward the house with Sam in the middle and Jenny closing up the rear.

They moved down the basement stairs with their guns and flashlights in hand. Dean heard a noise, signaled for Jenny to stay and while Sam and him moved toward the source of the noise. Dean opened a cupboard door and revealed a young boy and girl inside.

Jenny moved forward, "Are you two okay?" she asked.

The children nodded.

"Is it still here?" Sam whispered.

The children nodded.

Dean crouched down next to his sister, "Okay, grab your sister's hand. We are getting you out of here. Let's go," he said to them. They all moved toward the stairs, "Alright, go!"

Sam was the first one to the stairs and he started to take the children up when his leg was grabbed from under the stairs, causing him to fall.

"Go! Run!" Jenny shouted at them.

The children ran upstairs. Jenny helped Sam stand while Dean took a shot at the monster but misses.

"Get them out of here!" Dean shouted.

"I'll stay, you go," Jenny told Sam.

Sam handed his taser to Jenny before going up stairs to find the children.

Jenny threw Sam's taser to Dean as they both continued looking for the monster, each taking a side of the basement. Jenny stood by some boxes stacked to the ceiling. When the boxes fell on her and she fell to the ground. She was in the process of pushing the boxes off of her when she saw Dean fall in a puddle of water and the monster moving toward him. Dean raised his taser to the monster, "Stop!" she shouted but it was too late. Dean and the monster were both getting electrocuted. Jenny pushed herself up and ran to her brother and crouched down next to him. There wasn't anymore electricity. Dean was unconscious, "Dean," she whispered. He didn't respond, "Sam!" she shouted.

Sam came running down the stairs and saw Jenny holding Dean in the corner, "Dean!" he shouted, moving toward them, "Is he breathing?"

"Barely," she cried, "We have to get him to the hospital."

"We have to move him," Sam said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I need your help carrying him to the car," Sam said, "Grab his legs."

Sam led the way up the stair and to the car, carrying Dean's head and back, with Jenny carrying his legs.

They arrived at the nearest hospital. Doctors were taking a look at Dean while Sam dealt with paperwork. Jenny tried to sit in the waiting room but she couldn't sit still. She hated hospitals since her mom died. She really wanted to see her brother. Instead she got up to walk around the hospital. She looked over and saw the hospital chapel on the other side of the hallway. She kept on walking but then stopped to turn around to go into the chapel. She walked inside slowly and saw no one was there. There were two angel statues on each side of the small chapel. She walked down the aisle until she sat in one of the pews. She looked around the room one more time before she closed her eyes.

With eyes open, "I don't even know what I'm doing here or how this works. Mom wasn't big on the whole God thing," she said waving her hands, "That night on the bridge after the car hit us," she groaned, "I don't even know what I saw or if I'm even talking to air right now…If you're there please help my brother. He's a pain in the ass but he doesn't deserve this. He's done so much; he doesn't deserve to go out this way. He's fighting in a never ending battle. A battle that you should be taking care of, not us," she sighed, "Sam needs him, I need him too, but Sam needs him more. I don't know what that would do to him. So please help…save Dean," she looked around expecting something to happen, "Okay, I'll promise to go to church…once in a while, just make my brother better."

Jenny got up to leave when she noticed an older woman standing toward the back, she smiled before walking past the woman, "I'll pray for him too," the older woman said.

Jenny turned around with a confused look on her face to say something but the older woman was gone, "Okay, ghost in the chapel…can't be so bad if you're hanging out here," she said before leaving to go find Sam.

She found him talking with a doctor, "He's resting," the doctor said as she walked up to them.

"This is our sister, Jenny," Sam introduced.

"Hello," the doctor said.

"And?" Sam asked.

"The electrocution triggered a heart attack. Pretty massive, I'm afraid. His heart...it's damaged," the doctor said.

"Oh God," Jenny said, covering her mouth.

"How damaged?" Sam asked.

"We've done all we can. We can try and keep him comfortable at this point. But, I'd give him a couple weeks, at most, maybe a month," the doctor said.

"A month?" Jenny chocked out, turning away from them.

"No, no. There's, there's...got to be something you can do, some kind of treatment," Sam suggested.

"We can't work miracles. I really am sorry," the doctor said before walking away.

Sam put an arm around his sister and walked her over to some chairs, "We have to be strong for him," Sam said, "He'll hate to see you like this."

"A month Sam, a month," she cried, "How can they not do anything for him?"

Sam held her while she cried, "It's okay, I'm going to figure something out," he said.

After Jenny settled down and covered up the signs of crying, they went to see Dean. As they entered the room, they found him watching TV. Jenny could barely look at him because Dean looked so weak. She stayed by the door. Dean didn't seem to notice them in the room.

"Have you ever actually watched daytime TV? It's terrible," Dean commented, sounding weak.

"We talked to your doctor," Sam spoke up.

"That fabric softener teddy bear. Oh, I'm going to hunt that little bitch down," Dean joked.

"Dean," Sam said.

"Yeah. All right, well, looks like you guys are going to leave town without me," Dean said, clicking the TV off.

"What are you talking about?" Jenny asked, walking toward the bed.

"We're not going to leave you here," Sam agreed.

Dean looked at them seriously, "Hey, you two better take care of that car or I swear, I'll haunt your asses," he said, pointing at them.

"I don't think that's funny," Sam said.

"Oh, come on, it's a little funny," Dean said.

"No, its not," Jenny said.

There was a long silence and Sam looked at Jenny while he tried to fight his tears.

Dean sighed, "Look what can I say, it's a dangerous gig. I drew the short straw. That's it, end of story," he said.

"Don't talk like that, alright? We still have options," Sam said.

"What options? Yeah burial or cremation, and I know it's not easy. But I'm going to die. And you can't stop it," Dean said. Jenny turned to leave the room, "Jen, wait," he called. She turned to look at him before he waved her over. She passed Sam to walk to Dean in the bed, "Come here," he said gently to her. He moved over slightly to give her room. She lay down next to him and he wrapped his arms around her. She started to tear up as Dean whispered to her and ran his fingers through her hair.

Sam sat in the chair in the room by the bed and watched them silently. Dean looked over at him and Sam gave him a determined look.

Jenny eventually fell asleep next to Dean. She'd been up for over twenty-four hours and she needed the sleep. When she woke up she found herself alone in the bed. She looked over and found Sam was gone too. She sat up, "Dean?"

"Yeah," Dean said, walking out of the bathroom with his normal clothes on.

She stood up, "What are you doing? You should be in bed."

"I'm not staying in this hospital one more minute. Doc said I could go," he said.

"But you could literally drop dead at any moment," she said.

"That's why I'm leaving, I'd rather do it else where," he said before sitting down to put on his shoes.

Jenny bent down to help him and took his shoes away from him, "You should really be resting and not straining yourself," she said before he took his shoes back, "I'll put them on. Sam is going to flip."

He let her help him, "You let me deal with Sam."

XXX

"We are not walking there," Jenny said in the hospital lobby, "I'm calling a cab," getting on her phone.

Dean snatched the phone away from her, "I'm not paying for a cab," he said.

"I'll pay," she said.

"No," he said.

"The motel is over five miles away…you are not walking that," a taxi pulled up to the hospital and let someone out, "Perfect timing," she said, running out to stop the driver.

Dean stood there in the lobby with her cell phone looking defended. He followed her anyway.

They got to the motel room and Jenny found the door unlocked, "Sam, you should really keep the door locked," she said while walking in.

"Oh, I was working on something," Sam said, "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked once he saw Dean.

"I checked myself out," Dean replied.

"What, are you crazy?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Jenny said, "And then he wanted to walk here from the hospital."

"Its over five miles!" Sam said.

"Really, do tell," Dean said, "Well, I'm not going die in a hospital where the nurses aren't even hot."

"Even in your case, you're still a hound dog," Jenny said.

"Until the very end," Dean said.

"You know this whole I-laugh-in-the-face-of-death thing? It's crap. I can see right through it," Sam said, "You didn't try to stop him?"

"I tried," Jenny said, "But he didn't want to be there."

"Have you even slept? You look worse than me," Dean commented to Sam.

Sam pulled out a chair for Dean, "I've been scouring the internet and calling every contact in dad's journal," he said.

"For what?" Dean asked.

"For a way to help you. One of dad's friends, Joshua, he called me back. Told me about a guy in Nebraska, a specialist," Sam said.

Dean gave Jenny a look, "Hey, this is the first time I'm hearing out it. What kind of specialist?" Jenny asked, sitting on the bed.

"Someone that could help Dean with his condition," Sam answered.

"You're not going let me die in peace, are you?" Dean asked.

"I'm not going let you die, period. We're going," Sam said.

"I'm willing to give it a try," Jenny said.

"It's for me and I say no," Dean said.

"Dean, you have to try," Jenny said.

"I'm just going to live my life out in peace…maybe go to the beach," Dean said.

"And get a heat stroke…yeah that's awesome," Jenny said.

"Just do it for us, to give us peace of mind that we tried everything to save you," Sam pleaded.

"I hate that look," Dean said.

They were on the road and Dean was asleep in the back seat.

"What kind of doctor is this specialist?" Jenny whispered to Sam.

"He's not really a doctor," Sam said.

"What?" she asked.

"He's a faith healer," he said.

"Dean's going to love this. I can't believe you are getting his hopes…my hope," she whispered.

"This guy can work miracles," he said.

"Oh, are we going to see God and ask him for a new heart? Like in the Wizard of Oz?" she didn't whisper that time.

"It's not like that. Just trust me," he said.

"Whatever Sam," she said.

XXX

The three of them made the drive to Nebraska. They arrived at a large white tent set up in the middle of a field. There had to have been at least a hundred people walking toward the tent. Signs were posted around the field, 'The Church of Roy Legrange' 'Faith Healer. Witness the Miracle'.

Dean did not look happy as he got out of the car. Sam ran around to help him, "I got you."

"I got it," Dean said, pushing him away. Jenny got out of the back seat, "Man, you are a lying bastard," he looked at Jenny, "Did you know about this?" she didn't reply, "Thought you said we were going to see a doctor."

"I believe I said a specialist. Look, Dean, this guy's supposed to be the real deal," Sam said.

"I can't believe you brought me here to see some guy who heals people out of a tent," Dean said.

"Calm down before you give yourself a heart attack and this trip was for nothing," Jenny said.

"Funny," Dean said.

"Just give it a try," she said, "What's the worst that could happen?"

Dean shook his head, "I mean, come on, Sam, a faith healer?"

"Maybe it's time to have a little faith, Dean," Sam said.

"You know what I've got faith in? Reality. Knowing what's really going on," Dean said.

"How's this one for you? Dean, you are really dying. That's reality," Jenny said before walking away toward the tent. She waited by the tent entrance for them. She saw that they were talking to someone.

"Well, I bet you she can work in some mysterious ways," she heard Dean say.

"Really? You plan on hooking up at a place of worship?" Jenny asked.

"If I get healed it'll be my celebration party," Dean said with a smirk.

Jenny rolled her eyes and went inside the tent. After hearing her brothers argue about where to sit, "Will you pick a damn seat already?" she asked. They found three openings toward the front.

They watched an older man, Roy Legrange, come on stage wearing sunglasses, he was blind. Roy interacted with the crowd for a while until Dean couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"It is the Lord who does the healing here friends. The Lord who guides me in choosing who to heal by helping me see into people's hearts," Roy said.

Dean quietly says to Sam, "Yeah, and into their wallets."

"You think so, young man?" Roy asked.

"You just had to open up your mouth," Jenny whispered.

"Its quite all right, young lady, he has a right to his own opinion," Roy said.

"Sorry," Dean said.

"No, no. Don't be. Just watch what you say around a blind man, we've got real sharp ears," Roy said, "What's your name, son?"

Dean cleared his throat, "Dean."

"Dean," Roy said, "I want-I want you to come up here with me."

Dean doesn't move, "No, its okay," he said.

Jenny elbowed him in the side.

"You've come here to be healed, haven't you?" Roy asked.

"Yes, he has," Jenny said, trying to force Dean to stand up.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked him.

Dean hesitates, "Well, yeah, but…" the crowd encourages him to go on stage, "Maybe you should just pick someone else," he said.

"Oh, no. I didn't pick you, Dean, the Lord did," Roy said.

"It must be your lucky day, Dean, please just go up there," Jenny pleaded.

Dean still didn't move.

"Get up there!" Sam said.

Sam and Jenny watch as Dean goes up on stage and stands before Roy, "Pray with me, friends," Roy said to the crowd.

Jenny reached for Sam's hand to hold. They stood there waiting. Roy raised his arms and then touched Dean's forehead, causing Dean to sink to his knees. After another few seconds, Dean fell back onto the stage. Sam ran up to him with Jenny following behind.

"Dean!" Sam and Jenny shouted.

Dean wakes up with a gasp, "Say something," Sam said.

Dean looks behind Roy and sees a man with a black suit on. The man disappeared, with Dean a little shocked.

"Did you see that?" Dean asked Sam.

"See what?" Jenny asked.

"How do you feel?" Sam asked, trying to help Dean stand.

Dean sat up, "I don't know but that wasn't normal," he sad.

XXX

Sam suggested that they get Dean checked by a doctor. The doctor examined and ran tests on Dean; he didn't find anything wrong with him. Dean was fine and healthy. After learning from the doctor that a young person recently died from heart attack, Dean wanted to look into it.

Sam and Jenny went to find out about the heart attack victim, Marshall Hall, while Dean went to talk to Roy about what happened.

Sam found out that Marshall Hall was at the local gym when he died. They talked to a gym employee who was there.

"I'm telling you, he seemed healthy. Swam every day, didn't smoke. So, a heart attack just kind of seemed, well, bizarre," the employee said.

"And you said he was running, right before he collapsed?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, yeah, he was freaking out. He said that something was, uh, was after him," the guy said.

"Like what? Did he say what was after him?" Jenny asked.

"Well, thin air is what. I mean, it wasn't anything," the guy said.

"Nothing?" Jenny asked.

"I didn't see anyone after him," the guy said.

"Alright, thanks," Sam said, starting to walk away.

"Sam, the clock," Jenny said.

"Hey, buddy? Your, uh, your clock's busted," Sam said.

"Oh, yeah, we, uh, can't get it working. Just froze at 4:17," the guy said.

"Is that the same time Marshall died?" Sam asked.

"How'd you know?" the guy asked.

"Thank you for your time," Jenny said before they walked away, "It might not mean anything," she said to Sam.

"Or it could mean everything," Sam said, "We have to find out if there are any more like Marshall."

Sam and Jenny were at the motel when Dean came back from talking with Roy, "What did you find out?" he asked while taking off his jacket.

Jenny looked up from a text and shared a look with Sam.

"I'm sorry," Sam whispered.

"Sorry about what?" Dean asked.

"Marshall Hall died at 4:17," Sam said.

"The exact time I was healed," Dean said.

"Dean, it wasn't your fault. You had nothing to do with this," Jenny said.

"With what?" Dean asked.

"So, I put together a list of everyone Roy's healed, six people over the past year, and I cross-checked them with the local obits. Every time someone was healed, someone else died. And each time, the victim died of the same symptom Legrange was healing at the time," Sam said.

"Roy heals someone and then another person dies in their place," Jenny said.

"A life for a life," Sam said.

"Wait. So, Marshall Hall died to save me?" Dean asked.

"You didn't know," Jenny said, "Please don't blame yourself."

"Dean, the guy probably would've died anyway. And someone else would've been healed," Sam said.

"You never should have brought me here," Dean said.

"I was just trying to save your life," Sam said.

"Some guy is dead now because of me," Dean said.

"Not because of you…because of Roy. This is his fault," Jenny said.

"Oh, he's not doing it," Dean said, "Something else is doing it for him."

"I've been looking in the books…I haven't come up with anything," Jenny said.

"Do you know who's doing this?" Sam asked.

"The old man I saw on stage," Dean said, "I didn't want to believe it, but deep down I knew. There's only one thing that can give and take life like that," Sam and Jenny looked at him, "We're dealing with a reaper."

"Of course," Jenny said, closing the book, "I don't have a book on them."

After a discussion on what they knew about reapers, they had an idea that Roy was summoning it with an old cross that was at the tent. They went looking for the cross and any spell books that Roy used to summon the reaper. After looking at every possibility, they knew it couldn't have been Roy. It was his wife Sue Ann. Without realizing what his wife was doing, Roy called another person to the stage to receive a "miracle". Dean made the heart stopping decision to stop Layla from getting her miracle. Sue Ann caught on that Sam, Dean and Jenny were on to her. She sent the reaper after Dean. In the end, the cross the bound the reaper to do Sue Ann's doings, was broken and the reaper went after her.

The next day they were in the motel room packing up their things to leave.

Dean laughed out loud.

"What?" Jenny asked, looking up from her bag.

"I can't believe you were taken out by a preacher's wife," Dean said.

Sam cracked a smile.

Jenny rolled her eyes, "Says the guy who almost got taken out by the same reaper that saved your life just days before," she said.

"Shut up," Dean said, sitting on the bed. He started to stare at the wall.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Nothing," Dean said.

"Well, coming from you that means something is wrong," Jenny said.

"We did the right thing here, didn't we?" Dean asked.

"Of course we did," Sam said.

"We always do," Jenny said.

"It doesn't feel like it," Dean said, hanging his head.

"I think the reason for that is that we are not like regular people. If we were regular people, we would have run for the hills because it's human nature," Jenny said.

"And that makes us different?" Dean asked.

"Well, who else would do this job?" Jenny asked, and then said, "You told me that once."

There was a knock at the door, "I got it," Sam said before answering it. There was a girl, Layla, to see Dean, "Come on in," he said.

"Hey," Layla said.

"How did you know we were here?" Dean asked.

"Sam called. He said you...wanted to say goodbye," Layla said.

"It was Jen's idea," Sam said, grabbing his sister to head for the door, "We are going to get a soda."

Sam and Jenny left Dean alone with Layla.

"Very smooth cupid," Jenny commented.

"I try my best," Sam said.

"If only you guys would help me hook up with a guy," she said.

"That's never going to happen," he said, putting money in at the soda machine.

"It's possible," she said while Sam opened the can, "But I don't need help in that department."

Sam spit out soda he had in his mouth.


	17. Nightmare

Chapter 17

Nightmare

Jenny was dressed to kill in more than one way. She was dressed to go out to the local night club Bloomington, Indiana. The other way being that she had weapons hidden to her.

Jenny, Dean and Sam were hunting a snake like creature that could turn into human form to lure their victims for the kill. Its hunting ground was at a night club whose victims were teenager that got into the club with fake IDs. They believed the creature was male because all the victims were female. With this fact in mind, and against her brothers' best judgment, Jenny went into the club undercover to lure the creature out.

It would have worked if Dean didn't blow his cover as the bouncer to chase off every guy that got too close for his comfort.

The two of them were sitting at in a booth yelling at each other.

"I'm not the freaking virgin Mary," Jenny shouted, "I don't need you to rescue me every five minutes. I know how to handle guys."

"After hearing that I wish you were," Dean shouted back, "They had one thing on their mind. They weren't going to respect you."

"I didn't come here to hook up," she said.

Sam came to sit with them, "With your little scene out there, you might have scared the guy off," he said.

"Not my fault," Jenny and Dean said at the same time.

"Do you know how to kill it once we find it?" Dean asked.

"Bobby finally got back with me. He said we have to behead it," Sam explained.

"Good to know," Jenny said before getting up, "I'm going back out. If I see you approach another guy that I'm talking to, I'll kick your ass," threatening Dean.

She made her way back out to the dance. Every guy there had witnessed Dean's outburst and was afraid to approach her; so she decided to approach a girl who was dancing alone. She got into the rhythm of the music; it was techno, so it wasn't too hard.

After a while, she felt arms around her and a body swaying to the music with her. She turned to face the person and saw that it was a very attractive man. She almost hoped that he wasn't the monster they were hunting because she really wanted to be alone with him.

He leaned down to her ear, "You look delicious," he said, using a hard 's'.

He grabbed her hand and led her toward the back door that led to the ally. Jenny turned her head to lock eyes with Dean, who she knew would be watching. She saw her brother get up to follow them.

They were alone in the ally, "You know we didn't have to leave so soon," she said, "I was having too much fun."

"We can have our own fun," he said, pushing her against the wall.

Jenny knew she couldn't do anything until she knew for sure he was the one. She started to reach for a weapon, "Really?" she asked, tilting her head slightly, "What kind of fun did you have in mind?"

"We could start with dinner," he said, retracting his snake fangs.

Dean and Sam each grabbed the guy on either side as Jenny remove her blade, "You really shouldn't hunt the hunter," she said before cutting his head off. She watched his head roll to the ground as her brother let him fall, "I really didn't want him to be the bad guy. He was far too cute."

"We need to go before someone comes out here and sees us," Sam said, "We don't need anymore police trouble."

"And someone needs to change out of that whore outfit," Dean said, walking toward the impala.

"Did you just call me a whore?" she called after him.

"Just the outfit," Dean said.

XXX

After the got back to the hotel, as usual, Jenny was the first one to take a shower and lay down. She felt weight on the bed behind her shift. She jerked a little before she heard Dean's voice telling her that it was him. Half asleep, she turned around to face him and rested her forehead against his shoulder before going to sleep.

She dreamed of her mother for what it seemed like for the hundredth time but this time something was different. Her mother sat at on end of a bench in a park as she sat at the other end away from her mother. She tried to reach for her but something kept them apart; like an unseen force.

"Mom?" Jenny questioned.

"Jennifer, my baby, you have grown so much. I've missed so much. You are beautiful," her mother said.

"I've missed you…you have no idea," she said.

"Honey, you have to listen to me. I don't have much time," her mother said.

"I don't understand," she said.

"In time you will. It will all make sense, one day, when you can finally put it all behind you," her mother said.

"What will make since?" she asked.

"It wasn't an accident. It was all meant to be," her mother said.

Jenny looked at her mother as tears threatened to spill, "What are you saying?" she asked.

"One day it will all make since to you…I hear them say that your father is close to finding all the answers," she looked at her daughter sadly, "You have to stay by them until the end because their going to need you…I have to go now."

"Wait! Mom, you can't just go. None of this makes sense," Jenny said.

"It's all the information you need. I won't see you for a very long time…I hope. Remember that I love you," her mother said before disappearing.

She was pulled out of the dream by being shaken awake, "Get your things together, we're leaving," Dean told her before walking away from the bed.

She looked over at the alarm clock in the room, "It's barely 3:00 in the morning," she groaned, sitting up, "Where's Sam?"

"He's already in the car. We're waiting on you," Dean said, putting on his coat.

It took Jenny two minutes to get dressed and get her things together before they left the hotel room.

Sam had some serious explaining to do.

He explained the dream he had about a guy dying in the garage. He knew something wasn't right.

"Okay, let me get this straight," Jenny spoke up after Sam was finished, "You dragged me out of bed because of a nightmare you had."

"It was more than that," Sam said.

"If we took nightmares like that seriously every time, we would never get any peace," she said.

"It feels just like last time," Sam said, causing Jenny to be quite, "Back in Kansas."

"Yeah, that makes sense," Dean said, "You're dreaming about our house. This guy in your dream, you ever seen him before?"

"No," Sam said.

"No. Exactly," Dean said. "Why would you have premonitions about some random dude in Michigan?"

"Unless you're dreaming of your next love," Jenny said, "I do that sometimes."

"We all can't be like you," Dean commented.

Sam's phone rings. It was the moment of truth, "Jim Miller. Saginaw, Michigan. You have a street address? Got it. Thanks," he said before hanging up, "Check out. How far are we?"

"Couple hours," Dean answered.

"Drive faster," Sam ordered.

"Okay, not your next love," Jenny said, "Sorry."

XXX

It turns out Sam's dream wasn't just a dream. It actually happened but they were too late to stop it. Jenny didn't want to show it but it freaked her out a little. The whole situation didn't seem to faze Dean on the outside, but she knew it was bugging him on the inside. They had to keep calm or Sam would freak.

They stayed to investigate. Even with Sam and Dean impersonating priests, they couldn't find anything out from the family. Jenny stayed at the motel researching strange or similar deaths in town. Dean and Sam passing as two priests didn't raise any suspicion but two priests and a nun might have.

Jenny was walking back to the bed from the bathroom. Dean had his back to her, "I think you had the collar on too tight," she said.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"It left a red ring around your neck," she said, sitting down again, "Makes you look guilty of something."

Dean rubbed his neck for a second and then went back to cleaning his gun, "Well, I think you missed out on your calling…sister nun-hood."

She cracked a smile, "I don't think it's called that. Besides even if I did become a nun, I don't think God himself would be able to keep his hands off of me."

"You're full of yourself," Dean said.

She laughed, "Where do you think I learned it from?"

Sam entered the motel room.

"What do you have?" Dean asked him.

"A whole lot of nothing. Nothing bad has happened in the Miller house since it was built," Sam said.

"What about the land?" Dean asked.

Sitting down, "No grave yards, battle fields, tribal lands or any other kind of atrocity on or near the property," he said.

"And I didn't find any weird death or similarities around town. It seems maybe Mr. Miller did kill himself," Jenny said.

"Why did I see it?" Sam asked her, "And the family said everything was normal?"

"Well, if there was a demon or poltergeist in there you think somebody would have noticed something? I used the infer-red thermal scanner man, and there was nothing," Dean explained.

"So what, my dream was just some kind of freakish coincidence?" Sam asked.

"Maybe Sam," Jenny spoke up, "Police reports don't lie."

"And I'm pretty sure there's nothing supernatural about that house," Dean said.

"Yeah. Well, maybe it has nothing to do with the house," Sam said, rubbing his temples. He took a deep breath before continuing, "Maybe it's just...maybe it's connected to Jim in some other way?" He was now holding his head.

"Sam?" Jenny asked.

"What's wrong with you?" Dean asked.

Sam didn't say anything as he sank from the bed to the floor making painful noises, "My head," he complained.

"Sam?!" Jenny exclaimed, going over to him.

Sam leaned into Jenny as she took his head into her hands trying to help him but failing.

"Hey! What's going on?" Dean asked, joining them on the floor.

Dean looked on as Jenny sat down to hold Sam's head in her lap because he quit making any kind of sound. Dean locked eyes with his sister. They both felt helpless.

What felt like forever, Sam regained conscious and sat up from his sister, "It's happening again. Something is going to kill Roger Miller."

"Okay," Dean said and looked at Jenny, "You stay here. I don't want you saying anything because we still don't know what's doing this."

"Alright, I'll stay," Jenny said, "Sam, are you alright?"

"I won't know until we get there," Sam said, grabbing his coat.

Sam and Dean came back to the motel room hours later. Jenny muted the TV as they came into the room. She took one look at Sam and knew it didn't end well for Roger Miller.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We couldn't convince him that something was trying to kill him before he got his head chopped off by a window," Sam said.

"Nothing like window pane," Dean joked, going silent after Sam gave him a look.

"I think I might have found something," Jenny said, walking over to the bed to open her laptop, "The Millers moved here from another town a few over about ten years ago. I found police reports the neighbors filled complaints against the Millers. Maybe something happened there that could explain why the sudden move and why the uncle came with. I bet the neighbors could fill you in on what happened ten years ago."

"Good work," Dean said, looking over at the TV, "You found all that out in between watching that crap cop show."

"There never is anything good on TV Thursday nights anymore," she replied.

XXX

The next day when they went out to interview the Millers' old neighbors, they found out that Max was abused by both his father and uncle. All the evidence was pointing to Max, who was the center of the case. They just didn't know why.

Then Sam had another vision. When he was out of it, he told Dean and Jenny that Max was the one killing them somehow. He was seeing it through Max's eyes. They were driving over to the Millers' house as fast as they could.

"How's he pulling it off?" Dean asked as he drove.

"Telekinesis?" Sam guessed.

"What so he's psychic, a spoon bender?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Maybe it's not him. In your visions, you see through Max, but what if its some kind of evil force that he doesn't realize is doing his secret will. He wants his dad and uncle dead so bad, this things does it for him," Jenny guessed.

"Yeah, my guess sounds more realistic than yours," Dean said.

"I didn't even realize it but he was there. He was outside the garage when his dad died, outside the apartment when his uncle died. I wasn't connecting to the Millers, I was connecting to Max! The thing is I don't get why, man. I guess because we're so alike?" Sam guessed.

"Alike how?" Jenny asked from the back seat.

"The dude's nothing like you," Dean said.

"Well. We both have psychic abilities, we both..." Sam started.

"Both what? Sam, Max is a monster; he's already killed two people. Now he's gunning for a third," Dean said.

"I know you Sam; you could never do something like that. You're not the same," Jenny said.

"Well, with what he went through, the beatings, to want revenge on those people? I'm sorry but it doesn't sound insane," Sam reasoned.

"Yeah but it doesn't justify murdering your entire family!" Dean exclaimed, "He's no different from anything else we've hunted, all right? We have to end him."

"He's still human," Jenny said.

"We're not going to kill Max," Sam said.

"Then what? Hand him over to the cops and say 'Lock him up officer he kills with the power of his mind," Dean said.

"He's a person. We can talk to him. Hey, promise me you'll follow my lead on this one," Sam said.

"All right fine, but I'm not letting him hurt anybody else," Dean said, "When we get there, I'm not allowing you to go in there without any kind of protection."

"Potentially giving Max another weapon to kill people with…Possible us," Jenny said.

"That's the deal breaker," Dean said.

They arrived at the Miller house within twenty minutes. Like Dean had said, he retrieved a gun from the trunk of the impala.

They burst through the front door of the house. They see Max and Ms. Miller and the looks that they interrupted something.

"Fathers?" Ms. Miller asked and then looked questioningly at Jenny.

"I work with the Fathers," Jenny said, "I'm a Sister of the church."

"In that outfit?" Max asked.

Jenny looked down at herself. She choice to a tank top that said 'Suck This', "I'm job shadowing to see if I like it," she said.

"Like a Nun in training," Dean offered.

"What are you doing here?" Max asked, not buying it.

"Max, can we talk to you outside for just one second?" Sam asked.

"About what?" Max asked.

"It's private. We wouldn't want to bother your mother with it," Sam said.

"The Sister here can stay to talk to your mother. She needs hands on experience in situations likes these," Dean said.

Jenny walked over to Ms. Miller, as Dean and Sam took Max toward the front door. She had her back to them when there was a struggle. She turned around to find that Max now had Dean's gun and he was pointing it at them.

Jenny looked at Dean, "Don't say it, Sis," he said.

"You're not priests," Max said.

"What's happening?" Ms. Miller asked.

"Shut up," Max said, using his ability to fling her backwards and to hit her head hard. She was knocked unconscious. Jenny moved to go to Ms. Miller, "Stop!" causing her to stop moving and putting her hands up, "Get over there!" he ordered.

Jenny moved to stand by Dean.

"Max, calm down," Sam tried to reason.

"Who are you people?" Max asked.

"We just want to talk," Sam said.

"Yeah right, that's why you bought this!" Max said, waving the gun around.

"That was a mistake all right? So was lying about who we are. But no more lying Max, ok? Just please, hear me out," Sam pleaded.

"About what?" Max asked.

"I saw you do it. I saw you kill your Dad and you Uncle before it happened. I'm having visions Max. About you," Sam said.

"Did you have to say it like that?" Dean whispered.

"You're crazy," Max said, ignoring Dean's comment.

"So what, you weren't going to launch a knife at your step mom? Right here?" Sam asked, pointing to his eye, "Is it that hard to believe Max? Look what you can do. Max I was drawn here all right. I think I'm here to help you."

Max started to cry, "No one can help me," he said.

"Let me try, we'll just talk, me and you. We'll get them out of here," Sam reasoned.

"Sam?" Jenny asked.

"No way," Dean said.

The room began to shake, "Nobody leaves this house!" Max shouted.

"Okay, okay. Nobody has to, all right? "They'll just go upstairs," Sam said, calmly.

Dean moved to stand in front of his sister, "I'm not leaving you alone with him," he said.

"Yes you are. Look, Max. You're in charge here, all right, we all know that. No one's going to do anything you don't want to do but I'm talking five minutes here man," Sam said.

"Five minutes?" Max asked, "Go," he ordered Dean and Jenny.

Dean moved to pick up Ms. Miller and started to move upstairs. Jenny stood there looking at Max.

"I said go!" Max shouted, causing Jenny to take a step back.

Sam moved toward his sister and touched her arm, "I'll be okay," he said gently, "Go."

Jenny walked upstairs and found Dean putting a now conscious Ms. Miller down. She walked up to him, "What are we going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know," Dean said, "Our only option is now in his hands right now. Pointing my own gun at me."

"He's is a loose cannon and his downstairs with Sam right now," Jenny said.

"That's my son you are talking about," Ms. Miller said.

"Get job raising him by the way," Dean said sarcastically, "You must be so proud."

"I didn't do this to him," Ms. Miller said.

"Your husband did most of it but you also helped," Jenny said, "You could have made it stop…For God's sake, he is your son."

"He's my adopted son," Ms. Miller said, angrily.

"Adopted?" Dean asked.

"Yes, we adopted Max when he was a baby after his biological mother died," Ms. Miller said.

"Wish we knew that before coming in here half blind," Dean said, giving Ms. Miller a cloth for her bleeding head.

Just then the door creaks open and in walks Max. Dean moves toward him and Max sends him into the wall. Max then raises the gun toward his mother. Jenny steps in front of her, blocking Max from his view.

"We can talk about this, Max," Jenny said, looking over at Dean and saw that he started to stand, "This is your mother you are about to shoot."

Max raised the gun again, this time pointing it as Jenny.

"Son of a bitch," Dean said, moving toward Max again. He stopped short when the gun was pointed at him.

"Stay back. This is not about you," Max warned.

"It is if you're pointing the gun at her," Dean said.

"Okay," Max said before shooting Dean in the head.

Dean's body fell to the ground.

"No!" Jenny screamed and cried. She started to move to Dean when Max stopped her by shooting her in the chest. She crumbled to the ground while holding her chest wound. She started to spit out blood. She looked up at Max terrified as he pointed his gun at her once again but this time aiming for her head. As a last action, Jenny looked over at her brother who was laying a few feet away from her. Max shoots the gun, killing her.

Jenny's arm landed short of Dean's outstretched arm.

They were barely touching.

Sam was gasping and holding his head because of the vision he just had. He was really panicked as he realized what was going to happen upstairs to his siblings. He couldn't do anything to help them because he was stuck in a closet where Max tramped him.

"No!" Sam screamed as the closet doors slide open for him. He pushed open the door the rest of the way and ran upstairs to stop Max.

Sam burst through the door just as Max was about to shoot Dean in the head.

"No don't! Don't! Please. Please. Max. Max. We can help you. This is not the solution. It's not going to fix anything," Sam pleaded.

Max seems to be listening to Sam as he lowers the gun, "You're right," he said before shooting himself in the head.

XXX

After giving their statements to the cops; Dean, Sam and Jenny left the house. They had to get back on the road soon.

"If I'd just have said something else. Gotten through to him somehow," Sam said.

"Don't do that," Dean said.

"Some people get to a point in their lives and there is nothing anybody can say to stop them," Jenny said, "Their minds were already made up. There was nothing else any of us could have done for Max."

"She's right," Dean said.

"Dean, we were lucky to have dad growing up," Sam said.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that," Dean said.

"Well, it could have gone a whole other way after mom. I little more tequila and a little less demon hunting and we could have had Max's childhood. All things considered, we turned out okay. Thanks to him," Sam said. Then looked at his sister, "And you turned out okay because of your mom."

Jenny smiled from the back seat.

"All things considering," Dean teased.

Back at the motel, Sam filled them in on what Max told him.

"This demon, whatever it is. Why would it kill mom, Jessica, and Max's mother, you know? What does it want?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Dean said.

"But I bet I know who does," Jenny said, "Dad. He's been hunting this thing for over twenty years."

"Don't you think he would have told us?" Dean asked.

"Not if he thought that he was protecting us," Sam said, "The demon might have been after Max and me because of our abilities. We might want us for a reason."

"If it had wanted you, it would've just taken you. This is not your fault, it's not about you," Dean said.

"Then what is it about?" Sam asked.

"It's about this damn thing that did this to our family. This thing we're going to find and kill. And that's all," Dean said.

"I'm in on that plan," Jenny said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Dean said.

"Actually there's more," Sam said.

"Isn't there always?" Jenny asked from her chair.

"What?" Dean asked.

"When Max left me in that closet, with that big cabinet against the door...I moved it," Sam confused.

"Huh. You got a little more upper body strength than I gave you credit for," Dean said.

"No man, I moved it. Like, Max," Sam said.

Dean and Jenny looked at Sam blankly for a minute, "You mean like Max…Max?" Jenny asked.

"Yes," Sam answered.

"Oh," Dean said.

XXX

Jenny tossed turn on the couch the next night in a new motel room. She couldn't stop thinking about the new piece of information Sam had given them. It was bugging her to no end.

As quietly as she could, she got up to go outside the motel into the parking lot to make a phone call. She called Bobby.

"You do realize what time it is, right?" Bobby asked.

"Hunters don't sleep so it shouldn't matter what time it is," Jenny said.

"Don't us my words on me," he said, "Why are you calling?"

"Have you heard from dad recently?" she asked.

"No, because he knows how pissed I am at him for leaving you in my care," he grumbled.

"Bobby, you love me. If you hear from him, tell him…that there might be a problem concerning with Sam," she said.

"What kind of problem?" he asked.

"I hope nothing big," she said.

"Why don't you just try calling him yourself?" he asked.

"Like he'll pick up," she said.

"He just might," he said.

"I'll let you go. I know how much you need your beauty sleep," she teased before hanging up to hear Bobby's response.

Jenny made a move to walk back to the room but stopped short. She took a long breath before making another call.

After a few short seconds, "Sweetheart," she heard from the other end.

"Dad?"


	18. The Benders

**A/N: Sorry I took forever to update. I kept on pushing it and pushing it until I realized it's been since November since I updated a full chapter. So here it is. Please enjoy. FYI- James was the hunter that helped to train Jenny when she moved in with Bobby. I mentioned him toward the beginning but that had been a while ago.**

Chapter 18

The Benders

In Hibbing, Minnesota, Jenny sat in a local bar at a make-shift poker table the regulars put together. She wiped the table clean of over $300 as she waited for Dean and Sam to come back from questioning the little boy about what he saw a few nights before.

"Sorry, boys, but I'm going to have to call it a night," Jenny said, grabbing the money from the table and winking at the man sitting beside her. The very man who had been running his hand up and down her thigh all night. She didn't feel the need to stop him considering he was a hot blooded Italian stallion.

"Just like that," a man said across from her, "You're not going to give us a chance to win our money back."

"I believe she has given us plenty of chances all night," the Italian guy said, "But she refuses to give it up," he gave her thigh a little squeeze.

She watched her brothers enter the bar from the entrance. She watched Dean wave her over. She shook her head as a response. In retaliation, she watched Dean give her a look and pointed for her to come to him. She rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to the table, "Sorry to disappoint but I have people waiting for me, annoying people. I would have given it up if we had more time," she grabbed the Italian's hand, "Here's my number. Call me later," she winked before leaving.

Jenny sat down next to Sam, "Anything?" she asked.

"Did you just give that guy your number?" Dean asked.

"No, I was," she smirked, "Giving him directions. Besides, I see you give your number out all the time."

"No I don't," Dean denied.

"Yes, you do," she said, "At least to a handful of women everywhere we go."

"It's true," Sam agreed.

"You're like a man-whore," she said.

"Can we get back to what we found out with the kid?" Sam asked, before a fight broke out between them.

"So, what did you find out?" she asked as she smiled at Dean.

"He didn't see what grabbed the victim in the alley but he heard some kind of sound," Sam explained.

"A sound?"

"A whining sound from what he thought was a 'monster'," Dean said.

"The kid might be right," she said, "And we are dealing with a wimpy monster."

"Well, according to the police reports, our victim isn't the first person to go missing…" Jenny heard Sam say but she was distracted by her phone vibrating.

She had received a text message, a rather dirty text from across the room that almost made her blush. They texted back and forth for a few minutes, "You dirty bastard," she whispered. It was loud enough for her brothers' conversation to go silent, causing her to look up from her phone, "I'm going to go outside," she held up her phone, "My phone is almost dead. I'm going to get my charger."

"Do you need me to go with you?" Sam asked.

She turned on her heal, "No, I can handle this job on my own," she shouted over her shoulder.

She walked outside in the cool night air and walked toward a blue jeep, just like she was instructed in the text message. She got to the jeep and leaned up against the side and waited for a few seconds for the Italian stallion to show, "Come on dude, I don't have all night," she said to herself.

She heard crunching gravel noises approaching where she was on the other side of the jeep. She moved to check it out when her head was grabbed from behind and smashed against the door to the jeep. She fell unconscious in the empty parking lot.

XXX

Jenny woke up with a groan lying on her back on the ground. She sat up slowly because everything was dizzy. She reached up to touch the side of her head and found dried blood had run down her face. With the same hand she reached out to touch the metal bars, and look around her surroundings. She found that she couldn't stand up because she was locked in a metal cage, "Great," she whispered. That was when she looked down beside her and realized Sam was with her in the cage, "Sam," she reached out for him and found that he was still breathing but unconscious. She checked him for any wounds and found that he shared the same bump on the head as she.

She looked down at herself to check for further injuries when she noticed the zipper on her jeans were unzipped. The button was attached but her zipper was open. She took in a deep breath at the same time as she heard a coughing noise not that far away from her. She looked up into the eyes of Alvin Jenkins, the man that went missing. The way the man stared at her before looking guilty away only confirmed her worst fears. Something had happened to her and she had no control over it.

A cold feeling rushed over her as she heard Sam groan beside her. She quickly zipped her pants.

"Jenny?" he whispered as he sat up.

She cleared her thought, "Yeah, Sam, it's me."

"I came looking for you, to tell you that we where leaving town. That he didn't think we had a case," he said.

She laughed, "I think you geniuses were wrong," she gestured to their surroundings, "I would say this is a case."

"Are you okay?" he asked, reaching for her.

She looked away from him, "I'm fine. I just want to get out of here," Jenkins made another noise, "I found our missing person."

Sam followed her line of vision, "You're alive," he moved toward Jenkins, "You okay?" he asked the man.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Jenkins asked sarcastically.

Sam turned back to his sister, "Where are we?"

"I don't know," she said, "I just woke up shortly before you did. Jenkins might know more about the subject."

"The country, I think. Smells like the country," Jenkins said, "You two know each other?" he gave Jenny a sad look.

"We're siblings…We were looking for you," Sam said.

"Well, no offense, but this is a piss-poor rescue," Jenkins said.

"Our brother is out there looking for us," Sam said.

"So, he's not going to find us. We're in the middle of nowhere. Waiting for them to come back and do God-knows-what to us," Jenkins said.

"What are they? Have you seen them?" Sam asked as Jenny rested her head against the bars.

"What are you talking about?" Jenkins asked confused.

Before Sam could say anything more, "They're human," Jenny whispered.

Sam looked back at her, this time he's the one who is confused, "What?"

"See for yourself," Jenkins said as they all heard a door opening.

Jenny and Sam looked to see two men wearing black coats and hats walk into the building they were being held in. One of the men unlocks Jenkins cage to give him food, while the other man walks over to the cage Jenny and Sam were in. He leans down to Jenny's level, "Look, the pretty one is awake. Can I finish what I started, now?" the man was stroking the bars as Jenny moved away. Sam placed himself in front of his sister.

"You heard what Pa said. She's not here for that," the other one said.

Jenny grabbed onto Sam's arm, "What did you do?" Sam yelled.

The man just laughed before following the other out of the way they came in.

Sam turned to face his sister; he reached out to hold her silent, tearful face, "Jen," he said calmly.

"I don't know what happened…I just woke up and…" 

Sam held his little sister in his arms, "Its okay," he whispered to her.

"She wasn't," Jenkins said, getting their attention, "He didn't."

Sam nodded his head to show his understanding as he continued to hold her.

After Jenny calmed down, Sam began to question Jenkins, "How often do they feed you?"

"Once a day," he replied.

"How nice of them," Jenny said.

"They use that thing over there to open the cage," Jenkins pointed to the panel.

"And that's the only time you see them?" Sam asked.

"So far, but I'm waiting," Jenkins said.

"Waiting for what?" Sam asked.

"You plan on making a great escape," Jenny said.

"Wouldn't you?" Jenkins asked.

"I think that's the least of your worries right now," Sam said.

"Why is that?" Jenkins asked.

"It might be best to try to figure out what they want," Sam explained.

"What do you think they want?" Jenny asked.

"Depends on who they are," he said.

"They're a bunch of psycho hillbilly rednecks," Jenkins said, "Looking for love in all the wrong places," he looked at Jenny, "Sorry."

The three of them went silent for awhile. Jenny laid down after Sam suggested she try to get some sleep. She couldn't sleep so she just laid there watching Sam as he moved around the cage like he was looking for something. He was able to get a hold of some wire that was dangling.

"What are you trying to do?" Jenny asked him.

"I don't know yet," he said, "It might help us."

"Do you think Dean can find us?" she asked.

He stopped what he was doing to look at her, "Nothing will stop him. He won't rest until he finds us. I promise."

"You shouldn't make promises that you might not be able to keep," she said.

He was silent for a few seconds, "Just try to get some sleep," he said before going to back to messing around with the wire.

"What's your name again?" Jenkins asked.

"It's Sam," he said.

"Your sister is right. Making promises is easy but keeping them is the tricky part," Jenkins said, "You should give up, Sammy, there's no way out."

"Don't call me…" he began to say but stopped when he tore down the wire coil along with a small piece of metal. Before Jenkins could ask, "It's a bracket."

Just then the locks to the Jenkins' cage unlocked. He slowly opens the door to his cage, "Must have been a short," he climbed out, "Maybe you knocked something loose."

Jenny sat up to see what was happening, "I think you should get back in there, Jenkins," Sam told him.

"What?" Jenkins asked.

"Sam's right," Jenny spoke up, "This doesn't feel right. That was too easy."

"Don't you two want to get out of here?" Jenkins asked.

"Yes, but that was too easy," Sam said.

"Look, I'm going to get out of here, and I'm going to send help, okay, don't worry," Jenkins said as he made his way to the door.

"You're leaving us!" Jenny said.

"I'll bring help, I promise," Jenkins said before leaving.

Jenny and Sam stared after him even after Jenkins was long gone, "Well, great guy. I'm sure glad we tried to find him," Jenny said before laying back down.

It wasn't long until they heard Jenkins screaming from somewhere.

"Do you remember freshman English class, the story about a hunter hunting humans for sport because he wanted to hunt the greatest predator on earth?" Jenny asked from her spot on the ground.

"The Most Dangerous Game," Sam answered as he came to sit beside her, "But I think there is more to this than just hunting for sport…I think they might be hunting for food."

Jenny made a face, "They were fattening the prey. And now we are next."

"You don't know that," Sam tried to reassure her.

"Unless we find a way out or Dean comes banging through that door to rescue us; we are on the menu," she said.

XXX

Hours had passed and Jenny had finally able to fall asleep with Sam sitting up beside her.

She groaned in her sleep as she turned over.

"_Jenny get down here, I want you to meet someone," Bobby called to her from the bottom of the stairs. Jenny descended the stairs and found Bobby in his study with another man, "Jenny, this is James. He's a friend of mine. A hunter. I work with him once in a while. James, this is Jenny."_

_James stood up from his seat to shake hands with her, "It's nice to meet you. The daughter of John Winchester."_

_Jenny returned the handshake, "You know my dad?"_

"_No, I've never met him but word gets around when you're a very good hunter," James said._

"_I've invited James here to train you. He will be staying with us," Bobby announced._

"_What?" Jenny cried, "You said that you would teach me."_

"_I know I did but that was before I knew you would get on my nerves so easily," Bobby said, "I'm too old to train someone to be a hunter at my age. James is very good at what he does."_

"_I'll teach you everything I know," James said, "You're in good hands."_

Jenny woke up suddenly with a start, "Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine I…just can't believe we are still stuck here," she said.

Sam smiled at her sadly when the door to the barn slammed open and the two men from earlier carried in an unconscious woman. This particular unconscious woman was a police officer. They tossed the officer into the now empty cage and left the same way they had come in.

Sam turned around to look at Jenny, "I don't think they had planned to capture a police officer."

"Then what is she doing here?" Jenny asked.

"Maybe she has some idea of what's been going on here," he said.

"Like she's looking for us?" she asked.

"I don't know. Dean wouldn't have gone to the police for help," he said.

"Maybe he had no other choice," she said, "Either way…some rescue."

The officer started to wake up causing their attention to focus on her, "You okay?" Sam asked.

The officer looked at them closely, "Are you Sam and Jenny Winchester?"

They shared a look before answering, "Yeah," Sam answered.

"Who are you?" Jenny asked.

"I'm Kathleen. Your cousin is looking for you two," she said.

Sam and Jenny looked relieved, "Thank God. Where is he?" Sam asked.

"I cuffed him to my car," Kathleen answered.

Sam sighed.

"So much for Dean banging in through that door to save us," Jenny said. A few seconds later, Dean came walking in through the barn door, "Holy crap, I spoke too soon!"

Dean looked very happy as he approached their cage, "Sam? Jenny? Are you hurt?" he asked as he bent down to Jenny's eye level, who was leaning up against the bars.

"No," Sam answered.

Jenny grabbed onto the metal bars, "I never thought I'd be so happy to see your ugly face again."

Dean touched her hands, "I can still leave you, you know. But I'm too attached to you," he said. He looked at Sam, "Damn, it's good to see you."

"How did you get out of the cuffs?" Kathleen asked.

Dean didn't even realize she was in the cage next to theirs, "Oh, I know a trick or two," he told her before walking over to see the locks on the cage, "Oh, these locks look like they're going to be a bitch."

"Well, there's some kind of automatic control right there," Sam said as he pointed the panel out to Dean.

"Have you seen them?" Dean asked as he looked at the panel.

"Maybe a little too up close and personal," Jenny whispered.

"Yeah, they're just people," Sam said.

"Not just people," Jenny said, "Hillbillies."

"What do they want?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. They let Jenkins go, but that was some sort of trap. It doesn't make any sense to me," Sam said.

"They're crazy. Crazy doesn't always make sense," Jenny said.

"Well, you do have a point. You know with our usual playmates, there's rules, there's patterns. But with people, they're just crazy," Dean said.

"How does it look?" Jenny asked referring to the panel.

"This thing takes a key. Key?" Dean asked.

"They might keep it with them," Jenny said.

"Alright, I better go find it," Dean said before heading toward the exit.

"Be careful," Sam called after him.

"And hurry," Kathleen said.

"I agree," Jenny said.

"Hey, it's me," Dean before leaving.

"That isn't always a good thing," Jenny said to Sam.

XXX

"Something must have happened," Kathleen said, "It's been too long."

"Hey, that's our brother you are talking about," Jenny said.

"Yeah, well, they killed mine," Kathleen said.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Sam said.

Just then the barn door slammed open once again, the man who had done something to Jenny came in. He unlocked Sam and Jenny's cage.

"What are you doing?" Sam yelled, getting Jenny behind him.

"Pa said I had to kill you," the man said, holding the gun up, "I won't be able to have you alive," he said to Jenny.

Kathleen distracts the man, giving Sam a chance to tackle him to the ground. They fought for the gun, while Jenny screamed for Sam until there was a gun shot.

"Sammy!" Jenny rushed to him to find that Sam was still alive.

Jenny helped Sam stand up, "Its Sam," he said.

She smiled, "Dude, so not the time."

"Excuse me," Kathleen interrupted, "It's great that you got out of the cage. I'd like to get out now."

Sam gave Jenny the gun as he worked on getting Kathleen free. Once that was done, the three of them had to hide because they heard shouting coming from outside.

Eventually, Sam was able to take down the younger man while Kathleen had a gun to the older man, "We have to find Dean," Jenny said.

"I'll watch this one. You go ahead," Kathleen offered.

"Sam, it's not our place," Jenny said before finally the two of them left the barn to find their brother.

"He must be inside the house," Sam said before they began to climb the front porch steps.

The front door opened and out came Dean looking worse for wear, "We were just about to come rescue you," Jenny teased.

"Clearly I didn't need rescuing," Dean said before giving them each a hug, "You two alright?" Jenny didn't answer him but Sam did, "Jenny?"

"I'll feel better once I shower," she said.

"Where's Kathleen?" Dean asked.

They heard a gun shot coming from the barn. A few seconds later, out walked Kathleen.

"Where's the girl?" Kathleen asked Dean.

"There was a girl?" Jenny asked.

"I locked her creepy ass in the closet," Dean said, "What about the dad?"

"Shot, trying to escape," Kathleen answered.

But they all knew the truth.

XXX

Kathleen let them go before the police showed up. They were left to walk back into town to get the impala. What seemed like forever, they finally got back to the car and drove to the motel they were staying at. They planned on leaving the next morning.

Once they entered into the motel, "I'm first in the shower," Jenny said as she was grabbing her bag.

"Yeah, go ahead," Sam said as she was closing the bathroom door.

Sam sat down on the bed to proceed to removing his shoes, "Okay man, what exactly happened out there?" Dean asked. Sam just looked at the closed bathroom door as they heard the water being turned on, "I know something happened. What was it?"

Jenny ripped off her dirty clothes and through them into the trash can. She turned on the hot water and climbed in to stand under the water. She grabbed a bar of soap to start scrubbing her body clean.

She didn't know what happened to her but she could feel in crawling around on her body. She just needed to get clean. She just wanted to forget.

"It's not fair," she whispered before sitting down under the water, hugging her legs to her chest.

She cried as she rocked herself.

XXX

Jenny finally emerged from the bathroom to find her brothers staring at her, "You told him, didn't you?" she asked Sam.

"Don't be mad at him. I asked him to tell me," Dean said.

"He had no right to tell you," she said as she walked past him with her stuff.

"You shouldn't have to deal with this on your own," Sam said.

"Why should I deal? This was all my fault," she said.

"I don't want to hear you say that," Dean said.

"But it was my fault. I wasn't paying attention. I was too worried about hooking up with the guy from the bar. I wasn't in control," she cried.

Dean went to her, to hold her, "That doesn't matter now, you hear me, and this wasn't your fault."

Once he got Jenny to calm down, the brothers were able to take their showers. Dean let them have the beds, while he took the floor.

Jenny tossed and turned for hours. She couldn't get to sleep even if she tried. She quietly left the motel room. She began to text on her phone in the darkened parking lot, "**You still want to hook up?**" she wrote, leaving a message with the Italian guy from the bar.

It took a few minutes but she got a response, "**You know I do.**"

"**Meet me at the Stars Motel. I'll get a room and keep the door open.**" She wrote.

"**I'll see you soon.**"

She got a motel room as far away from her brothers' like she said she would and waited for him to show. She waited ten minutes against the headboard of the bed. The Italian guy walked into the room, "Close the door," she said.

"You want something to drink? I brought beer," he said.

"No," she said as she got up to walk to him, "Just take off your clothes."

"Someone's in a hurry," he said, putting the beer down.

He had his shoes and shirt off when Jenny pushed him onto the bed flat. She took off her shirt and straddled his waist, "I'm in control," she ordered.

"What ever you…"

She put her fingers over his mouth, "Stop talking."

_James had Jenny flat on her back once again, "You're doing this all wrong," he said._

_She pushed him off of her and got off the floor, "We've been doing this same move for hours. Clearly I'm not going to get it, so lets move on to something else," she said frustrated._

_He laughed, "Its self defense. You can't just skip around. Again," he ordered._

"_No, I need a break," she said, taking a drink of water._

"_Bobby was right when he said that you'll be a pain in the ass. A hot ass none the less," he said._

_She turned to face him, "You do realize I'm jail bait, right?"_

"_Bobby said that you'll be turning eighteen in a few short weeks. Jail bait or not, I have a few fake police badges. I'm sure I could weasel my way out of it," he teased._

_She smirked, "Aren't you afraid Bobby might kill you?"_

"_No, sweetheart, Bobby would kill me. Friend or no friend…Besides, it would just be part of the thrill," he smirked._

"_You dirty old man," she said._

"_I'm not that old. I just turned thirty," he said._

"_Whatever," she said._

"_Again," he ordered. She didn't move from her spot, "Don't make me spank you."_

"_You would actually enjoy that, wouldn't you?" she asked._


	19. Shadow

Chapter 19

Shadow

Salem, Massachusetts. Six months ago.

It was night when the group of three women joined together in a circle around a small fire. They had combined their hands as they chanted. The fire rose once the chanting was complete.

Six miles away, a man in his mid-twenties was watching TV when his heart stopped. He didn't put up a struggle.

Back at the group, the women were packing and clearing the ground; getting rid of any proof that they were behind the Witch House.

XXX

"The Witch House, home of Judge Jonathan Corwin, is the only structure still standing in Salem with direct ties to the Witchcraft Trials of 1692," a woman said as she gave a small tour.

"I can't believe we paid for this," Dean whispered to Sam, "You could have looked this up on the internet."

"I don't know why you're complaining, it's not your money," Sam said.

"From what we know, the five victims had nothing to do with this house," Dean said, picking up a candle stick.

"Please don't touch that," the tour guide said.

"That's fine," Dean said, "We were just leaving. Jen, stop flirting and let's go."

Jenny turned to face her brothers, "Seriously!" she waked toward them, "We can't go anywhere nice."

The Winchesters left the Witch House and walked to the impala that was parked down the street, "It's just an old house with an ugly past," Dean said, opening the door, "I'm sure we can find another one down the street."

"But the Witch House is part of history," Sam said.

"You and history…We still have a job to do," Dean said, driving off.

At the Crafty Motel in town, "So, what do we know?" Dean asked.

"There have been five victims; two females and three males. Once a month since January. All from a six mile radius from one location," Sam said, "Can you guess the location?"

"The Witch House. Awesome," Dean said, "Any other connections?"

"No, its seems all random," Sam said.

"Nothing is random," Dean said, "There is always a pattern."

"There might not be a pattern," Jenny spoke up from her laptop, "And I might have a suspect," holding up a flyer, "Six Star Coven."

"Why did it have to be witches?" Dean asked, taking the flyer, "Where did you get this?"

"From the house," she said, "Not only do they have a lame name, but they also have a website."

Sam and Dean stood behind Jenny looking at the website, "'Wicca spirituality. A New Wicca for a New World,'" Sam read from the website.

"B.S. Witches are bad news," Dean said, "Let's go question them. Does it show an address?"

"It does," she said, closing the laptop, "But I think I should be the one to go. Alone."

"What? No way," Dean said.

"I think they would trust me more than you two," she explained, "I'm a woman, and they're looking for more members…Females only."

"No," Sam said, "Not alone."

"Come on," she said, "I'll be in and out. Ask a few questions, see if they had anything to do with it, and leave."

"We might not like it but we have to know for sure," Sam said.

Dean was silent before answering, "Fine. In and out. No pocking around for the broom closet."

"I don't think witches actually fly on broom sticks," she said.

Dean just stared at his sister, "Come on Sabrina, the non teenage witch. Before I change my mind."

XXX

"I hope you don't mind the tea leaves," Selena said, handing Jenny the cup as they sat in the living room, "I make tea the old way."

Jenny smiled before taking a sip, "I don't mind."

"Why did you come to Salem?" Mary asked.

"I wanted a new start and a new coven," Jenny said, "And what better place than Salem."

"Where were you located before?" Kat asked.

"I was in Boston living with my boyfriend…ex-boyfriend," she said.

"Why leave?" Selena asked.

"I caught my ex-boyfriend cheating on me…with my coven leader, hence the new start and coven," she said.

"Why didn't you seek vengeance?" Kat asked.

"Kat, please," Selena said, "We do not do that sort of thing in my coven."

"Of course," she said, finishing her tea.

"I'll take that for you," Marry said, taking the cup and looking at the tea leaves on the bottom.

"What are you doing?" Jenny asked.

"She's only tea reading," Selena explained, "Did you not do this in your old coven?"

"I'm new to the craft," she said.

"Can I continue?" Mary asked.

Jenny nodded.

"This shows great pain in your past, but you are still hopeful…And you should be. You are meant for great things," Mary said.

"Does that show that I'm in for a lot of money too?" she asked, trying to push of what she heard, "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Of course. It's done the hall," Selena said.

Jenny walked down the hallway and once she was out of sight she started to open random doors. The first door she opened was the broom closet, but the second door she tried was filled with something she was not expecting.

"I'm sorry but I have to go," Jenny said, appearing in the living room, "I forgot that I had an appointment with the realtor agent 20 minutes ago."

"It was nice meeting you," Selena said, "We'll be in touch again."

"Oh, that's great," Jenny smiled the best she could.

She left the house as casual as she could, but once she was out of sight from the house she ran down the street to the impala.

"Where's the fire?" Dean asked as soon as she entered the car.

"Those bitches are witches," she said, "They're the real thing."

"Did you find proof?" Sam asked, turned around facing her as well as Dean.

"Well, other than the broom closet," she said sarcastically, "I found the all-time room of horrors. I got a photo," showing them her phone, "Isn't that the first victim?"

Sam looked closely, "Yeah. They didn't put pictures in the paper of the other, but I bet that them."

"Why keep photos of their victim on the wall?" Dean asked.

"Does it matter?" Jenny asked, "Witches are just bad."

XXX

"Did you get everything we need?" Dean asked Sam as he came back to the motel room.

"Yeah," Sam said, "Did you tell her?"

"Yep," Dean said, looking over at Jenny who had her arms crossed on the bed, "She'll get over it."

They went to leave when Jenny stopped them, "Thought you should know," she said, getting their attention, "The reason for all the victims, I think they planned on doing some kind of spell. Dark stuff too."

"What kind of spell?" Dean asked.

"Each killing happened every month on the same day, the sixth," she said, "They were used as a sacrifice. They need another sacrifice by tonight to complete their spell. As for what kind of spell, I have no idea. That's all Bobby knew. His best guess, a resurrection spell, hence the need for six sacrifices."

"Good thing we are here to stop it," Sam said.

"Be careful, boys," she said, "Happy hunting."

XXX

"_Come on," Jenny said, pulling on James' arm, "Just one dance."_

"_I think you've had plenty of dances," James said, refusing to get up, "And I think you've had too much to drink. The whole point of a fake I.D. is to not get wasted your first time out."_

"_James," she rolled her eyes, "It's my birthday. You promised to take me out. I want to dance with you."_

"_This wasn't what I had in mind on taking you out," he said, referring to the night club they were in._

"_Please," she begged._

"_Alright, I cave," he said, standing up, only to have her drag him out onto the dance floor._

_It turned out to be more than one dance._

_Sometime later and a few more drinks, James had Jenny's back to him as they swayed to the music. He had his hands on her hips, just feeling her hips move to the beat. He turned her around to face him as he stared into her eyes before he lead her away from the dance floor. It was nice to call it a night._

_Once outside the club, "James?" she asked, pulling on his hand to stop. He turned around to face her, "Thanks for tonight. I really needed the break."_

"_I have been working that ass of yours hard," he teased before leaning down to kiss her on the lips. He didn't realize what he was doing until it was too late. It turned out she wasn't the only one drinking like a sailor that night._

_She stopped kissing him first, "What do you say about checking this maiden into a hotel room," she said, referring to herself, "To cash in her V-card," she smiled up at him._

_He looked at her for a few seconds, realizing just how innocent this girl really was. With the life he was preparing her for, a hunters' life, innocence really is hard to come by._

"_I know just the place," he said, leading her to his car._

_By the time the pair of them reached Bobby's house, Jenny was out cold in the seat beside him. He never planned on taking her to a hotel room._

_James carried her up to her room and laid her out on her bed. He helped her out of her shoes before coving her up and leaving her alone for the night. Her V-card was something she would have to cash in at another time._

XXX

Jenny stirred from sleep. She realized she had fallen asleep while waiting on her brothers to return from hunting the witch coven. The room was dark when she realized what had woken her up from sleep because she heard the noise again.

"I hope you had a good dream," Selena said, appearing out of the darkness. Causing Jenny to stand up suddenly as she reached for her knife from her night stand, "Looking for this," she said, holding it up.

Jenny realized in that moment that she was screwed.

"Where's the other two?" Jenny asked, standing her ground.

"Your two hunter friends killed my sisters," Selena said, switching on the light, "I barely got away."

Jenny could see a gash on her neck like someone tried to behead her, "Are they still alive?" she asked.

"Of course," Selena said, "How else could I get my revenge?" Selena flung Jenny to the opposite side of the room with one flick of her hand, "My sisters and I were almost done. By the end of the night, we would have been reunited with our Mother Hecate," she walked toward Jenny, "Your friends slaughtered my sisters."

"If it makes you feel any better," Jenny spoke up, "Those friends of mine are my brothers. Bros over hoes."

Selena sneered at Jenny before flicking her hand again to cause her to hit the wall again harder, "I'm glade you're enjoying yourself. When your brothers get back," Selena said, "My party would have just begun…Beside," getting in her face, "I still have time for the spell to be complete," Jenny looked scared, "I believe I have found the right person for sixth sacrifice. Won't you just come on down."

Selena took Jenny's knife and stabbed her in the gut against the wall.

Jenny gasped in pain just as the door flew open and in came Dean and Sam.

"No!" Dean screamed before lunging himself at the witch.

Sam moved to catch his sister before she hit the ground.

"S…Sam," she gasped.

"Shh, it's okay," Sam whispered, putting pressure on her wound. He turned to look at Dean as he killed the witch, "We have to get her to the hospital," he said before picking her up. She screamed in pain, "I'm sorry."

The last thing Jenny remembered before passing out was Sam leaning over her in the back seat, keeping pressure on her stomach, and Dean yelling at her to stay awake as he drove to the nearest hospital.

XXX

Jenny woke up to the sound of Dean and Sam arguing.

"We never should have left her alone," Dean said, "She would have been better off with us."

"Dean," Sam said, "It's not your fault. Its as much mine than your."

"We are responsible for her," Dean said.

"I am too," Sam said.

"Boys," Jenny said, "I'm trying to sleep. Keep it down."

Dean and Sam appeared on either side of the bed, "How are you feeling?" Sam asked.

"Like I've been stabbed," she replied. Dean made a noise, "Too soon?"

"You're not going to hear me say this a lot," Dean said, "But you were right."

"And you're going to hear me say this a lot," she said, "Told you."

Sam laughed, "A few more days in the hospital and the doctor said we can take you home," he said.

"And where is that again?" she asked.

**A/N: Here starts, 'Shadow'**

The Winchesters were now in Chicago on a case of a young woman being murdered in her apartment. The funny thing was that her apartment was securely locked.

It had been weeks since Salem but Jenny still needed time to heal. Her brothers wanted to send her to Bobby's but she had refused. So the deal was that she stay in the motel room anywhere they went under lock and (symbols on the floor) key until she was up to speed again.

So she waited for them to return with food.

Dean and Sam walked into room, "You could have gotten a freaking room that had better TV…The damn cable was out," she complained.

"Do you want your food or not?" Dean asked. He handed the bag over, "No complaining about cheeseburgers. Just eat it," he turned to Sam, "So, hot little Meg is summoning the Daeva?"

"What?!" Jenny asked with a bit of burger in her mouth, "The girl Sam met months ago when he ran away like a crying bitch, and left Dean and I for scarecrow bate."

"The same one," Dean said.

"I was not crying," Sam said.

"Sam and I found out it was her," Dean said, "I didn't like the vibe I got off of her. So, we followed her."

"Looks like she was using that black altar to control the thing," Sam commented.

"But why?" Jenny asked, "Daeva shouldn't be messed with. You can't control them."

"We have no idea," Sam said sitting town at the table across from his sister.

Dean was looking through some police records, "Holy crap!"

"What?" Jenny and Sam asked.

"What I was going tell you earlier…I pulled a favor with my…friend, Amy, over at the police department…" Dean started.

"Wait," Jenny interrupted, "When did you find time for a hook-up?"

Dean continued, "The complete records of the two victims…we missed something the first time. The first victim, the old man, he spent his whole life in Chicago, but he wasn't born here. Look where he was born."

"Lawrence, Kansas," Sam answered, after looking at the records.

"Meredith, second victim, turns out she was adopted. And guess where she's from," Dean continued, looking at his sister.

"Do I get three guesses?" Jenny asked.

"Holy crap," Sam said.

"Yeah," Dean agreed.

"It's where everything started. So, you think Meg's tied up with the demon?" Sam asked.

"Possibility," Dean said.

"What's the significance of Lawrence?" Sam asked.

"Maybe it has nothing to do with Lawrence at all," Jenny said.

"Beats me. But I say we trash that black altar, grab Meg, and have ourselves a friendly little interrogation," Dean said.

"No, we can't, we shouldn't tip her off. We've should stake out that warehouse," Sam said.

"I'll tell you one thing. I don't think we should do this alone," Dean said, eyeing Jenny and Sam for their reactions.

"You mean Dad?" Jenny asked. Dean nodded, "Good luck trying to reach him."

XXX

_**Flashback: From Nightmare**_

_After a few short seconds, "Sweetheart," she heard from the other end._

"_Dad?"_

"_Is everything alright?" she heard him ask, "Are you okay?"_

"_Dad, I'm fine…I didn't call for me. I called about Sam," she said._

_She heard him sigh, "What's wrong with Sam?"_

"_I don't know, but it's not nothing. He's been…acting strange lately. He's been able to do things," she explained._

"_Acting strange how?" he asked._

"_Well, maybe if you were around you will actual know what's going on with your children. Sam lost his girlfriend months ago, and where were you? Dean almost died a while ago, and where were you? He's trying to be you and he's desperately trying to find you. And I'm…I've been lost since my mom died. Where have you been dad? We need you."_

_John was silent. He honestly didn't know how to respond to his daughter's pleas._

"_Sweetheart, I know. I'm really close to something. Something that will solve all our problems. Then we can be together as a family, I promise," he said._

"_I wish I can believe you…"she said._

"_Of course you can," he said, "I'm your father."_

"_Most of the time…yeah," she said._

"_What were you saying earlier about Sam?" he asked, ignoring what she said to him._

"_It's…Its nothing. I'm sure you're busy. Sorry for keeping you," she said before hanging up._

XXX

Dean didn't reach their Dad but left a voice message. They soon got ready to go after Meg and the Daeva.

They had left the room awhile ago, leaving Jenny to pace around the apartment and look out the window non-stop.

She got out her phone to call Bobby, "Bobs, how's my favorite old man?" she teased.

"_I really wish you wouldn't call me that," _she heard Bobby say, _"You make it sound dirty."_

"Have you heard from Dad?" she asked.

"_No. Dean called me earlier asking the same thing. Chicago is really running close to home, huh?"_

"Well, not for me personally," she said.

"_It doesn't matter. It affects one of you, it affects you all. I'll call if I happen to hear from him. Take care of yourself."_

"I will. You too Bobby," she hung up and put her phone back in her pocket.

She heard a noise from behind and cursed herself for not having her gun on her.

"What did I teach you about keeping a weapon on you at all times?" the man asked her.

She turned around at the sound of the man's voice, "Dad?" She hesitated, "Christo," she said.

"At least something took," John said.

She ran into his arms and hugged him tight.

He rubbed her back, "Sweetheart," he whispered.

She let go of him and pushed him away, "I haven't seen you in over two years."

"I'm sorry," he said, "I've been busy. You know that…" he looked down and saw her bandage sticking out, "What happened to you?"

"Try calling Dean back once in a while," she said, walking away.

"Don't give me that tone," he said, "I'm serious."

She turned to face him again, "Well, so am I. So much shit has happened in the past year…And you didn't have time for us," she said.

"I'm really close to something," he said.

She looked at him, "How close are we talking?"

"Enough to come here," he said.

"You know about Meg?" she asked.

"The girl?" he asked, "No. Just that people originally from Lawrence were dropping like flies."

"How long have you been here?" she asked.

John started to look around the room, "Does it matter? Your brothers should be here soon," he came to stand beside her, looking out the window, "So, what happened?"

She sighed, "Our last case, I was gutted like a fish by some witch bitch who wanted to resurrect her mommy. No big deal, I've been on the mend."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there," he said.

Just then Dean and Sam come walking into the apartment and sees a man standing beside their sister, "Hey!" Dean said.

John turns around to face their sons, "Hey, boys," he said. Dean crosses the room to reach his dad and give him a hug. Once John releases him, he looks at Sam, "Hi Sam."

"Hey, Dad," Sam whispered.

Jenny couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face.

Getting right back to business, the family reunion was over, "Dad, it was a trap. I didn't know, I'm sorry," Dean said.

"It's all right. I thought it might've been," John said.

"You were there?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I got there just in time to see the girl take the swan dive. She was the bad guy, right?" John asked.

"Yep," Jenny said from behind her father, "Evil bitch."

John looked back at her, "Good. Well, it doesn't surprise me. The demon has tried to stop me before," he said, "It knows I'm close. It knows I'm going kill it. Not just exorcise it or send it back to hell, actually kill it."

"How?" Dean asked.

"I'm working on that part," John said.

"Let us come with you. We'll help," Sam said as Dean gave him a warning look.

John smiled, "No, Sam. Not yet. Just try to understand. This demon is a scary son of a bitch. I don't want you caught in the crossfire. I don't want you hurt," he said.

"Dad, you don't have to worry about us," Sam said.

"Of course I do. I'm your father," John said.

"Well, most of the time," Jenny whispered, causing Dean to give her a warning look.

"Listen Sammy…" John started to say before Dean pushed Jenny to the side to give them a moment to talk.

"What was that?" Jenny asked.

"You don't need to hear that," Dean said, "It's not your concern."

"Whatever," Jenny said, "We are one big semi-happy family again. At least, for a little while."

"Yeah," Dean agreed, "I guess we are."

They watch father and son embrace for a few seconds before John was thrown across the room, "No!" Dean shouted before being thrown to the floor as well. Jenny was knocked over the table, taking the table on the side as she fell.

The four of them continued being attacked by the shadow creature until Sam reached for the bag he left on the floor earlier, "Shut your eyes!" he shouted, "These things are shadow demons, so let's light them up!" He ignites a flare and the entire apartment room is bright, "Dad!" he says working his way over to him

One of Jenny's legs got gashed up during the attack, Dean helped her up and they followed Sam and John out.

They walked down the ally way toward their cars once they got out of the building, "We don't have much time," Sam said, "We have to go before the flare dies out."

"Wait, Sam. Dad, you can't come with us," Dean said after leaning Jenny up against the impala for support.

"What?" Jenny asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"You boys and Jenny are beat to hell," John said, disagreeing.

"We'll be alright," Dean said.

"We need to stick together," Jenny said from her spot, "We are stronger that way."

"She's right," Sam said, "We go after the demon…"

"Sam! Listen to me! We almost got dad killed in there. Don't you understand? They're going use us to get to him. I mean, Meg was right. Dad's vulnerable when he's with us," Dean said.

"For all you know, Meg might have planted that thought into your head because it's what they want," Jenny said.

"We can't take that chance," Dean said.

"Dad, no," Sam said, grabbing his shoulder, "After everything, after all the time we spent looking for you. Please, I have to be a part of this fight."

"Sammy, this fight is just starting," John said. Looking at Jenny, "And we are all have a part to play," back at Sam, "For now, you've got to trust me, son. Okay, you've got to let me go." Sam finally does after he hugs John one more time. Then John hugs Dean and then Jenny, "Be careful, sweetheart," he whispers to her and then lets go, "Be careful, boys. And watch your sister."

"Yes sir," Dean and Sam say at the same time.

The three of them watches their father get into his trunk and watches him drive off down the ally.

"Come on," Dean said, grabbing Jenny to help her get into the back seat.

The impala drives down the ally in the same direction as their dad, but at the end of the ally they take a right instead of a left.


	20. Dead Man's Blood

Chapter 20:

Dead Man's Blood

St. Paul, Nebraska

One year ago

Prom night

"Nancy, come on, everyone else is going to the tower," a teen age boy said.

"I don't care, Rick, the place is haunted. You heard the stories," Nancy said.

"You can't believe all the towns' legends," Rick said.

"Not even after what happened at last year's prom. I heard what Sarah Summers told the police what happened at the tower. I'm not going," she said.

"Look, after we check out the tower with everyone, I'll take you to the hotel room I have check out and I'll do that thing you like," he said.

"It's not worth it," the girl said.

"Even though it'll have you screaming in pleasure in a few minutes," he said.

Nancy sighed, "I hate you sometimes."

The couple met up with two other couples and headed over to Magnus Tower.

"Maybe we shouldn't," another girl said, standing at the foot of the tower.

"I agree," Nancy said.

"You are a bunch of girls," another boy said, grabbing his date and dragging her inside.

Rick grabbed Nancy, "If you drag me in like that, we are breaking up," she said.

Rick let go, "We are just going to look around for a few minutes. Nothing is going to happen, I promise."

The rest of them followed the first couple.

Nancy was right. They shouldn't have gone to the tower. Like the legend says; whoever goes in, all but one doesn't leave.

XXX

Present day

"It's in dad's journal?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, Magnus Tower built in 1931 by Jon Magnus. Fifty years ago, when the high school was getting restored, they held prom at the tower," Sam read from the journal.

"Prom?" Dean asked.

"In 1956, the senior class only had about thirty students; the ground floor of the tower was big enough. Dad also wrote, 'Whoever goes in, all but one doesn't leave.' It must be part of the legend," Sam explained.

"Yeah, that doesn't sound creepy," Dean said, "What's so important about the tower?"

"The senior class of 1956 died that night at the tower. There was some kind of freak accident, the floor above them collapsed. It doesn't go into much detail," Sam said.

"Why not demo the whole building?" Dean asked.

"Its part of the town's history," Jenny explained from her laptop, "Jon Magnus helped build this town."

"Sighting has been seen every year around this time. People see ghost teenagers in formal wear around the tower or even at the high school," Sam explained.

"Why at the high school?" Dean asked, "They died at the tower."

"The place stood abandoned for almost ten years, until teens thought it would be fun to visit the tower on prom night," Jenny explained, "There are police reports throughout the years of teenagers dying at the tower. The kicker is only one death at the tower each time a report was filed."

"'All but one doesn't leave'. Why?" Dean asked.

"I think because in 1956, there was one survivor. Hannah McCain crawled out of the rumble," she said.

"So a group of teens would go into the tower and only one of them wouldn't make it out alive?" Sam asked.

"Looks that way. The last victim was a girl named Nancy Stark," she said.

"How are we supposed to stop a killer tower?" Dean asked.

The three of them sat in the motel room silently.

"Well, we have to do something," Sam said, "Kids aren't going to stop going."

"We blow it up," Jenny said. The brothers stared at her, "No one else would be able to go in, if there's not a tower anymore."

"That might work," Dean said, "But we need to salt every floor. Something is keeping the spirits here."

"We need to do some shopping," Sam said, "Its going to take a lot of salt."

"Prom is tonight, so we have to do it now," Jenny said.

After the got all the supplies, they drove to the tower.

"I want to look around first," Dean said, "Sam, you're with me. Jenny, stay here."

"But…"

"As I can see, all the victims were female," Dean said, "Your ass is staying in the car."

Jenny looked at Sam, "Don't look at me," he said, "Dean is right."

"Whatever," she looked at her watch, "Just hurry up before teens in formal wear show up and they become part of the legend because we make them go boom."

"Don't be so dramatic," Dean said, "We'll be back in a minute to lay down the salt."

Jenny blocked the only road to the tower with the Impala as she waited for her brothers to finish the job. The boys came walking out of the trees, "We should go before it blows," Dean said.

Minutes passed before they heard an explosion. Jenny turned around and saw the tower crumble and go up in flames, "Great job, guys, at least you didn't screw it up."

Dean glared at her in the review mirror.

XXX

**A/N: Here starts Dead Man's Blood**

"Let's eat here," Jenny spoke up, touching the gate to the patio.

Dean looked around, "They don't serve food."

"Yes they do, it's a café," Jenny said.

"Like muffins and stuff…that's not cheeseburgers," Dean complained.

"Dean," Sam said, "Its fine. Let's just look at the menu."

"Beside," Jenny spoke up choosing a patio table, "It's a nice day."

Sam had brought them food and coffee, "It's not a cheeseburger but it's healthy," he said.

"I could just gag," Dean said.

"Could you do that in silence?" Jenny asked, drinking her coffee.

Dean looked across the street, "I'm going to get a newspaper," he said before getting up.

"He didn't even touch his food," Jenny complained.

"He will, if he's hungry enough," Sam said.

"He's such a baby," she said, looking over Sam's shoulder at a guy checking her out. She smiled at him, causing Sam to look over his shoulder.

"Do you have to do that with me sitting right here?" he asked.

"What? I'm just observing that he is very cute," she said before waving at the guy.

"You are just like Dean," Sam whispered.

Jenny looked at her brother, "I am not!"

"Of course not," Sam said before opening his laptop.

Dean had come back to the table with a newspaper. In the end, Dean did eat the food Sam and brought. He just claimed he was too hungry to find a burger place. He flipped through the newspaper, claiming there wasn't a decent lead for them to follow, "Did you get anything?" he asked Sam.

"Well, a man in Colorado, a local man named Daniel Elkins was found mauled in his home," Sam read.

"Elkins? I know that name," Dean said, bringing Jenny's attention away from the table behind Sam.

"Doesn't ring a bell," Sam said.

"Elkins...Elkins...Elkins," Dean repeated several times

"Did you know him or something?" she asked.

"Sounds like the police don't know what to think. At first they said it was some sort of bear attack and now they've found some signs of robbery," Sam continued from behind his laptop.

"A bear broke in and robbed the place," she said sarcastically, "That's new."

Dean brought out dad's journal and started to look through it. He stopped on a page, "Check it out," he said, handing it to Jenny.

Sam leaned over to look at it too. They saw, 'D Elkins' with a phone number.

"You think this is him?" Sam asked.

"It's a Colorado area code," Dean said.

XXX

The Winchesters finally arrived in Manning, Colorado where Daniel Elkins was found dead. Dean pulled up to the local bar, "The newspaper said Elkins was last scene here alive. I want you to ask around to see if the locals know anything. Sam and I will be back to pick you up, we are going to check Elkins' cabin. Just stay here until we call you," he said to his sister.

"Are you actually giving me a solo mission?" she asked.

"Don't make me regret it," Dean said before she got out of the car.

Jenny walked into the bar and made her way over to the bartender, unzipping her heavy coat on her way. She didn't see the person in the corner watching her.

"Excuse me," Jenny said, "Can I get a beer?"

"I'll need to see some I.D.," the female bartender said. Jenny showed it to her, "Coming right up."

Jenny sat down at a bar stool as she was handed the beer but she didn't drink it, "Do you know someone called Elkins?" she asked.

"Mr. Elkins? He was a regular, he came in almost every night and stayed until closing," the barmaid said.

"He was?" Jenny asked.

"He recently died. Did you know him?" the barmaid asked.

"My father knew him," she said.

"I didn't think he was close to anyone. There was someone else in here earlier asking questions," the barmaid said.

"Really?" Jenny asked, sitting up straighter, "Did you happen to catch a name?"

"No, he didn't give it," Jenny was told, "He was sitting over there a few minutes ago."

Jenny looked behind her to where the barmaid pointed, "When did he leave?"

"I don't think I saw him leave yet," the barmaid said, "Oh, here he is."

Jenny felt someone walk up behind her. She reached for her gun as she stood up and turned around to face the person. She sighed, "Dad," putting her gun away. They were lucky the barmaid didn't see it.

"I thought you knew better," he said before putting some money on the bar to pay for the beer.

"What? I'm twenty-one," she said.

"Not that," he looked at the barmaid, "Excuse us." Jenny followed him to an empty table, "When you came in here, you didn't look around," he said.

"I looked," she claimed.

"No, you didn't or you would have seen me sitting right there," he pointed.

"Well, it's good to see you too," she said.

John sighed before hugging his daughter, "Where are Sam and Dean?" he asked before sitting down at the square table.

"They're checking out Elkins' cabin," she said, joining him.

"They just left you here?" he asked.

She sighed, "This was the last place Elkins was seen…I can handle asking questions."

"Like you handled that witch before you got stabbed," he said.

"You left me with Bobby. I spent two years learning about…what we do. If you want a say in how I do things, maybe you shouldn't have abandoned me," she said.

John just glared at her, "I didn't want this life for you."

"Then you shouldn't have chosen this line of work," she said.

"You know why I do this," he said, sternly.

"Yeah, and your sons followed in your foot steps. Do you have no shame? They were babies and you made them grow up into this. They didn't have a choice," she said.

"But you do," John said, "You can leave at anytime."

"I can't leave. Before this year, I only saw you five times in a four year time span. It was the same with Dean and Sam; I got phone calls and random visits not on birthdays or holidays but when it was convenient for them. I was being left behind and I did something about it. This way they have an extra set of hands keeping them safe," she said.

"I didn't know you felt this way," he said.

"How could you not, dad? It's like with Sam all over again. We want you to see us," she said.

"I see you, baby girl, I see you. I'm proud of my children," he said, taking her hands from the table and holding them, "Everyone in this line of work always has a reason. You know mine and I know I wasn't fair to them growing up. I know why Sam is trying so hard now, he lost a lot too."

"Dad, Sam lost a lot more than just Jessica…Jessica was pregnant. He had a chance of being normal and the demon took that away," she said.

"I…I didn't know," he said.

"I know you didn't. Maybe you should stick around and get to know us," she said.

John was silent for a minute before Jenny's phone began to ring, "It's them," she said before answering, "Alright," she said into the phone before hanging, "They'll be here soon. They have to make a quick stop."

"Let's wait for them outside," they got up to go outside, "Zip up your coat," he said.

"They are going to freak when they see you," she told him, "Actually, more than freak."

"Just leave them to me, okay," he said.

They didn't have to wait long. They watched the impala round the corner, the head lights illuminating them more, before the car stopped suddenly.

"I take it that Dean saw you," Jenny said.

"He better get his ass over here before I catch a cold," John said.

The impala finally moved and stopped in front of where they were standing. Jenny moved to get in behind Sam in the passenger's seat and John sat behind Dean in the driver's seat.

"Dad?" Dean asked.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," John said, "Next time you leave your sister, make sure she knows how to scout they place."

All three of them looked at Jenny, "What?"

"I read the news about Daniel; I got here as fast as I could. I stopped at the bar first. Daniel favored his drinking time," John said.

"You came all the way out here for this Elkins guy?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. He was...he was a good man. He taught me a hell of a lot about hunting," John said, "We had kind of a falling out. I hadn't seen him in years."

"Wow, you just have a falling out with every body," Jenny said.

John ignored her, "I should look at that," he said pointing to an envelope Sam was holding.

"What is that?" Jenny asked.

"We found it in Elkin's safe deposit box," Sam explained, "It had dad's initials."

"'If you're reading this, I'm already dead'...that son of a bitch," John said after opening the envelope.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"He had it the whole time," John continued.

"Care to share with the rest of us," Jenny said.

John looked at his daughter before looking at Dean, "When you searched the place, did you see a gun. An old revolver, an antique, did you see it?" he asked.

"There was an old case but it was empty," Dean said.

"They have it," John said.

"They who?" Jenny asked.

"You mean whatever killed Elkins?" Sam asked.

John got out of the car, "We got to pick up the trail."

"Wait, you want us to come with you?" Sam asked.

Jenny was smiling from the backseat. John tried to ignore her, "If Elkins was telling the truth we have to find this gun," he said.

"What's so important about a gun?" Dean asked.

"It's just important," John said.

"We don't even know what these things are yet," Sam said.

"They were what Daniel Elkins killed best: Vampires," John said like it was no big deal.

"Vampires?" Jenny asked.

"I thought there was no such thing," Dean said.

"I thought they were extinct. I thought Elkins and others had wiped them out. I was wrong. We have to find them before they are long gone. I'll follow you in my truck," John said before walking across the street.

"Where are we going?" Jenny asked, "Where do we start to find vampires?"

"We go get a motel room," Sam said, "As for finding vampires, I hope dad has a plan."

"He will," Dean said, "He always does."

XXX

They found a motel close by. John stayed up listening to a dispatcher on his radio, while his kids slept. Jenny got up after a while to sit with John.

"You actually took my advice," she told him.

"What?" he asked.

"My advice about sticking around," she said.

"We're just following a lead. Vampires are extremely dangerous. I can't handle them on my own," he said.

"This gun must be very important if we are risking our lives to follow and find them," she stated.

"Yes it is very important, that's all you need to know right now," he said.

"**Unit 22 let me confirm. Mile marker 41 with abandoned car. Better send forensics out here," **they heard a dispatcher say.

"That's our lead," John said, "Wake them up," he started to pack his stuff.

Jenny got up to wake Dean and Sam up. Sam sat up and Dean made a nonverbal sound.

"I picked up a police call," John said.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"A couple called 911, found a body in the street. Cops got there everyone was missing. It's the vampires," John said.

"Huh, vampires, it gets funnier every time I hear it," Dean said, sitting up.

Jenny sat down to put on her shoes, "Your face gets funnier every time I see it," she said.

Dean threw a pillow in her face.

XXX

They took separate cars, Dean and Sam drove the impala and Jenny rode with her father in the pick-up truck. As they drove up to the scene at mile marker 41, John told Jenny to stay in the truck. She didn't feel too bad considering he told the same thing to Dean and Sam and let him handle talking to the police. She could only imagine how pissed off Sam was right about now. She listened to him talk in the motel after their dad had left the room.

After talking to the police, he learned the vampire nest was heading west. On the drive, John told Jenny that they needed to find a place large enough to house a nest of vampires during the day. Mostly likely an abandon location.

John made a phone call telling Dean to make a turn at the next exit when she watched the impala pull off the side of the road. Sam was the one driving the impala this time. John was not pleased to say the least.

"I don't believe this," John said, getting out, "We don't have time for this."

"We need to talk," Sam said, facing John.

Jenny and Dean proceeded to exit the vehicles at this point.

"About what?" John asked, getting in Sam's face.

"Okay, everyone, let's be reasonable about this," Jenny said, walking closer.

They didn't pay her any attention.

"About everything. Where we going Dad? What's the big deal about this job?" Sam asked.

"We can Q and A after we kill all the vampires," Dean said.

"Your brother's right, we don't have time for this," John said.

Sam continued anyway, "Last time we saw you, you said it was too dangerous for us to be together. Now out of the blue you need our help," he said, yelling at this point, "Obviously something big is going down and we want to know what."

"Get back in the car," John said before turning around to head back to his truck.

"No," Sam said.

John turned back around to face his youngest son, "I said get back in the damn car."

Jenny stepped in between them, facing her father, "Time out before someone says something they are going to regret later. Believe me, I would know," she said.

"Jen," Sam said, "This is between us," talking at John again, "I said no."

Dean stepped up to the group, grabbed Jenny's arm to remove her from between father and son, "Okay, you made your point tough guy. Look we're all tired. We can talk about this later," he said, "Sammy, I mean it come on." He let go of his sister to grab a hold of his brother and pushed him back to the impala.

Sam goes but not without saying, "This is why I left in the first place."

"What did you say?" John asked, angrily.

"You heard me," Sam said.

"Aright Sammy, we all heard you," Jenny said, "This really isn't the time."

"You left. Your brother and me, we needed you. You walked away," John said.

"Dad…" Jenny said, trying to get his attention.

"Stop it, both of you," Dean said, getting in between them this time and leaving Jenny the one trying to pull their dad away.

"You're the one who said don't come back dad, you closed that door not me. You were just pissed off that you couldn't control me anymore!" Sam yelled.

"That's enough!" Dean yelled at both of them.

Sam and John just stared, angrily at each other before turning on their heel to go back to their vehicle, leaving Dean and Jenny standing alone at the scene.

Jenny ran her hands through her hair, "That was fun," she said.

"No," Dean said, "That was terrific."

She walked back to the truck where John was already waiting for her. She got in and slammed the door shut, "Was that really necessary?"

John looked at her, "You're asking me that?' he asked.

"You pushed him so hard to be like you and you pushed him away all together," she said, "And you don't see, just like back then, that all he ever wanted was to make you proud."

John sighed, "I really don't need to hear it from you again."

XXX

The next morning, the finally found that the vampires were hiding out in an abandoned farmhouse in the middle of a large field. They knew what they had to do and they were preparing for it when John decided to finally tell them what this gun was or what it could be.

The colt. A gun that could kill anything. Like the demon that ruined their lives. That means one day, all of this could be over.

It was something Jenny thought was worth fighting for.

When they knew the vampires would be fast asleep, they went in. They didn't know that they would find people that were still alive, kept in a cage like livestock. It was their luck that what Sam thought was a victim turned out to be a freshly turned vampire.

They all got out alive but without getting the Colt. By nightfall, the vampires would go after them because they had their scents.

John said they need dead man's blood, it's like poison to vampires, and the only place they could get dead man's blood was at a funeral home. He sent Jenny and Dean to get it, which Jenny was not happy about. Even as a kid, funeral homes creped her out, and now after watching her brother cut into a dead person to drain their blood only added to the creepy factor.

Night had fallen. They captured the female vampire as bait and leverage to get the gun. Vampires mated for life, so John was sure the vampire with the gun would come for her.

And of course, knowing the Winchesters, more drama unfolded because John wanted to go alone to get the gun. This time instead of Sam and Jenny against their dad, it was three against one. After a year of independence away from their father, Dean finally developed his own opinion that maybe their father isn't always right. But in the end, John did go alone, leaving the three of them to go after the remaining vampire nest and rescuing the cage full of people.

They did what they were told to a point. After making sure the farmhouse was clear, they went to help their dad. And it was a good thing that they did.

The male vampire watched John pick up the Colt from the ground, "It's a nice move, you almost made it," he said before the female vampire knocked John against his truck.

Dean, Sam and Jenny come running out of the trees to take down the rest of the vampires. In the shuffle, the male vampire grabbed Jenny around the throat and held her to him, "Dean," she cried.

Dean stepped forward with a machete but the vampire stops him, "Don't! I'll break her neck. Put the blade down," he said before he tightened his hold, causing Dean to do as he was told, "You people. Why can't you leave us alone? We have as much right to live as you do." The vampire looks down at Jenny, "She is quite the pretty thing," he said as the three of them take a step forward, "I understand why you all are protective of her," he stroked her neck, "I'm very protective of my family as well. How would you like to join my family?" he asked Jenny, "You'll be young and pretty forever. Think of the fun we could have for an eternity," he lowered his hand to grab her lower stomach, causing her to whimper, "I like making new friends."

John stepped forward, "I don't think so," he said, raising the colt and shooting the vampire in the head.

The vampire stumbled, releasing Jenny as Dean pulls her away. They watch as the vampire fall to his knees and they see a brief flash of light that reflects his skeleton.

"Luther!" the female cried for him before another vampire grabs her for they can leave before they are next.

Jenny began to rub her neck, "Well, that was fun," she said.

John walked over to her and pulled her into him, giving her a tight hug.

As a group they went make to the motel room to pack their things and move on. John entered the room, causing them to face him.

"You all ignored a direct order back there," John said.

"Yes sir," Sam said.

"Well, it saved your ass," Dean said.

"You're right," John said.

"I am?" Dean asked a little shocked.

"But by coming after me, you directly put your sister at risk," John said.

"But everything turned out," Jenny said.

"Next time could be different," John said, "What almost happened tonight; it scared the hell out of me. You three are all I've got. I don't know what I would have done if something bad happened to you…Or any of you. But I guess we are stronger as a family. So, let's go after this damn thing. Together."

Jenny was shocked to her him say that.

But Dean and Sam didn't miss a beat, "Yes sir," they said in unison.

"Should I be saying, 'Yes sir' and being all obedient too?" she asked.


	21. Salvation

**A/N: I had this done weeks ago but I was waiting for someone to get back to me about looking over this chapter. That person never did so I posted anyway. Sorry for the mistakes. I'm still looking for a Beta for this particular story, if anyone is interested. Enjoy!**

Chapter 21:

Salvation

Manning, Colorado

"_Should I be saying, 'Yes sir' and be all obedient too?"_

"I'm your father," John said, "You should always be obedient."

Jenny titled her head, "Are you sure?"

"Nothing in the world is going to change that," he said, looking at his three children. He then proceeded to walk to the table to retrieve something from his bag, "Since we are in this together, I'm going to have to show you everything I know." He tossed a rather large file on the table. It was so large some pieces of paper were slipping out.

"We better get started," Sam said, taking a seat at the table.

A few hours later and a pizza/coffee run, the walls in the motel room were covered with John's research about the demon. Everything he knew from written notes to books he has collected over the years. He didn't leave a stone unturned when it came to the thing that killed his wife twenty-three years ago.

John and Sam sat across from each other at the table while Dean went from leaning on a wall to pacing the room. Jenny sat on the bed watching her older brother pace the room every few minutes.

"Will you stop that?!" she asked, a little irritated, "You're giving me a dizzy spell."

Dean stopped mid-pace, "You could always look somewhere else, princess."

"Stop you two," John ordered, "One more word from either of you, and I'll send you both to time out."

Dean laughs, "He jokes," he said before sitting down beside Jenny on the bed.

"So this is it: Everything I know," John said as he gestured toward a wall, "Look, our whole lives we been searching for this demon. There hasn't been a trace of the damn thing…Until about a year ago."

"When you picked up a trail for the demon," Jenny spoke up.

Their father nodded.

"That's also when you took off," Dean said.

"The demon must have come out of hiding or hibernation," John said.

"Demons' hibernate?"

Ignoring his sister's stupid question, "All right, so what's this trail you found?"

"The trail started in Arizona, New Jersey, and California with houses burned to the ground. It's going after families, just like it went after us," John explained.

"Families with infants?" Sam asked, joining the conversation.

"Yeah, the night of the kid's six-month birthday," John went on.

"I was six months old that night?" Sam asked.

"Exactly six months," John answered.

"So, the demon has a pattern?" Jenny asked as she stood from the bed, looking at her father, "How did you guys fit the pattern? Why baby Sam?"

"I don't know," John said, looking away, "That's the million dollar question."

Jenny noted that he looked away when he answered her, like he was hiding something. She wanted to question him further when her brother began to speak again.

"We might not know why, but we know this demon is going after kids for some reason. The same way it came for me? So mom's death and then Jessica. It's all because of me?" Sam asked.

"Sam…" Jenny said.

"We don't know that," Dean said, joining his sister.

Sam stood up from the table, "Oh really? Because I'd say we're pretty damn sure Dean."

"What is he talking about?" Jenny asked.

Dean began to get frustrated, "For the last time Sam, what happened to them was not your fault."

"Right. It's not my fault but it's my problem," Sam shouted.

"You can't think that way," Jenny said.

"No it's not your problem it's our problem!" Dean shouted back.

"Alright, that's enough," John said.

Everyone took a step back to calm down. Tension in that room was very high.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to get a time out at a time like this," Jenny said, trying to break the tension in the room.

John couldn't help it as he cracks a smile.

"So why's he doing it. What does he want?" Sam asked.

"I wish I had more answers, but I've always been one step behind it…I've never gotten there in time to save anyone," John said, looking very unhappy.

"How do we find the demon before it hits again?" Dean asked.

"There are signs," John said, "It took me a while to see the pattern. Days before the demon appears there are cattle deaths, temperature fluctuations, and electrical storms."

"Were their signs in Lawrence?" Dean asked, softly.

John nodded, "A week before your mom died, and the same thing happened before Jessica died."

"They're starting again, aren't they?" Jenny asked, hugging herself.

John didn't say anything.

"Where?" Sam asked.

"Salvation, Iowa."

XXX

Jenny decided to ride with her father in his black truck while the brothers followed closely behind in the Impala. She sat in silence before John's phone began to ring. In the process of answering it, he accidentally dropped it. The phone fell to the floor by Jenny's feet.

"I got it," she said before picking it up. She glanced at the caller ID, "Son of a bitch," she whispered.

"What?" John asked.

She looked at him, "I have to take this first," she smiled before answering, "Hey, dirty old man."

"_Jenny?"_

"It's me," she said, looking at her father sideways. He was extending his hand for the phone.

"_You're with your father?"_

"Yes I am. You don't call, you don't write. You must have been really drunk."

"_Jenny, please…I need to speak with him right now."_

She noted that he sounded scared. Caleb Martin never gets scared.

She handed the phone to her father, "Yeah?" he answered.

John was silent for a minute as he listened to Caleb. She couldn't help but notice he was getting a little pale.

"Damn it," he said, hanging up, "We need to pull over."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"This is not what we need right now," he said, finding a small patch of road to pull over. The Impala had followed close behind. He stopped the truck before getting out, "God damn it!"

Jenny along with her brother from the other vehicle got out as well.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

John sighed before answering, "I just got a call from Caleb."

Dean glanced at his sister for a split second, "What'd he want?" he said with bile in his voice.

"Jim Murphy is dead," John said.

"Oh," Jenny said, not realizing speaking to Caleb like that might not have the right time. She never met Jim Murphy before, but she had heard a lot about him from Bobby.

"Pastor Jim? How?" Sam asked.

"His throat was slashed. He bled out. Caleb said they found traces of sulfur at Jim's place," John explained.

"A demon," Dean said as his father nodded, "The demon?"

"I don't know," Johns said, "Could be he just got careless, he slipped up. Maybe the demon knows we're getting close."

"What do we do?" Dean asked.

"There are two hospitals and a health center in this county," John said, "We split up, cover more ground. I want records. I want a list of every infant that's going to be six months old in the next week."

"Dad, that could be dozens of kids," Sam spoke up, "How do we know which one's the right one?"

"We check them all. You got any better ideas?"

"No sir," Sam said.

"Jen is with me," John said, "Keep your phones on." He nodded before turning back to get in his truck.

"Dad?" Dean called.

John stopped at the door looking upset, "Yeah. It's Jim. You know, I can't...This ends now. I'm ending it. I don't care what it takes."

Everyone got into their vehicle before turning back to the road and speeding off.

John glanced at his daughter, "What was that about?" She looked confused, "With Caleb on the phone. I didn't know you knew him."

"Very good reason too," she whispered, "About four months after by eighteenth birthday, Dean surprises me by stopping by at Bobby's. Sure, he was four months late but he made an effort to do something special…Before you say anything, I'm over it. That was years ago." John had missed a few birthdays since her mother died. "Dean took me out to eat at the local bar. That's where I met Caleb. They had just finished up a hunting gig in the area and they were out celebrating. Dean left to go to the restroom and Caleb had been drinking a lot. He came back from the restroom with Caleb touching my leg and hitting on me. To say the least, Dean was not pleased. It took me and the bartender to pry him off of Caleb."

John didn't say anything as he watched the road as he drove, "You're lucky you had Dean with you…I would have killed him."

"I'm sure Caleb felt the same way," she said.

Eventually, they drove in silence for the rest of the trip giving Jenny a lot to think about. She knew Caleb didn't mean anything by it. He was drunk and he sure wasn't thinking with his upstairs brain that night. Couple days after the incident, he even called her up to apologize for the way that he acted. He was just being a dirty old man and asked that she wouldn't mention anything to Bobby or her father.

She sat there in the passengers seat watching the horizon become darker and darker until she closed her eyes and let exhaustion take over.

"_Chill Dean, he didn't mean anything by it," Jenny said to her brother on the drove back to Bobby's._

"_He didn't…He tried to get into the pants of my little sister while I was taking a piss!"_

"_His one of dad's oldest friends, you didn't have to hit him so hard," she said._

"_Like Hell I didn't! And he's no friend of dad's to be treating you like that," he said._

"_He was drunk!"_

"_Jen, I don't want to talk about this anymore. The more I talk about it, the more I want to turn my baby around to beat the shit out of him some more. I'm just going to go back to Bobby's, pass out on the couch, and say good-bye to you in the morning," he said._

"_Some late birthday surprise."_

"_Look, I'm sorry okay," he said, "I should have come out on your birthday four months back but I was busy with dad."_

"_And I bet he just forgot, right? It's hard to remember your kid's birthday when you've only celebrated it once."_

_Dean sighed before leaning over to open up the glove compartment, "There's your present."_

_Jenny looked inside the compartment and saw an old looking book. She grabbed it and held the book in her hands, "Thanks. It looks really old."_

"_It is," he said, "It's a book of monsters. Dad gave it to me on my birthday when he started to teach me, granted I was twelve at the time. Open up the cover."_

_She opened the book and found a stack of lottery tickets, "You know, Sam just sent me a 200 dollar gift card. Cash would have been just fine."_

"_Those are the expensive lottery tickets only rich people can afford. You might just win more than just 200 dollars. Live a little," he said._

_She rolled her eyes, "You're so strange sometimes."_

…

_It was three o'clock in the morning when she started to reach for her cell phone, "Hello?" she asked with a yarn._

"_Babe, it's me."_

"_James," she smiled, "You know what time it is right?"_

"_I know it's early. I just finished my witch hunt and wanted to hear your voice."_

"_I miss you," she said, rolling onto her back, "Nights are not the same without you."_

"_I'm driving back to you now. With minimal stops I can be back by noon."_

"_Maybe Dean will be gone by then because I really don't feel like explaining my relationship with my training instructor," she said._

"_Your brother is there?"_

"_He came to take me out for my birthday. He got into it with Caleb because he was being handsy with me," she explained._

"_Caleb Martin?"_

"_Yeah," she said._

"_That bastard."_

_She laughed, "Do hunters know every hunter out there?"_

"_We know others by their reputation."_

"_Well, you don't need to say anything because I heard it all from Dean…I need some more sleep. I don't want to miss my brother in the morning," she said._

"_You also need your beauty sleep because I'm going to tare into you tomorrow during training."_

"_Training, huh?" she asked, "Is that code for something?"_

"_You bet your tight little ass it is. I haven't seen you in over a week."_

_She ran a hand in her messy bed hair, "I don't think I can wait."_

_She heard him chuckle, "If you want, you can start early. I can talk dirty to you."_

"_What? No! That's gross," she said._

"_Come on, it'll make sometime pass quickly."_

"_I'm going back to bed you pervert!" she said before hanging up the phone._

_She tried really hard to go back to sleep. She tossed and turned for a couple of minutes before caving in and calling him back._

"Jen, we are here."

She sat up and looked outside. It was now morning. They must have driven all night. They were parked outside of Salvation Children's Hospital.

"Here's some coffee," John handed her a cup; "Dean and Sam went to check out the other hospital. We have a lot of work to do."

XXX

Jenny was sitting in a conference room John was able to get a nurse to set up for them. They were currently looking through records. She was writing down a name when she received a text from Sam.

'Went to the hospital and got a list of names. While checking the list, I had a vision…I know which family it is. We got a room at Salvation Motel.'

"Dad, they found the family," she spoke up as she was putting her phone away, "We got to go."

Within seconds of entering the motel room, John was demanding information. He wanted to know how they were able to find the family so quickly.

Sam explained what happened. He explained everything.

"A vision," John said flatly as he sat on the end of a bed, looking up at Sam.

"Yes. I saw the demon burning a woman on the ceiling," Sam said.

"And you think this is going to happen to this woman you met because?" John asked.

"Because these things happen exactly the way I see them," Sam explained.

"It started out as nightmares. Then it started happening while he was awake," Dean spoke up as he was pouring himself another cup of coffee.

"It's like the closer I get to anything to do with the demon the stronger the visions get," Sam said.

"All right. When were you going to tell me about this?" John asked.

"If I'm not mistaken, I think Sam just did," Jenny said.

"Why wasn't I told the moment this started to happen?" John asked.

"We didn't what of it meant," Dean answered.

"All right, something like this starts happening to your brother, you pick up the phone and you call me," John ordered.

Dean slammed is cup of coffee on the counter, "Call you? Are you kidding me?" he strode toward John, "Dad I called you from Lawrence, all right? Sam called you when I was dying. I mean, getting you on the phone, I got a better chance of winning the lottery."

At that moment, Jenny decided that her own coffee cup was more interesting than the conversation her family was having. She didn't want to get into it too.

"You're right," John said as he realized Dean was right, "Although I'm not too crazy about this new tone of yours."

"He learned that from me," Jenny spoke up.

"I noticed," John said, "I'm sorry nonetheless."

"Look guys, visions or no visions, we know the demon is coming tonight. And this family's going to go through the same hell we went through," Sam said.

"No one is ever again," John said.

Sam's phone went off and the entire atmosphere changed because of who was on the phone asking for their father. Jenny never actually met Meg but she knew the woman was trouble. Meg wanted to speak with their father. Turns out she was the one responsible for Jim Murphy's death. Jenny and her brothers waited intensely to hear what she evil woman wanted.

"Caleb is dead. She killed Jim and Caleb to get my attention. She wants the gun," John said, giving the phone back to Sam.

"Oh my God," Jenny whispered, "Dad, I'm sorry."

Dean looked away. Even though he hated Caleb for what he did; he was still a long time friend.

"So you think Meg is a demon?" Sam asked.

"Either that, or she's possessed by one. It doesn't really matter," John said.

"What do we do?" Dean asked.

"I'm going to Lincoln," John answered, "It doesn't look like we have a choice. If I don't go, a lot of people die, our friends die."

"What about here? The demon?" Jenny asked.

"She's right. The demon is coming tonight for Monica and her family. That gun is all we got," Sam said.

"Who said anything about handing it over?" John asked, "I'm not going to give her the real thing. Not many people have actually seen the gun besides us and a few vampires."

"You're going to hand Meg a fake gun and hope she doesn't notice?" Dean asked.

"If I can find an exact match, she shouldn't be able to tell the difference," John said.

"Yeah and what if she decides to do a test run?" Jenny asked.

"I get out before then and hope you guys save this family and kill the demon," John said.

"You want us to finish this without you?" Sam asked.

"Yes," John said, "I want to stop losing people we love. I want you to go to school, I want Dean to have a home, and I want Jenny to live a normal life. She's still young so it's possible for her. I want...I want Mary alive. I just want this to be over."

"It's a trap you know," Jenny said, "Meg wants to get you alone."

"I know it is," John said, "She wants to separate us because it's easy to take us down that way. I promise I'm not going to let that happen."

She smiled weakly, "You shouldn't make promises. Something bad always happens."

"_You promise?" Jenny asked as she gazed into her lover's eyes._

_James leaned over to kiss her, "I promise, okay? I shouldn't have to because I'll always come back to you. Nothing can keep me away."_

…

"_Bobby, I found that book you were looking for," Jenny said as she made her way downstairs, "I had it in my room…" She stopped when she saw the look on his face as he met her at the bottom, "What's wrong?"_

"_It's James, kiddo," Bobby said, softly._

"You're right. I shouldn't," John said, bringing her in for a hug, "All we can do is hope for the best." He let her go and then looked at all three of them, "You finish what I started."

XXX

John went to Lincoln with the fake colt to meet Meg leaving Dean, Sam and Jenny to watch the house. They waited and waited. Nothing happened until they heard static coming from the radio. They charged into the house and were able to get everyone out in time before the house went up in flames. No one was able to get the demon.

Once the family was alright, the Winchester siblings looked back at the burning house and saw the silhouette of the demon in what used to be the nursery. As if it was mocking them.

"It's still in there!" Sam shouted, trying to go back in.

"Sam!" Dean shouted, grabbing his brother to hold him back, "No. It's burning to the ground. It's suicide."

Pushing Dean away, "I don't care."

Jenny stood before Sam in his path and took a hard swing at him, causing him to fall to the ground, "We do!" she shouted, "You're not going back in."

Sam looked up at his sister a little intimidated. Dean helped him up but could help feeling amazed by what she just did.

They turned to look at the nursery again and saw that the silhouette was gone.

XXX

They eventually made it back to the motel room. Their dad never checked in.

"Come on Dad, answer your phone damn it," Dean said frustrated, trying to reach him, "Something is wrong."

"Maybe he is driving through bad cell reception," Jenny guessed.

"If you would have let me go back in there, I could have ended this all," Sam finally spoke.

Jenny stood up, "Do I need to punch you again?" she said as she made her way to get a new bag of ice.

"You would have killed yourself, Sam," Dean reasoned as he watched his sister sit back down on the bed.

"I think you broke my hand," Jenny said as she looked at her badly bruised hand.

"Sammy has always had a hard head," Dean commented.

"You don't know that," Sam said as if he never heard them, "I could have at least tried."

"So what, you're just willing to sacrifice yourself, is that it?"

"Damn right I am," Sam said, "We've been searching for this demon our whole lives. It's the only thing we've ever cared about."

"Well, then you're an idiot," Jenny said.

"It's not worth dying over," Dean said, "If hunting this demon means getting yourself killed then I hope we never find the damn thing."

"That thing killed mom…That thing killed Jess. I didn't even know she was pregnant," Sam said, angrily.

"You said yourself once, that no matter what we do, they're gone, and they're never coming back," Dean said.

Sam goes have his brother and shoves him hard against a wall.

"Don't you say that, not you!" Sam shouted, "Not after all this don't you dare say that."

Jenny tried to separate them but with one good hand she couldn't make Sam let go, "Stop it! This isn't helping anything!"

Sam looks at her with angry and upsetting eyes before letting go of Dean.

"The four of us that's all we have...and it's all I have," Dean said, fixing his shirt, "Sometimes I feel like I'm barely holding it together man."

Sam bent down to pick up the ice bag Jenny dropped, "I'm sorry," he said as he handed it back to her, "He should have called by now. Try him again."

Dean picked up his phone from the table and tried again. He waited a moment, "Where is he?" he asked angrily.

…

It was Meg.

Dean hanged up his phone, "They've got dad."

(To Be Continued)


	22. Devil's Trap

**A/N: Sorry took me so long to update. I finally got this stupid chapter done after a week of working on it. I couldn't get myself to sit down and work on it.**

**I hope you all enjoy it! I do not own Supernatural or the characters. I only own 'Jenny'.**

**Thanks again readers!**

Chapter 22

Devil's Trap

Salvation, Iowa

"_They've got Dad."_

"Who?" Jenny asked.

Sam had a feeling, "Meg?" he asked.

Jenny watched her older brother nod as his answer, "Meg, as the demon Meg from Chicago?"

"Yeah her. Clearly, falling from a window really can't kill you," Dean said.

"What did she say?" Sam asked.

The eldest Winchester didn't answer, "We have to go," he said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Jen, get your things," Dean said, putting on his jacket, "Because the demon knows we're in Salvation, alright. It knows we got the Colt. It's got Dad and they are coming for us next."

Jenny grabbed her bag from the floor; she hadn't really gotten anything out so there wasn't much to pack.

"Good," Sam said, "We've still got three bullets left. Let it come."

Dean turned to face his brother, a little annoyed at this point, "Listen, tough guy, we're not ready, okay? We don't know how many demons are out there."

"You said it yourself, Sam. We have three left and one of them is meant for Yellow Eyes. Can't exactly take on an army of demons with only two to spare," Jenny said, putting her own leather jacket on.

Dean almost smiled, "I like it when you take my side…Sammy we're not good to anybody dead. We are leaving."

Sam was annoyed this time, "Even if we leave, we still need help," he said.

"What about Bobby?" she asked.

"He hates dad," Dean said.

"That may be true, but Bobby will still help," she said.

"We go to Bobby's then," Sam agreed before gathering his own belongings.

The Impala pulled up to an old, run down house located in the middle of an old junk yard. It's been a few months since her brothers dropped her off here after the incident in Bisbee. The place looks exactly the same. This place became her second home after her mother died. Home sweet home.

As soon as she got out of the back seat, she saw a tail wagging for her, "Hey, Rumsfeld," walking over to the big dog, "I missed you too."

Dean laughed, "That dog actually likes somebody."

"You're just mad because its not you," Sam said.

"Whatever lets just go see the big guy," Dean said, walking up the step to the front door.

Dean went into the house first followed by Jenny and Sam. The house was very untidy with clippings lining the walls and every free space littered with a stack of books. Yep, home sweet messy home.

"Not exactly how I left the place," Jenny commented.

"That's because after you left, I put everything back in its proper place," Bobby responded, sitting behind his cluttered desk reading a book. They had walked into the first room off of the hallway. Bobby didn't even look up from his place, "Otherwise, I couldn't find anything after you left," looking up this time he tossed Dean a flask, "Have a drink."

"Is this holy water?" Dean asked, opening the flask.

"That one is," Bobby said, holding up another one, "This is whiskey."

Dean takes a sip of the holy water and passes it on to Jenny who does the same thing before giving it to Sam. Satisfied, Bobby takes a swing of the whiskey flask before passing it to Dean.

"To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure we should come," Dean said, moving around the room.

"Nonsense, your Daddy needs help," Bobby said.

"Well, yeah, but last time we saw you, I mean, you did threaten to blast him full of buckshot. Cocked the shotgun and everything," Dean continued.

"Yeah, well, what can I say? John just has that effect on people. Plus he dropped your sister off here. My place hasn't been the same since," Bobby said, looking at Jenny.

"Silence old man," she responded with a smile.

"None of that matters now. All that matters is that you get him back," Bobby said.

Jenny took the only open seat in the room as she watch Sam reading the book Bobby was looking at when they came into the room, "This book... I've never seen anything like it," Sam said.

"Key of Solomon? It's the real deal, alright," Bobby said, handing the book to him, "You get a demon in, they're trapped. Powerless. It's like a satanic roach motel."

Jenny chuckled.

"Man, knows his stuff," Dean commented as he walked over to take a look.

"Don't forget who helped you find that," she said.

"You only handed the book to me when I asked for it," Bobby said.

"I still helped," she said.

Bobby rolled his eyes before continuing, "You three need to be careful. This is some serious crap you're stepping in. Normal year, I hear of three demonic possessions. Maybe four tops."

"Yeah?" Dean asked.

"This year I hear of 27 so far. You get what I'm saying? More and more demons are walking among us. A whole lot more," Bobby said.

"That's a lot of body snatching…Something big is going to happen soon," Jenny said.

"Something big, yes. I just don't know what," Bobby said, "The storm's coming, and you three, your Daddy, you are smack in the middle of it."

"Leave it to Bobby to coin a phrase," Jenny said.

Just then Rumsfeld started to bark outside, "Rumsfeld," Bobby said as he got up to check out the window. Once he was looking out the window, the dog started to whine until the dog stopped altogether. Jenny was worried and got up to check too.

"Something is wrong," he said after seeing the dog wasn't on his chain anymore.

At that moment the front door kicks in and a blonde woman enters the room, "No more crap, okay?"

Dean on the other hand, takes out the holy water flask from his pocket and charges the woman. Before he can touch her, she sends Dean flying into a stack of books. He is knocked out when she turns to Jenny and Bobby still at the window. Sam steps in front of them.

"I want the Colt, Sam. The real Colt, right now," the demon demanded.

The three of them as a group slowly moves across the room but the demon follows them, "We don't have it on us. We buried it," Sam said.

The blonde demon didn't believe him, "Didn't I say 'no more crap'? I swear after everything I heard about you Winchesters, I got to tell you, I'm a little under whelmed," she said, circling them like a shark, "First Johnny tries to pawn off a fake gun, and then he leaves the real gun with his children," she stops moving, "I mean, did you really think I wouldn't find you?"

Dean appears behind the demon, "Actually," he said, getting her attention, "We were counting on it."

The demon turns to look at the third Winchester. Dean, in turn, looks up at the ceiling where she is standing. There she could see was a large protective symbol etched in red on the ceiling. It was a Devil's Trap.

"Gotcha," Dean said.

With three guns pointed at the blonde demon, Dean was able to tie her to a chair in the middle of the Devil's Trap on the floor. Now they had to decide what to do with her. How were they going to extract information from the demon.

After a while, the demon started to say something, "You know, if you wanted to tie me up, all you had to do was ask," she sneered at them.

Before her brothers could say anything, Jenny stepped in front of the demon's line of sight, "So, you're Meg, the demon. We didn't get to meet last time."

"Well, if I knew you wanted to meet me so badly, I could have paid you a visit…It could have been girl time," Meg said.

Jenny stepped forward and punched Meg hard in the face, "That's for Rumsfeld, you evil bitch."

She was stepping back as Meg cracked her neck, "If it makes you feel any better, he went quickly. Just because I'm a demon doesn't mean I don't love dogs, though my favorite breed is a hellhound. They are loyal beasts that follow their masters' orders."

Jenny stepped to take another swing when Bobby walked into the room, "Stop terrorizing the demon. We need her alive to question it," he said. He was carrying a large canister of salt, "I salted the door and windows. If there are any demons out there, they aren't getting in."

Dean stepped forward to speak with Meg when his sister was getting back. He looked down at her hand. The same hand she used to punch Sam, she used to hit the demon, "Go get some ice on that," she did as she was told, "Where's our father, Meg?"

"You didn't ask very nice," Meg said.

"Where's our father, bitch?" Dean retorted just as Jenny was rejoining the room.

"Jeez. You kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh wait, I forgot, you don't," the demon said.

Dean lunged at her, grabbing the chair she was tied too, "You think this is a frigging game?" he yelled, "Where is he? What did you do to him?"

"He died screaming," Meg said, "I killed him myself." Out of anger, Dean hits her across the face on the same side his sister did moments before. "That's kind of a turn on, you hitting a girl," she looked over at Jenny, "You think I could get a brother/sister tag team. It could be fun."

Dean only glared as he responded, "You're no girl."

Bobby got everyone's attention and went to another room to talk, Jenny moved so she could still hear them and keep an eye on Meg.

"She's lying. He's not dead," Dean said.

"Dean, you got to be careful with her. Don't hurt her," Bobby said.

Jenny turned to look at Bobby as if he were mad, "Why?" Dean asked.

"Because she really is a girl, that's why," Bobby explained, "She's possessed. That's a human possessed by a demon. Can't you tell?"

Jenny looked back at a smiling Meg, she could probably hear everything that was being said, "Are you trying to tell me there's an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there?" Dean asked. Bobby just nodded his answer. He turned to look at his sister before looking at Meg, "That's actually good news."

"How is that good news?" Jenny asked.

"We exorcise the bitch to get answer," Dean said.

While Bobby and Sam got everything they would need to exorcise a demon, Jenny and Dean watched Meg. As they waited, the demon kept going on how she killed their father. How he screamed for her to stop and just end him. When that wasn't affecting them, Meg went on to another sensitive subject: their mothers. Even after finding out that Meg was nothing but a possessed innocent girl, Dean couldn't stop himself from hitting her one more time.

Meg raised her head and looked directly at Jenny, "Mother Mary isn't the only one burning in hell for getting involved with a Winchester. Your mother is right beside her. They actually swap sex stories about John; it's the only thing to get them through it all."

"Stop talking," Jenny threatened.

Meg continued, "Your mom's down fall was the day she met John Winchester. What signed her death warrant was opening her legs for him and creating you."

"Shut up," Jenny said, calmly.

"Demons killed her because of him!" Meg shouted.

Jenny took a step forward just as Bobby came into the room, "Jenny, she'll get what's coming to her," he said, causing her to back off.

Everything was ready, so Sam began to read the ritual to exorcise a demon in Latin. The sun outside hide behind clouds causing it to be very dark outside and it also gave the entire room a darker shad. As Sam continued speaking in Latin, a gust of wind began to blow papers and flip pages in books.

Chaos began as Dean interrogated the demon. Conditions in the room continued to worsen as the demon refused to give them the information they need to find their father. Meg was in pain but she still wasn't letting up. Even Dean was going through some emotional stress.

"Where is he?!" Dean shouted.

"Dead!"

After Meg answered, Dean got right in her face, "No, he's not! He's not dead! He can't be!"

Jenny could obviously see her brother was emotional strained. She tried to go to him but Bobby stopped her where they were standing on the sideline, "He needs to do this on his own," he said, "You just being here is good enough."

She knew this was what needed to happen to get information. It was part of the job. Things needed to happen to accomplish certain goals.

Eventually, Meg provided a location. Jefferson City. They finally had something to go on, but as always in came with a price.

Out of breath, "That's everything. That's all I know," Meg could barely say.

"Finish it," Dean ordered Sam

"What? I told you the truth! You son of a bitch, you promised," Meg said.

"I lied! Sam?" Dean asked and saw he was having a hard time completing the ritual, "There's an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there. We've got to help her."

"Dean," Jenny said, getting his attention, "Look at her, there might not be anything left. That innocent girl might die if Sam finishes it."

"She's right," Bobby said, joining the conversation, "If you finish it, you're going to kill that innocent girl. You said she fell from a building. That girl's body is broken. The only thing keeping her alive is that demon inside. You exorcise it, that girl is going to die."

"You knew that could have happened and you let Sam start the exorcism," Jenny accused.

"If we make the demon leave or if it left on its own later on; either way, this girl is still dead," Bobby said.

"Jen," Dean said, "We can't leave her like that. This is what's best for this girl."

"Sam, finish it," Jenny said.

Jenny hated the idea of an innocent girl dying, but like Bobby said they didn't have a choice. She was dead either way. This way, she could finally have peace.

The youngest Winchester watched on as Sam finished speaking the Latin words that completed the exorcism. Meg screamed in pain as she was thrown around the small circle inside the Devil's Trap. Eventually, a black smoke quickly shot out of the girl's mouth, releasing the innocent girl of a demon. The black smoke disappeared in the protective circle as the girl slumps forward lifelessly. Blood drips from the girl's mouth as she tries to sit up. The demon was gone, leaving a dying, broken girl in its wake.

Jenny had never actually seen an exorcism performed. She read about them in the books that lined the walls around them. Reading is not the same as experiencing it as an onlooker. Reading about it meant that you didn't have to deal with the aftermath. The girl died from her injuries from the fall in Chicago. Before that, she was able to confirm the demon actually was telling the truth. The girl's dying words were, _By the river. Sunrise._ She was trying to help them, but in the end it wasn't much to go on.

Bobby instructed them to leave before the ambulance arrived for the girl. In truth, they wouldn't be able to explain themselves. Bobby said he had it covered so with Key of Solomon, the Winchesters left for Jefferson City.

XXX

They were currently parked along side train tracks in Jefferson City. They drove all night and they were tired. Jenny sat in the passenger seat with the door open, sharpening her knife. Sam stood looking at the Key of Solomon book on the roof of the car beside where his sister sat. Dean had the trunk open as he was loading and packing guns in a duffle bag. They were waiting for Sam to read through the book and come up with a plan.

Sam looked down at his sister, "I think you've sharpened that knife enough times," he said.

She stepped out one leg to turn to look at him, "Can I have yours to sharpen?"

He handed his knife over before turning to look at Dean, "You've been quiet," he said. Jenny placed both feet on the ground and turned to see Dean, all the while sharpening the knife.

"Just getting ready," Dean commented.

Sam sighed, "The both of you, Dad is going to be fine. I know you're worried."

"Fine," Jenny said, handing the knife back, "You sharpen the damn thing."

Sam doesn't take it as he flips another page in the book before looking deep in thought. He picks up the book before joining Dean at the trunk. He rubs off the dirt on the trunk lid and begins to draw a symbol in white chalk.

"Dude, what are you drawing on my car?!" Dean asked.

Jenny got up to take a look, joining her brothers. She recognized the symbol, "You're short-term memory is crap, Dean. That's a Devil's Trap, granted, a smaller one but it does the same trick," she said.

"Keeps demons in or out," Sam said, "It basically turns the trunk into a lockbox."

"For the Colt," Jenny guessed, "It's a nice idea, but I thought it was coming with us. You know, to save Dad from a punch of demons. It might come in handy."

"She's right," Dean said, "The gun is coming with us."

"It can't, Dean. We've only got three bullets left. We can't just use them on any demon, we've got to use them on the demon," Sam explained.

"No, we have to save Dad, okay? We're going need all the help we can get," Dean said, slamming the trunk shut.

"Dean…" Sam started.

"Oh my God you two," Jenny said, "Get a room already! I'm tired of you fighting all the time when it comes to him. 'Dad won't like this' or 'Dad won't want us to do that'. God guys, don't you hear yourselves. You're screaming at each other like two women on their menstrual cycle." Sam and Dean just stared at their younger sister as she lost it. They didn't know what do say, "And don't say anything cute," she pointed at Dean as he was about to open his mouth. That stopped him from saying anything as they watched her walk back to the passenger seat, get in and slam the door shut.

"What's gotten into her?" Sam asked.

"Sam," Dean said, shaking his head to indicate for him not to ask.

That didn't stop Sam and Dean from going back to arguing about the Colt. Jenny could hear their muffled yelling and failed attempts to keep it down. "_You just can't wait to sacrifice yourself for this thing. You know what? Sam, I'm going to be the one to bury you. Jenny is going to be too heartbroken to put one of her brothers into the ground. I'm going to have to do it myself_," Dean's voice rang out.

A few more minutes pass by before Dean is knocking on her window. They were going in closer to town to get a better look.

"The Colt?" Jenny asked, loading her gun.

"It's in the trunk," Dean said without looking at her before Sam could answer, "Let's get going.

They walked along the river when Jenny stopped suddenly, "Look," she said as she pointed. There was a wooden sign just outside an apartment building, Sunrise Apartments.

"Think I know what Meg meant by Sunrise," Dean said after seeing the sign.

"Bless her heart," she said, "She gave us a very good lead with her dying breath."

"Yeah, just might owe her everything," Sam said.

The Winchesters dared to get as close as they could without being seen.

"Son of a bitch," Dean said, looking as people were going in and outside of the apartment building, "That's pretty smart. I mean, if these demons can possess people they can possess almost anybody inside."

"It could be anybody inside," Sam said.

"Could also be the bystanders outside walking their dogs or taking their kids to the park," she said.

"We can't kill them," Dean commented, "They're just human shields."

"Definitely can't kill anyone," she said, "They're just innocent people. Wrong place at the wrong time."

Sam almost laughed, "They probably know exactly what we look like, too. And they could look like anybody."

"So, how do we get in?" Jenny asked.

Dean takes a minute to look over the building. He smiled, "Pull the fire alarm to get out all the civilians. We'll have seven minutes before the city responds."

"Seven minutes isn't a long time," she said.

"It'll have to do," Dean said.

Dean was able to distract a fireman while Sam got behind the tap to take two fireman suits and gear as a way to get into the apartment building. The disguise worked for the brothers. Jenny snuck in with them without anyone stopping them. She posed as someone who needed help getting out of the building.

The three of them scanned every hallway with an EMF detector looking for where the demons were hiding out. The boys led the way.

"I wish they would jump out to get us already," Jenny said, looking behind her for the hundredth time, "My excuse for being here is only going to work so many times…Someone else can play the damsel in distress."

"You fit the role perfectively," Dean said.

Jenny huffed, "Pig."

Dean was too busy checking another door to respond to her insult, "I always wanted to be a fireman when I grew up."

"Really?" Sam asked, "You never told me that."

Jenny sighed happily, "I always wanted to do a fireman."

Her brothers faltered in their walking for a second before continuing on down the current hallway.

"I didn't want to hear that," Sam said.

A few seconds later, the EMF detector started to beep as he read high levels outside one of the apartments.

"Show time," Dean said before putting the detector away. He started to bang on the door, "This is the fire department. We need you to evacuate."

Dean was able to get the door open and after a little bit of trouble, he and Jenny were able to get the two demons into the closet with a ring of salt around the door to keep them in. The boys proceeded to remove their fire gear before further looking around in the apartment. The apartment was one large room with a closed door on the right side. With her gun raised, Jenny went to check it out.

"Hold on," Dean said, dropping the fireman coat.

Jenny was already there as she opened the door. Her eyes landed on their dad tied to the bed passed out, "Dad," she said.

Dean came up behind her to look inside first and then went around her to the bed. Sam also entered the room, "Dad?" Dean said before leaning down to listen to his chest, "He's still breathing. Dad, wake up!" He took out his knife to cut the restraints when Sam stopped him.

"He could be possessed for all we know," Sam said.

"This is Dad we are talking about," Jenny said, "He just doesn't get possessed. He's too badass for that."

"We need to make sure," Sam said, holding up a flask full of holy water. He opens the flask as he approaches the bed and splashes it on their dad.

There was no effect. As if it was normal water.

John started to stir and moan as he comes too, "Sam? Why are you splashing water on me?"

Jenny stepped forward with her knife in her hand, "See, badass," she said, cutting the restraints on the right side.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked, working on the left side.

"They've been drugging me. Where's the Colt?" John asked.

"Don't worry, it's safe," Dean replied.

"Good, good. Let's get out of here," John said, sitting up.

Dean and Sam help him from the bed and they slowly carried him between their bodies as Jenny led the way to the front door. The front door burst open as a fireman and another man with black eyes walk in. They were possessed.

"Back up!" Jenny shouted as the four of them rush back into the bed. She locked the door just as an axe blade comes through the door, "Shit! I thought that only happens in movies."

Sam was quickly laying down a line of salt at the bedroom door to give them more time to escape.

"Jenny!" Dean shouted, causing her to turn around, "We have to go out this way." He was already on the fire escape with John. She climbed out the window to follow with Sam closely behind, laying down for salt on the window sill.

Jenny climbed down the fire escape as quickly as she could and joined Dean and John on the ground. Sam followed seconds after and moved ahead of them to take the lead. Suddenly a man comes out of nowhere and tackles Sam to the ground. The man was a demon.

"Sam!" Jenny shouted.

"Here!" Dean said, handing John to her.

She wanted to help too, "Wait," John said, weakly.

She watched as Sam was pinned down on the street by the demon. It started to hit Sam several times before Dean came up behind with the Colt raised to its head. He shot the gun in the back of the demon's head and it falls to the ground dead beside Sam.

Dean helped Sam to his feet, "Can we get going now?" Jenny asked, looking around to see if any other demon was going to show up.

"Come on," Dean said, running back over to her to take John. Sam helped as the four of them left the alley in a hurry to get back to the Impala.

XXX

They drove to a cabin in the woods a few towns over. The boys got John inside and resting in one of the rooms. Dean tended to him while Jenny and Sam laid down salt around all windows and doors.

Jenny looked over at her brother, "Your face looks awesome by the way," she said.

"Thanks," he said as Dean walked into the room, "How is he?"

"He just needed a little rest, that's all. How is your face?" Dean asked.

Jenny laughed.

"I'll survive," Sam said, rolling his eyes, "Do you don't think we were followed here?"

"I don't think so," Dean said, "I mean; we couldn't have found a more out-of-the-way place to hold up."

"Or the creepiest cabin in the woods," she said.

"In our line of work and you find this cabin creepy," Dean said.

She shrugged as she leaned up against the wall.

"Dean," Sam said, "You saved my life back there."

"So, I guess you're glad I brought the gun, huh?" Dean asked.

"We're finally bringing that up. What happened to leaving the Colt in the lockbox trunk?" she asked.

"If I had, where would we be?" Dean asked.

"With one more bullet. Dad's going to be pissed," she replied.

"I'm just trying to thank Dean for bringing it," Sam defended, "Even if it was the complete opposite of what I said."

"You're welcome," Dean said, "It still doesn't defeat the fact about that guy I shot. There was a person in there."

"You didn't have a choice, Dean," Sam said.

"But that's not what bothers you, is it?" she asked.

Dean shook his head, "Killing that guy, killing Meg. I didn't hesitate, I didn't even flinch. For the two of you or dad, the things I'm willing to do or kill, it's just scares me sometimes."

John walked into the room looking a little better, "It shouldn't. You did good," he said.

"You're not mad?" Dean asked as Jenny looked confused.

"For what?" John asked.

"For using one of your precise bullets," Jenny said.

"Mad? I'm proud of my son for protecting his brother," John said, "You know, Sam and I, we can get pretty obsessed. But you watch out for this family, Dean. You always have."

"Thanks," Dean smiled. He was glad that their father was proud of him.

Jenny was going to say something but the wind outside suddenly picked up and the lights in the cabin began to flicker. They were at the windows looking outside to see if anything was out there.

"It found us," John said, "It's here."

"I thought we weren't followed," Jenny said.

"Well, it found us. Sam, line every window and door with salt," John ordered.

"We did," she said.

"Please don't argue with me right now," John said to Jenny, "Check it again, okay?"

"Okay," Sam said before leaving the room.

"You have the gun?" John asked Dean.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Give it to me," John said.

Dean took the gun out of his jeans and held it in his hands, "Dad, Sam tried to shoot the demon in Salvation. He didn't get it, it disappeared."

"This is me. I won't miss," John said.

"Are you sure you're well enough to make the shot? You were held captive by demons," Jenny said.

"I'm a badass, remember?" he said, causing her to tilt her head, "Son, please, the gun."

Jenny turned to her brother and watched him hesitate, "Dean," she said. He starts to back up and singles his sister to do the same thing.

"Give me the gun," John said, watching the two of them getting closer, "What are you doing, Dean?"

"You were passed out when I called you a badass," she said, standing beside her brother, "When I called him a badass."

"What?"

"He'd be furious," Dean said, "I wasted a bullet. He wouldn't be proud of me, he'd tear me a new one." He raised the Colt at John and cocked it, "You're not him."

"It's me," John said.

"I know my dad better than anyone, and you are not him," Dean said.

"What the hell's gotten into you?" he asked.

"More like, who's gotten into you," Jenny said.

"Stay back," Dean ordered.

At that moment Sam came back into the room after checking the salt lines, "What's going on?" he asked after seeing the Colt pointed at John.

"Your brother's lost his mind," John said.

"No," Jenny said, pointing at John, "He's possessed."

Sam didn't know what to say.

"He's not dad," Dean said, "I think he's been possessed since we rescued him."

"Don't listen to him, Sammy," John said.

"Don't call him 'Sammy'," she said.

"Dean, how do you know?" Sam asked.

"He's...he's different," Dean said, getting upset.

"You know, we don't have time for this," John said, getting a little irritated, "Sam, you want to kill this demon, you've have to trust me."

Sam didn't know who to believe. He looked from his siblings back to their father.

"We wouldn't be doing this if we weren't sure," Jenny said.

Sam made his decision as he joined their side against John. He wasn't the only one who didn't want to believe their father was possessed by a demon. Everything that happened up to this point was just too easy. Something was up.

"Fine," John said, stepping forward, "If you are so sure of yourselves, go ahead and take the shot. Prove yourselves right, but if your wrong your going to have hell to pay," he put his hands at his sides and looked down to the floor.

Dean started to take aim at John and held it there, but he couldn't pull the trigger. Father or no father.

"I thought so," John said before looking back up at them with yellow eyes.

Dean was thrown back and pinned to the wall behind him before he had a chance to move. He dropped the Colt to the floor on impact. Sam began to lung at him but was also thrown against another wall and pinned there. Jenny was frozen to the spot until she watched Sam being pinned. She took out her knife and began to go at the demon when he stopped her with the raise of his hand; causing her to be frozen in mid pursuit. An invisible force caused her knife hand to be twisted back far enough, causing her to scream and drop the knife to the floor. Just like her brothers, she was thrown back and pinned to the wall beside Dean with a little distance between them.

They watched as the demon possessing John picked the Colt off the floor, "What a pain in the ass this thing has been," he said, twisting it around to get a good look.

"It's you, isn't it?" Sam asked from his spot, "We've been looking for you for a long time."

John looked up, "Well, you found me," he said with a smile. He looked over at Jenny again and watched as she struggled to get free, "You have found me indeed," he said slowly as he ran his hand down his chest.

"But the holy water?" Sam went on.

"You think something like that works on something like me?" John answered with a question as he looked back as Sam with a grin.

"So, your one of the big boys," Jenny said.

"Wouldn't you like to know, sweetheart," John said, smirking at her.

"Gross dude," she said.

"I'm going to kill you!" Sam shouted.

"Not if I get too first," Dean said.

"Alright, here's the deal, Sammy," John said, putting the Colt down on the table in the room, "Make the gun float to you, psychic boy. Kill me and finish the entire Winchester revenge vendetta. Be the hero." Sam tried to tap into his mysterious power, but nothing happened, "Well, this is fun," he said as he started to walk around the room, "I could've killed you a hundred times today, but this," he made a sighing noise, "This is worth the wait."

"You're a sick bastard," Jenny said, struggling again.

John walked around to stand in front of her, "Sweetie, I wish you would stop doing that," he raised his hand to stroke her face, "You're only going to hurt your pretty, flawless skin."

"Don't touch her!" Dean shouted, trying to lung at him.

John laughed, "I see why you two and your daddy fight tooth and nail to keep this pretty thing safe," he grabbed her face as she tried to pull away, "She's a nice piece of ass to look at, but since you two are her brothers then I get her all to myself. I know it's weird that I'm wearing your daddy's meat suit, but I can live with myself."

"Stop it!" Jenny shouted, "Dad, I know you're in there. Just fight him."

"I'm too powerful for your father to fight me," John said, "I'm badass, remember?" he grabbed her face once more and got real close to rub his noise against her, "I might just keep you alive after all. How do you feel about making a deal?"

"How about you step away from her," Sam said.

John stepped away from Jenny, "I'm sure she would love to make a deal for your sorry asses, but that's really not up to me. I was thinking maybe sometime before she decides to settle down; something might just happen in her life and she might just need me."

"I highly doubt that," Jenny said.

Dean struggled again, "And you," John said, standing before him, "You just never give up either. You know, your dad is in here with me. He's trapped inside his own meat suit. He's going to tear you apart and taste the iron in your blood. I think he's going to enjoy that."

"Let him go, or I swear to God…" Dean said.

"What are you and God going to do? You see, as far as I'm concerned, this is justice. You know that little exorcism of yours? That was my daughter," John said.

"Meg?" Dean asked.

"Yes and the one in the alley. That was my boy," John said.

"You have children," Jenny said.

"You've got to be kidding me," Dean said.

"What? You're the only one that can have a family?" John asked, "You destroyed my children. How would you feel if I killed your family?" he smiled at Dean, "Oh, that's right. I forgot. I did. Still, two wrongs don't make a right."

"You son of a bitch," Dean said.

"That's not all," John said, looking at Jenny, "Demons killed your mother, but who do you think put the hit out on her?"

Jenny looked away, "Mom," she whispered.

"I want to know why," Sam spoke up finally, "Why'd you do it?"

The demon possessing John turned to look at him, "Killing loved ones is the only weakness for hunters or just people in general, but especially hunters. In this case, it's to keep you on track. The kicker is, Rachel wasn't the only contract hit," he looked at Jenny, "Your baby sis also had a contract on her, but someone higher up went down through the channels to spare her." He looked back at Sam, "I'm guessing you want to know why I killed mommy and pretty little Jess?"

"Yeah," Sam said.

"Sam and Jessica were going to make a life for themselves with a white picket fence and everything," John said, "You two probably didn't know, but Sam was ring shopping. So in the end, mommy and your girlfriend just got in the way."

"In the way of what?' Sam asked.

"My plans for you, Sammy, for you and all the children like you," the demon said.

"Listen, you mind just getting this over with, huh?" Dean spoke up, "Because I really can't stand the monologue."

"I agree," Jenny said, "It was menacing at first but now its torture just listening to you going on with your drama."

"Speaking of torture," Dean said, "Let's just get onto that part of the plan."

John smiled before Dean started to scream in pain because an invisible force was tearing him up. He started to bleed heavily from his chest and blood was flowing from his mouth.

"Dean!" Sam yelled.

"Stop it! Dean!" Jenny screamed, "You're killing him!

"That's the point, darling," the demon sneered.

"Please stop!"

"Dad! Dad, don't you let it kill me!" Dean yelled.

The demon just continued to smile at Dean with yellow eyes.

"Stop you evil son of a bitch!" Jenny screamed.

John turned to Jenny as an invisible force slapped her across the face. Her head twisted painfully right with the force. When she looked back, she revealed three deep claw marks on her right cheek.

"That mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble one of these days," John said, "But I guess it already has."

Dean spit out a mouth full of blood, "You're sick and when I get down from here…"

"What are you going to do?" John asked and continued to hurt Dean until he passed out.

"Dean!" Jenny and Sam yelled.

Suddenly, John took a step back, "Stop," he whispered. The yellow eyes were gone.

"What's going on?" Jenny asked.

Sam was let go of whatever was keeping him up against the wall. He dived and grabbed the gun off the table where John left it. He aimed the gun at John just as his yellow eyes returned once again.

"You kill me, you kill your daddy," John said.

"I know," Sam said before firing a shoot that went into John's leg causing him to fall down unconscious. When he took the fall, so did Dean and Jenny.

Once Jenny landed on the ground, she went to Dean as Sam joined her, "He's breathing," she said as she checked his pulse.

"We have to get out of here," Sam said. Dean started to regain conscious. "Dean, hey? Oh God, you've lost a lot of blood."

"Where's Dad?" Dean asked.

"Over there," Jenny answered, trying to help him sit up.

"Go check on him," Dean told Sam.

Sam does what he was told. John is still motionless on the floor, "Dad?"

"Are you okay?" Dean asked Jenny, touching her injured cheek.

She hissed from the touch, "Don't worry about me. You look like shredded paper."

"Thanks," he said sarcastically.

"Sammy! It's still alive!" they heard John say, "It's inside me, I can feel it. You shoot me! You shoot me in the heart, son!"

Sam stood up and aimed the gun.

"Sam, don't you do it," Dean said.

"You've got to hurry! I can't hold onto it much longer! We can end this here and now! Sammy!" John shouted still on the floor.

"Sam wait, we need to talk about this," Jenny said.

"There's nothing to talk about," John said, "Sam, you need to do this."

Sam began to aim the gun once about, "If you shoot, you kill him too. Sam, are we ready to loose him?" Jenny asked.

Just as Sam was lowering the Colt, black smoke left through John's mouth and disappeared into the cabin floor.

The demon was gone.

"Damn it, Sam!" John said.

"Don't blame him, dad, I would have done the same thing," Dean said. Jenny was supporting him as he stood.

"We need to go before reinforcements come," Jenny said.

"She's right," Sam said, "We should go."

XXX

With Dean's entire weight on Jenny, she was able to help him to the backseat of the Impala. She got in beside him as John took the passenger seat and Sam drove.

Dean holds his stomach and slumped over in pain into the door, "Stay with me," Jenny ordered. She was helping him keep pressure on his wounds, "Sam's going to get us to the hospital and we are all going to be fine."

"You had him, Sam and you didn't take the shot," John said.

"Dad, drop it!" Jenny said.

"Look, just hold on, alright. The hospital's only ten minutes away," Sam said as he sped up.

"I'm surprised at you, Sammy. Why didn't you kill it? I thought we saw eye-to-eye on this? Killing this demon comes first; before me, before everything," John continued.

"Really? Dad? You're doing this now," Jenny said from the back seat, "We just had our asses handed to use by you, by the demon. So please, shut the hell up!"

John glances at Sam beside him.

"Don't look at me," Sam said, "She's your daughter."

"I know," he said.

"Look, we've still got the Colt," Sam said, trying to keep everyone's spirits up, "We still have the one bullet left. We just have to start over, alright? I mean, we already found the demon…"

Out of nowhere, the Impala was slammed into by an eighteen wheeler on the passenger side at full speed, causing the car to drive off the road into a field.

The four Winchesters, after the car stopped spinning, were all passed out and severely blooded by their injuries.

Not known by them, the driver of the semi got possessed by a demon seconds before it hit them.

It did not look good for the Winchesters.


	23. In My Time of Dying

**A/N: Sorry took be so long to update. I finally got this stupid chapter done after a week of working on it. I couldn't get myself to sit down and work on it.**

**I hope you all enjoy it! I do not own Supernatural or the characters. I only own 'Jenny'.**

**I really do need a Beta for this story. So if anyone is interested, please let me know.**

**Thanks again readers!**

Chapter 23:

In My Time of Dying

"_How was your first semester at Stanford?" Jenny asked her brother on the phone._

"_A lot of hard work," Sam said, "But I enjoyed it."_

"_I bet you made a lot of friends and broke a couple of hearts," she teased._

"_I met a lot of people, but no hearts broken," he said, "I met someone."_

_"What's her name?"_

"_Jessica."_

…

"_Have you heard from Dad and Dean lately?" she asked._

"_I haven't seen them since I left," he said._

"_Yeah, Dean called and wished me a merry Christmas…last week."_

_Sam laughed, "When you're on the road for that long, you loose track of what day it is."_

"_Why can't they get an office job or something?"_

_Sam changed the subject, "Sorry, I can't make it out to see you."_

"_It's okay. You missed all the others ones. What makes tomorrow different? Merry Christmas, Sammy."_

_"Merry Christmas, Jen."_

…

_The next morning Jenny woke up to the sun shining through her window. It might be cold as Hell outside but the sun likes to shine at this time of day. She turned over to face away from the light when she saw someone sitting beside her on the bed._

_She sat up, "Sam! What are you doing here?" She hugged him._

_He hugged her back, "I'm here to spend Christmas with you."_

"_But you said you couldn't make it," she said, looking at him._

"_I wanted to surprise you."_

XXX

"_Jenny! Wake up! Jenny!"_

"You brother had a very serious head trauma," the doctor explained to Sam, "We had to induce him into a coma to stabilize him. We will keep a watchful eye on him, but there's no saying how long he can stay like that."

"What about my Dad and my sister?"

"They both should be waking up soon," the doctor said, "You're father suffered some bumps and bruises that won't take long to heal. Your sister has some few broken ribs and a broken arm."

"Can I see her?"

"She's in the room next to your brother's," the doctor said before taking off to tend to others.

He walked into her hospital room and pulled a chair to one side and waited for her to wake up. He watched over her and held her hand, but mostly for his own comfort. It was hard for him to walk past Dean's room before getting to hers. Dean was lying there hooked up to machines. An image he will never be able to forget.

"Mmm."

He looked up at Jenny's face as she began to blink her eyes, "Jenny," he whispered.

She opened her eyes but had to close them again. The light hurt her, "What happened?" she crooked out.

"We were in an accident. A demon possessed a semi-trunk driver," he explained, "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit," she said before opening her eyes and looked behind where Sam was sitting, "Dean?"

Sam looked confused before turning around for a second. He didn't see anything. He turned back, "There's something I should tell you…"

She closed her eyes and shook her head lightly to clear her mind, "I thought I saw him behind you, plus I thought I heard his voice yelling at me a lot. Where is he?"

"Jenny," he said, getting her attention.

"What is it?" she had a bad feeling.

Sam repeated what was told to him by the doctor. She couldn't believe it. Dean had to pull through. He's done it before. He has cheated death before, literally.

"He'll be fine, Sam. This is Dean we are talking about," Jenny said, "If we have too, we will find a hoodoo priest or something to wake his ass up."

A nurse came in to check her vitals and told them that their father was awake too. Making sure his sister was okay, Sam left to see their dad.

"No TV?" she asked the nurse.

"Sorry, it broke last week," the nurse said before leaving.

"Awesome! Just my luck," she said before moving her broken arm to scratch the bandage on her cheek. She regretted the movement, wincing in pain and cursing under her breath. That's when she felt it. A presence in the room with her. "Hello," she called out.

No reply.

Whatever it was, it was still there. Like a gently touch, she felt her hair being pushed back from her face. She felt ice cold fingers touching her uninjured cheek.

Either, her luck was continuing and she got the only haunted room in the hospital or…

"Dean?"

If it was him, she couldn't see him.

She turned her head towards the door when she heard nurses talking down the hallway. Out of the corner of her eye, she swore that she could see Dean wearing a white shirt standing beside the bed. Once she looked his way, he was no longer there.

In her heart she knew something was wrong.

A few minutes later, Sam came in with their Dad in a wheel chair.

"I want to go see Dean," Jenny said to Sam, "I have a bad feeling." She tried to get up but gasped in pain because of her ribs.

Sam gently pushed her back down, "You need to rest."

"He's right, Jenny," John said, "There's nothing we can do for him right now. He'd want you to rest."

Jenny didn't resist her brother anymore, "We have to do something for Dean. We can't leave him as a vegetable," she said.

"I've already discussed it with Sam," John said, "We'll look for someone to help Dean but like I told him, we might not find anyone."

"I'm going to meet Bobby at the junkyard. He has the car and the Colt there," Sam said.

Jenny sighed and looked at John, "You're worried about the damn gun now."

"Baby girl, we are like sitting ducks," John sighed, "The demon might attack us here."

"Like you attacked us," Jenny said.

John looked away from her, "I'm going to give the nurse our insurance information and then go see Dean," he turned around and rolled out of the room.

"Did you have to say that?" Sam asked.

"I'm sorry, but we thought we were save in that cabin with him," she said, "I understand why you need to get the gun."

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Sam said, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead.

"You better be."

Sam left the room, leaving Jenny alone once again, or so she thought.

XXX

Later that day and after talking one of the nurses into it, Jenny was wheeled into Dean's hospital room. John was already there sitting in his own wheel chair staring at his unconscious son. She sat one on side while he sat on the other.

It was hard seeing her brother like that. He was connected to a machine that allowed him to breath. It was a scary sight; one she will never forget.

"What's your plan Dad?" Jenny broke the silence, "Do you know someone who could help?"

"I know someone," he said, "But I don't know if he'll help yet."

"Why not?"

"He might want something in return," he said.

"Well, pay whatever it is," she said, "Dean is worth it."

"I know he is. I don't want you to worry about it. I'll take care of everything."

Silence filled the room as they both continued to stare at Dean. After a while, John was taken back to his room; leaving Jenny alone with Dean.

"Listen," Jenny spoke up to the unconscious Dean, "I know you've been playing Casper the friendly ghost back in my room but it's time to put your ghost toys away, wake up and have your boring long conversations about your stupid car…I'll even pretend to listen." There wasn't any sign coming from him or in the room. "We need you Dean. You keep this family from killing each other. You're the key to our dysfunctional family. So, wake the hell up already."

"You giving him a motivational speech," Sam said from the door way. She turned her head to look at him, "I've already tried. I got nothing."

"Mine didn't exactly work either," she said, "Everything go okay with Bobby?"

"Yeah, I was just going to see Dad," he said, "Wanted to stop by here first."

She tried to turn her chair, "Might as well take me with you. I'm immobile right now."

Sam laughed before setting the duffle bag in her lap and turning her around to leave. He pushed the wheel chair into their father's room, where he was now back in bed resting.

"You're quiet," John noticed.

"He just got back," Jenny said before Sam grabbed the bag again.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" Sam asked, walking over to John and dropping the bag on the bed.

"What are you talking about?" John asked.

"Find out about what?" Jenny asked.

"That stuff from Bobby, you don't use it to ward off a demon, you use it to summon one," Sam raised his voice, "You're planning on bringing the demon here, aren't you? Having some stupid macho showdown!"

"Dad is this true?" she asked.

"I have a plan," John said, looking at Jenny.

"That's exactly my point!" Sam shouted, "Dean is dying, and you have a plan! You know what; you care more about killing this demon than you do saving your own son!"

"Do not tell me how I feel! I am doing this for Dean," John said.

"Can we talk about this rationally?" Jenny asked but no one paid her attention.

"How is revenge going to help him? You're not thinking about anybody but yourself, it's the same selfish obsession," Sam said.

"You know, it's funny, I thought it was your obsession too! This demon killed your mother, killed your girlfriend. You begged me to be part of this hunt. Now if you'd killed that damn thing when you had the chance, none of this would have happened," John said.

"It was possessing you, Dad, I could have killed you too," Sam said.

"Yeah, and your brother would be awake right now," John said.

"Don't you dare blame him for this!" Jenny shouted, "If I had the gun, I wouldn't have been able to pull the trigger…What if one of us was possessed? Would you have been able to shoot me?" Just then her ears popped and a glass of water sitting on the table in front of John was thrown onto the floor. It shattered into pieces.

They looked at each other trying to figure about what had happened. Mostly, they were stunned at what happened.

There was commotion going on down the hall from them, "Something's going on out there," John said, "Go find out," he said, turning to Sam.

"Dad, there's something you should know…"

"I don't want to hear it," John said, thinking he was going to get another lecture.

She had a look on her face because she really wanted to say two words. Once of them begins with an 'F'.

Sam came back into the room already in tears, "What happened?" John asked.

He cleared his throat, "Dean flat lined…"

"Oh my God!" Jenny cried.

"But they were able to bring him back," Sam said, "He's stable for now."

"We have to do something before the doctors aren't able to bring him back," Jenny said, desperately.

"There's something else," Sam said, slowly.

"What?" John asked.

"I felt…something when the doctors were working on him," Sam said.

"What do you mean, you felt something?" John asked.

"I mean it felt like Dean. It was like he was there just out of eyeshot or something. I don't know if it's my psychic thing, but do you think it's even possible? I mean, do you think his spirit could be around?" Sam asked John.

While Sam was explaining what he experienced, Jenny was thinking what she experienced earlier. She was a lot more convinced now, "It's possible," she said, "I felt him too."

"When?" her brother asked.

"Shortly after I woke up and you left me alone in my room. I felt a presents, but I had no idea it was him. This is a hospital, people die all day long. You just confirmed what I experienced," she explained, "It's him and he's making his pain in the ass self known."

"Well, there's one way to find out," Sam said, walking over to his sister before rolling her toward the door.

"Where are you going?" John asked.

"I have to pick something up, I'll be back," Sam said, not turning around.

"I promise I won't hunt this demon. Not until we know Dean's okay," John said.

Sam stopped and turned slightly to look at him. He nodded his head before leaving.

"You do realize I can't leave the hospital," Jenny pointed out.

"I know," he said, pushing the wheel chair back to her room, "You need to rest. You've been up all day worrying. You've forgotten that you were injured too."

"Sam…"

"At least until I come back okay," he said, "I'll come and get you."

"You better or I'll sic Dean on your sorry ass."

XXX

Not long after, Sam returned and placed a box in front of his sister. 'Mystical Talking Board'.

"Dean's going to love this," Jenny commented.

"It might be the only way to communicate with him," Sam said, "You coming?"

"Roll me away," she said before trying to get up. She was still in a lot of pain.

"Slowly," Sam said, putting a hand on her back to help he sit up.

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, Doctor Sammy."

"It would be just Doctor Sam," he said before picking her up gently and placing her in the wheel chair.

"Well, that only hurt a little," she said as Sam gave her the box, "Is it going to be better in his room?"

"To be honest, I don't know," he said, "I would imagine we would have better luck communicating with Dean near his body."

It was a very depressing sight, walking into Dean's room where he was still. Jenny and her brother pushed through for him. They needed him back so their team will be whole once more.

After a long day, it was finally dark outside; dark enough for Sam to switch on the light before closing the door. He pushed the chair to the center of the room as Jenny pulled out the box and let the brown paper bag fall to the floor.

Sam took the box from Jenny and clutched it in his hands, "Dean, I think maybe you're around, and if you are, don't make fun of me for this. There's one way we can talk." The lights in the room flickered for a second, "I guess that means he's here," he said.

"Or he's criticizing you for bring an Ouija board into this," she said.

"Most likely," he said before sitting down on the floor, near Jenny, to set up. Once he was ready he asked the first question, "Are you here?"

There wasn't a response at first put then the pointer slide over to the 'Yes' on the board.

"That wasn't you?" Jenny asked.

Sam smiled, "No."

"Damn, it actually works," she said, "Ghost Hunters eat your heart out."

"It's good to hear from you," Sam laughed.

"Well, sort of," she said.

"Either way, it hasn't been the same without you, Dean."

"Was that you in my room?" she asked.

The pointer moved and slide back to 'Yes'.

"Are you okay?" she asked, looking over at the bed, "Well, besides being over there."

'Yes'.

"Good. Stay strong."

"He's spelling something…H…U…"

"Hunting?" she asked.

'Yes'.

"Even in a coma, hunters don't get a break," she said.

"He's hunting in the hospital," Sam said to Jenny, "Do you know what it is?"

'R…E…A…P…'

"Reaper. Is it after you?" Sam asked.

'Yes'.

"You can't hunt a Reaper," Jenny said.

"If it's here naturally, there's no way to stop it," Sam said.

'S…'

"Don't spell it out," Jenny said, "We all know you're screwed."

"Dad will know what to do," Sam said, getting up.

"What about me?" Jenny called after him.

"Stay here," she heard his voice.

Jenny looked around the hospital room, expecting to see something. Her eyes landed on Dean's body in the bed and then looked down on the Ouija board, "Sup."

'F…U…N…N…Y'

"What are you supposed to say to your ghost brother?" she asked. She sighed, "Everything will be fine."

'I…H…O…P…E'

She laughed, "When did you learn to spell so well?"

'F...U…C…K…Y…O…U'

"Language," she said, mocked being surprised.

She laughed some more before looking back over to the bed where he laid.

_It was the summer after her seventeenth birthday when Dean and her father came to visit for a few days. Sam was off at college. She hadn't seen him since Christmas. She knows the reason to be because of a girl. It has been almost a year since she had seen the rest of her new family._

"_Alright, first thing's first, you…" Dean started._

"_I know how to put on a seat belt," Jenny interrupted as she sat behind the wheel of the Impala, pointing out that she already had it on._

"_Okay, okay, that was a given," Dean said, "Did you read the driving manual?"_

_She rolled her eyes as she gripped the steering wheel, "I read that boring ass book like five times. Mom made me do it."_

"_Good," he said, "Now I want you to forget everything you read and throw that book out the window. The only way you can learn how to drive is by living and learning. Warning: If you damage Dad's car, he won't kill you he'll kill me for letting you cause damage." They looked out the front wind shield, where John and Rachel stood on the front porch watching them in the drive way. Dean raised his hand to wave at them, "Just smile and wave."_

_Jenny just stared at her brother, "Can we go now?"_

"_Alright," he said, handing her the key. The engine came alive, "Can't you feel my baby purr?"_

"_I'd rather not."_

"_We are not leaving this driveway until you appreciate her," he said, seriously._

_She didn't know if she should laugh, "Do you treat all your vehicles this way? Or is it just special?"_

_Dean gently ran his hand over the dash board, "She is not an 'it'. She is beautiful."_

"_If you treat the car like this, how do you treat your women?" she asked. He just smirked at her, "Gross! Forget I asked."_

"_Slowly back her up. Then we can go around the block."_

_They returned back at the house ten minutes later, "How did she do?" John asked as they got out of the car._

"_Okay for her first time," Dean said, "I only yelled at her once."_

_Clearing her throat and held up some fingers, "Twice. He yelled at me twice."_

"_She deserved it both times," Dean teased._

"_Well, if anything goes wrong, you'll be the one to blame," John said._

Once again, the little wooden piece was moving around the board.

'I…W…I…L…L…B…E…F…I…N…E'

She tried smiling but failed. After a few seconds, she felt a cool presser on her hand. A feeling of calmness came over her, "You're right."

Sam came back into the room carrying Dad's journal. He takes a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Dad just let you take that?" Jenny asked.

"He wasn't in his room," Sam said.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know," he said, flipping through the journal, "Maybe there's something here about Reapers."

"I'll just sit here and look pretty," she said. Sam didn't say anything because he was too focused, "Dean would be proud of you for not giving up on him."

Sam looked up for a second, "He'll be proud of you too." After an hour of trying to find answers in the journal, he came up empty, "I can't find anything in this book. I don't know how to help him."

"I can try looking through the journal."

Sam laughed, "You're half asleep."

"I can't sleep with my arm in a sling and in this uncomfortable chair. There's no point in resting with Dean like this," she said.

"He'll hold on," he said, "I mean, we were just starting to become brothers again and we are a family."

"Don't get mushy on me Sammy, that's my job," she teased.

"I'm going to try to find Dad. He needs to be here. We're stronger as a family," he said.

"We always seem to be missing a piece," she said before he left the room in search of their father.

Slowly, Jenny got up from the wheelchair to look outside the window. Her legs were still weak but she managed to complete her task. Her broken ribs were another thing. They hurt like hell, but she needed to get up and walk around.

At this rate it was going to be a long night. She thought about asking a nurse to bring in a cot. Then that same nurse might yell at her to get back into her own bed. She was still a patient here.

Suddenly behind her, she hears Dean gasping for air. She turns around and realizes that he's also choking on the tube down his throat. Walking toward the bed and reaching him, "Dean?" She begins to panic, "Help!" she screamed, "We need some help in here!" She didn't know what to do, "Please, help!"

Two nurses came in and asked Jenny to leave. After being told twice, she exited the room where she found Sam waiting for her. She told him what happened and watched the doctor run into the room. They watched helplessly outside the window looking in as the team of medical staff worked on their brother.

Jenny swayed on her feet as she watched them work on Dean. Sam put his arm around her waist to keep her falling and to have her lean into him for support. She was still weak and the adrenaline was wearing off.

The next morning, Sam and Jenny were standing by the window listening to the doctor explain to Dean how lucky he was to be awake and alive. The doctor or other hospital staff couldn't explain what happened. There shouldn't be a reason why for him to be awake. Not any medical reason.

Dean Winchester is a very lucky man.

Before the doctor left the room, he turned to look at Jenny, "You should still be resting, but the nurses tell me there is nothing in the world that can keep you in your hospital bed. So, I want you to take it easy for a few days," he said and then looked at Dean, "That means you too."

"Thanks, Doc," Dean said as the doctor was leaving the room. Turning to Sam, "So, you said a Reaper was after me?"

"Yes," Sam said.

"We have no idea how you didn't get reaped," Jenny added, "You're very lucky to be will us right now."

Dean pointed at his sister, "You should be resting. You still look like shit."

"Well, you're not going to win any beauty pageants either," she teased.

Sam interrupted before Dean could say anything, "You don't remember anything?"

"No," Dean said, "Except this pit in my stomach…Something's wrong."

There was a knock at the door and John came walking in, "How you felling?" he asked.

"I'm alive," Dean said.

"That's all what matters," John said.

"Where were you last night?" Sam asked, angrily.

"Sam, not now," Jenny whispered.

"I had some things to take care of," John answered.

"Well, that's specific," Sam said, not buying it.

"Come on, Sam," Dean said.

"We are all finally here together in the same room that doesn't involve demon crap," Jenny said, "Can we just all get along for five minutes and be a family for once?"

"Did you go after the demon?" Sam asked, ignoring her.

"I guess not," Jenny whispered.

"No," John answered.

"Why don't I believe you right now?" Sam asked, angrily.

Pleading with Sam, "You're sister is right. Can we not fight? You know, half the time we're fighting, I don't know what we're fighting about. We're just butting heads. Sammy, I've made some mistakes. But I've always done the best I could. I just don't want to fight anymore, okay?" John asked.

"Dad, are you okay?" Jenny asked, walking over to him.

He reached out to touch her uninjured arm, "Yeah, I'm just a little tired," looking at his son, "Sam, would you mind getting me a cup of coffee?"

"Sure," Sam said, looking worried before leaving the room.

"Can you give Dean and me a few minutes?" John asked Jenny.

"Yeah, of course," she said, "I'll be in my room not resting."

Jenny was sitting up in her hospital bed, flipping through the journal when John walked in, "The doctor told me you need to rest," he said.

"That was just a suggestion that I did consider," Jenny said, looking up at him.

John sat down at the end of the bed by her legs. He took in a heavy breath, "What you said back there, about being a family for once. We might not have shown it but we are always a family. I love you and your brothers and that's why family is important to me. It will always be. Watching the way you three act around each other is very comforting to me. You have each others back no matter what. Be there for them, Jenny. Whatever you three share with each other, it's thicker than blood. Always remember that."

"I will, Dad," she whispered, not wanting to show how touched she really was by what he said.

John moved a little closer and kissed the top of her head before standing up from the bed, "I have one more thing I need to do," he said.

She closed the journal and handed it to him, "You can have this back."

John smiled down at her, "Keep it. I love you. Be safe."

"Okay," she said a little confused as she watched him exit the room.

_John and Dean had picked Jenny up from staying a week with Sam at Stanford. As part of the agreement, she would be staying with Bobby and finishing school there. She had just lost her mother and discovered the family secret._

_It was the night shortly after John dropped Jenny off at Bobby's. He watched Dean and saying goodbye to her and trying to reassure her that staying with Bobby for now was the right thing._

_John took Jenny off to the side to speak with her._

"_I know you're not happy with staying here," John said, "But it's for the best. Bobby can teach you the essentials of staying alive in our line of work. I can't promise anything but maybe one day."_

"_At this point, I don't know what I'm going to do," she said, "I just lost mom."_

"_Sweetie," John said, rubbing her arm, "That's completely understandable. After you finish high school and if you decide to have a normal life, then take it. In fact, I encourage you to do so. I don't want this life for you."_

_Jenny nodded and began to tear up, "Do you have to leave so soon?"_

_John hugged his daughter, "Dean and I will try to see you whenever we can. Call us whenever you want to talk," he looked at her again, "Bobby might look mean, but he's a big push over once you get to know him. He'll take care of you." Out of his back pocket, John pulled out a gun and unloaded it, "This is my best gun. It has gotten out of sticky situations and kept me safe," he handed it to her, "Now it's yours. I'm giving it to you and hope that it will do the same. Take care of it. Bobby can show you how to use it."_

"_Okay," she whispered._

_He gave her another hug, "I love you. Be safe."_

Jenny opened the journal once again when she heard someone yelling down the hallway, "Dad!"

A terrible feeling came over her when she realized that the person yelling was Sam.


	24. Roadhouse

Chapter 24

Roadhouse

"_You conjuring me, John," the yellow eyed demon said, "I'm surprised. I took you for a lot of things, but not reckless suicide. Before I forget, how's little sweet Jenny. Did she miss you and give daddy a great big hug."_

"_You're forgetting I'm holding the gun," John said, "I could always shoot you."_

"_You could always miss," the demon laughed, "You've only got one try. Did you really think you could trap me?"_

"_I'm not here to trap you," John said before lowering the gun, "I want to make a deal."_

"_Ah, a deal," the demon looked intrigued, "I like making deals. What do you have in mind, John? Want to trade your hot little daughter for a sweet ride? I'll take care of the girl."_

"_You leave her out of this!" John yelled, "I want to make a deal for Dean."_

"_What do you have in mind?"_

"_You make Dean one hundred percent better and I'll give you the gun with the remaining bullet," John said._

"_Interesting," the demon said, "It's very unseemly, making deals with devils. How do I know this isn't just another trick?"_

"_It's not a trick. I will give the Colt to you, but first you got to help Dean. Bring him back," John said._

"_Why, John, you're a sentimentalist. If only your children knew how much their daddy loved them," the demon taunted._

"_It's a good trade," John said, "You care a hell of a lot more about this gun than you do Dean."_

"_Don't be so sure," the demon said, "He killed some people very special to me, but still you're right, he isn't much of a threat. Neither are your other two kids."_

"_Can you bring Dean back? Yes or no?" John demanded._

"_No, but I know someone who can."_

"_Good," John said, "Before I give you the gun, I'm going to wan tot make sure that Dean's okay. With my own eyes."_

"_Oh, John, I'm offended. Don't you trust me?"_

"_No. Do we have a deal?" John asked._

"_Not yet," the demon sneered, "You still need to sweeten the pot."_

"_With what?"_

"_There's something else I want as much as that gun, maybe more," the demon said._

"_What?"_

"_Your soul," the demon answered._

"_No way."_

_Yellow eyes smiled, "Okay then, I'll take Jenny's soul."_

"_That's not going to happen," John was angry._

"_Well, I need a soul," the demon said, "Now, it's either going to be yours or hers. You choose, Big John."_

"_I'll give you my soul," John said defeated, "Just leave my daughter alone."_

"_You made a good choice."_

XXX

Jenny and Dean had been discharged from the hospital a few days after their Dad's sudden death. The doctors wanted to keep Dean longer to run test but they only got the two days. The Winchester siblings had to keep moving. Staying in one place too long only caused bad things to happen.

With her ribs being sore and her arm still broken, she could only watch her brothers make a hunter's funeral pyre for John. When it was time, Dean came to stand beside her as they both watched Sam light it.

The Flames grew as they watched. Sam couldn't stand still as he cried. Dean stared into the flames. Jenny kept on looking away from the flames. She couldn't stop thinking about that night.

"_You can have this back."_

_John looked down at the journal, "Keep it. I love you. Be safe."_

Those were the last words they spoke to each other. She knew something happened that night because he was fine then but five minutes later he was dead. It didn't make any sense.

When she tried to give the journal back and he refused, she felt as if John had finally accepted her in the hunter's life.

"Did he say anything to you before?" Sam voice broke her train of thought.

She turned back to look at him as Dean answered, "No. Nothing."

"He told me to be safe," she whispered.

XXX

Bobby offered for them to stay with him until they were able to get back on their feet. Jenny was still injured, Sam had bumps and bruises from the crash, and with Dean it was like nothing had happened to him. That alone was proof that a deal was made and John paid the price.

A week later, they were still at Bobby's. Dean had been spending most of the time out in the junkyard working on the impala. The car was in horrific bad shape. When Jenny saw it for the first time, she wondered how they even survived at all.

Sam of course spent the time worrying about Dean. He thought that Dean wasn't handling their Dad's death properly. Dean was being Dean; he didn't want to think about it. The car was his way out.

Jenny stayed to the couch the entire week because she couldn't take the stairs to stay in her room. She watched while one brother made phone calls and searched the web for a new case; while the other only came into the house for food and sleep. She poured herself reading and re-reading John's journal front to back. She wanted to learn everything her father knew.

Jenny was in the kitchen making a sandwich when Sam joined her and retrieved two beers from the fridge.

"Up walking around, are we," Sam teased.

"Shut up, giant," she retorted back, "I'll like to see you break a few ribs and see how you handle it." Looking down, she saw the two bottles, "Just let him be."

"He's been out there this entire week fixing that car," he said.

"It's better than sitting in the house all week going stir-crazy, like I have," she said.

"He's not dealing with anything."

"He's dealing with the car," she said, "It's something."

"Dad's been dead for…"

"I know how long it's been," she shouted. Calmer, "He's dealing with it the only way he knows how, and that's fixing the last thing he ever got from Dad."

"Alright," he said, "I'm just going to give him a beer and see if he needs help with anything."

"And that's going to work out fine," she said sarcastically.

Sam left to go nag once again as she ate her sandwich quickly. She made Dean a sandwich before going outside with another beer. Like she thought she would, she walked right in the middle of Sam's nagging.

"You're acting as if nothing has happened," Sam said.

"What do you want me to stay?" Dean asked before seeing Jenny.

"Brought you lunch," she said before glaring at Sam.

"Glade to see you out," Dean said, taking the plate. He still had a beer so she drank it.

"Would you rather have Bobby bring you something again?" she teased.

"The things he'll do for you," Dean said.

"I didn't come just to nag you," Sam said, pulling something out of this pocket, "I also wanted to show you this. It's one of Dad's old phones. Took me awhile to crack the code. Have a listen."

He put the phone on speaker, 'John, its Ellen. Again. Look, don't be stubborn; you know I can help you. Call me.'

"That was from four months ago," Sam said.

"Dad saved that chick's message for four months?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Sam said.

"Old girlfriend?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know," Sam answered.

"Any mention of her in Dad's journal?" Dean asked.

"No, she's not listed as a contact," she answered.

I did run a trace on her phone number and I got an address," Sam said.

"Ask Bobby if we can use one of his cars," Dean said, finishing his beer.

"I'm coming too," she said. Dean was about to say something, "Don't. I'm coming."

XXX

After Dean was done complaining about the soccer mom ride Bobby loaned them, the three of them entered what looked like a rundown bar called Roadhouse.

Knowing what the outside looked like the interior matched perfectly. Its only customers probably being rough cut people that didn't want to go home to their families. John must have fit right in.

There wasn't a person in sight.

"Hello?" Dean called out.

"Hey, buddy?" Sam asked, getting closer to a passed out guy on the pool table, "I'm guessing that isn't Ellen."

"I hope not, especially if Ellen is an ex-girlfriend," Jenny said.

Sam left to check the back area behind a door that most likely led to a store room. Jenny started to walk toward a hallway that most likely led to the restrooms.

"Be careful," Dean said before feeling something dig into his back, "Oh god, please let that be a rifle."

"What?" Jenny asked, turning around to see a blonde holding a shotgun to Dean's back, "Hey, let's all just calm down."

"I'm just real happy to see you," the blonde told Dean, "Don't move either of you or I'll shoot him. 

"Not moving, copy that," Dean said, holding up his hands, "You know…"

Dean suddenly was holding the shotgun. He spun around quickly, grabbing it from the blonde and cocking in. He was looking happy with himself when the girl punches him in the face and takes the gun back in the process.

"I've always told you Dean, you shouldn't trust blondes," Jenny said.

"Says the blonde," the girl said without looking at her.

"Ah, dirty blonde, thank you very much," Jenny said.

"Jen, you're not helping. Sam! Need some help in here," Dean said, holding his face, "I can't even see."

Sam came in from the back door with his own problem, "Sorry, I can't right now. I'm a... little tied up." He also had a woman with a gun on him.

"Sam? Dean? Winchester?" the older woman asked, looking between them.

"Yeah," Dean answered.

"And don't forget about me, the forgotten Winchester," Jenny said.

"Jenny, right?" the older woman asked, "I just found out about you awhile back. Giving you Dad hell, I bet."

She looked away sadly.

"Mom, you know them?" the blonde girl asked.

"Yeah, they are John Winchester's boys," she said, lowering her gun from Sam, "Hey, I'm Ellen. This is my daughter Jo."

Jo lowers her gun from Dean, "Hey," she said.

Dean begins to smile at her, "You're not going to hit me again, are you?"

"Please feel free to hit him at anytime during our stay," Jenny said, walking closer to the group, "Don't feel bad, he'll eventually deserve it."

"Have a seat at the bar," Ellen offered, "Can I get you anything?"

"Ice," Dean replied.

"No thanks," Sam said.

"Water please," Jenny said, taking out her pain killers.

"Sure thing," Ellen said.

"How did you hurt yourself?" Jo asked, coming around the bar to face her.

"Car accident from hell," she said, "Broke a couple of ribs that still cause me fits once in a while and broke my lovely arm."

"Sucks," Jo said.

"That's not even half of it, blondie," Jenny said.

Ellen came back with ice and a glass of water.

"Thanks. You called our Dad said you could help. Help with what?" Dean asked, getting to the point.

"Well, the demon, of course. I heard he was closing in on it," Ellen said, looking at Jenny.

"Of course," she said.

"What was there an article in the Demon Hunters Quarterly that I missed? I mean, who, who are you? How do you know about all this?" Dean asked.

"Hey, I just run a saloon, but hunters have been known to pass through now and again; including your Dad. John was like family once," Ellen said.

An idea popped in Jenny's head, so looked at Jo closely.

"What?" Jo asked.

Looking at Ellen, "How well do you know our father?"

"I knew your Dad, I didn't _know_ him," Ellen said, eyeing her.

"How come he never mentioned you before?" Sam asked.

"You'd have to ask him," Ellen replied.

"Can't exactly do that," Jenny said, "He's dead.

"It was the demon, we think," Sam said, "It, um, it just got him before he got it, I guess."

"I'm sorry," Ellen said.

"We're alright," Dean said not really meaning it.

"Really?" Ellen asked, looking directly at Dean, "I know how close you and your dad were."

"Really, lady. I'm fine," Dean raised his voice.

"If you can help," Sam said, "We could use all the help we can get. 

"Not us," Ellen said, "Ash can."

"Who's Ash?" Sam asked.

"Ash!" Ellen called.

The man they saw when they came in passed out on the pool table, jerked awake and sat up quickly. "What? Is it closing time?"

"That's Ash?" Sam asked, turning back to face Ellen.

"He's a genius," Jo said.

"Of what?" Jenny asked, "Beer pong."

Jo only smiled, "Wait and see."

Once Ash was fully awake, they got down to business. Dean gave the man a folder containing their Dad's work.

"This guy's no genius," Dean suddenly announced, "He's a Lynyrd Skynyrd roadie."

"I like you," Ash said to him.

Turning to face Jo who was behind the bar, "Leave it to my brother to insult someone with better hair than him," Jenny said.

Jo laughed, "He is really good at what he does."

"We'll see," Jenny said, "Has your mom always owned this bar?"

"She worked here when the original owner died and she took over the place," Jo explained, "It's where she met my dad."

"When he was already a hunter?"

"Yeah," Jo said.

"Does it get busy around here?"

"Sometimes," Jo said.

"Can you track it or not?" Sam asked, drawing their attention once again.

"Yeah, with this, I think so," Ash answered, "It's going to take time. Give me... fifty-one hours." Then he got up to leave and stops to look at their sister, "Well, hello…"

"Keep walking," Dean told him.

Jo picked up a box of beer and walks by Dean in a flirting manner. Dean notices and follows her. Jenny rolled her eyes. Dean starts his routine on someone he barely spoke two words to.

"Hey, Ellen, what is that?" she heard Sam ask.

And just like that, they had a case to investigate. They had fifty-one hours to kill.

"Dean, come here, check this out," Sam said, getting his attention.

Jenny and Sam were looking through the folder Ellen gave them.

"Yeah," Dean said.

"A few murders, not far from here, that Ellen caught wind of. Looks to me like there might be a hunt," Sam explained.

"So?" Dean asked.

"I told her we'd check it out," Sam said like it was obvious.

"I said you and your brother could check out," Ellen said, "Not your sister."

Jenny looked confused, "We come in a package deal."

"Not like that," the older woman said, "You have a cast and clearly your ribs are broken. You need to rest."

"I did rest," Jenny said, "For an entire week."

"Did you actually rest?" Sam asked, "You've been too worried about us."

"Someone had to keep this family together," she said.

"I think you should stay here," Dean agreed, "At least for a few days. I've seen you push yourself too hard this past week. I don't want to worry about you while we're out there."

"Fine," she said.

"Ellen, do you have room for her?" Sam asked.

"She can stay in my room," Jo offered.

XXX

Sam and Dean left the Roadhouse to investigate these murders a few towns over while Jenny stayed behind at the bar and tried to make herself at home, but it wasn't her home. She didn't have one.

That night the bar didn't get too crowded under after midnight when hunters started to show up. Jenny didn't recognize anyone, but they were sure interested in the new face. She didn't introduce herself as a Winchester; she used her mom's name

She also wanted to earn her keep. She didn't want to stay under Ellen's roof without giving back. She was instructed to bust tables. It was easy enough. No straining. No heavy lifting. She chatted up the few locals but focused her efforts on patrons that were in the same line of work as she. She wanted to see if there was any news about a particular demon that has single handily ruined her family.

Nothing. She didn't learn anything about the damn demon.

XXX

It was early morning when Jenny went to bed. Jo had earlier set up sleeping bags and covers on the floor.

"Is that what's it like every night?" Jenny asked Jo as she came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, we get some characters," she said, "I can take the floor."

"No, that's alright. I'm already invading your bedroom."

"What's it like to go out there and make a difference?" Jo asked, lying down on the bed and switching off the lights.

"You've never gone out on a hunt?"

"I've helped with a simple salt and burn but mom won't let me do anything other than research," Jo said.

"You should know, you don't always make a difference. Sometimes we show up too late and someone dies."

"But you help people," Jo said.

"Yeah, we do."

"So, you're brother…" Jo started.

"Oh no, don't even think about it," Jenny said, "I'm not getting in the middle."

"Getting in the middle might be awkward for you," Jo said.

"Gross! Now I'm going to have nightmares."

XXX

"_Sweetheart."_

_Jenny turned around, "Dad?"_

"_It's me."_

_She ran into his arms, "I thought you were gone."_

"_I am," he said, causing her to let go and look up at him._

_Yellow eyes. He had yellow eyes._

Suddenly, Jenny woke up with a start. She laid there for a moment, hoping she didn't wake up her roommate.

"Jenny, are you okay?"

"I…I just had a dream," she said, "Nothing to worry about." She got up from the floor and headed toward the door.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she lied before exiting.

She headed toward the bar in dire need of something strong. Hoping Ellen wouldn't mind, she grabbed a bottle of gin.

"Are you going to pay for that?" Jo asked, appearing on the other side of the bar.

"Your mother can take it out of my non-existent salary," Jenny said, coming around to sit on a bar stool, "But maybe I can bribe the pretty blonde waitress by buying her a drink." She poured two shot glasses.

"With stolen merchandise," Jo stated as she took the shot.

Jenny took a drink as well before pointing at the blonde, "You just had a drink, so you're in on it."

"Fair enough," Jo said, "Another." After another drink, "So you want to talk about it?"

"It was just a dream nothing more, I hope."

"It scared you enough to drink," the blonde said, pouring them another round.

"He was perfectly healthy," Jenny started, looking at Jo, "My father, besides the injuries that comes with being in a car crash, he was healthy. And then he drops dead with no reason at all. Dean is fine and my father is dead. Whatever actually happened, I don't think he's in a good place right now."

"Where else could he be?"

"Hello, ladies," Ash said, interrupting them, "I thought I was the only one that stole from Ellen's stash."

"We just needed a drink," Jo said.

Ash looked over at Jenny before Jenny turned away, "You know, a drink between two friends," she said.

"Don't let me stop you," he said, going behind the bar and grabbing a bottle for himself.

"I thought you had a demon search to do and only need a certain time to do it," Jenny said.

"Oh I am," he said, pouring some whiskey into her glass, "I'm just taking a little me time."

"I'm going to go back to bed," Jo said before leaving the two of them alone.

"What's it like to have a legend for a father?" Ash asked, sitting down where Jo was.

"Sucks," Jenny answered, "He was too busy being a legend than being a father…I don't want to talk about my father."

"What do you want to talk about?" Ash asked, staring at her.

"As much as I would like to speak your language, I don't get involved with hunters."

"Lucky for me then because I'm not one," he said, causing her to look at him funny, "I only do research. I never get involved."

"Doing research is still being involved."

"Were you with a hunter that died?" he asked, causing her to look away, "I'm not asking for anything serious. Just two people having some 'me time'."

Jenny turned back to look at him. Taking a big breath, "Goodnight Ash."

XXX

The next day was better much the same. Jenny helped with busting tables and chatted up the same locals from the night before. She had received a text from Sam saying that they wrapped up the case and should be back the next day.

That night when Jo and Ellen closed up and went to bed, Jenny decided to take Ash up on his offer. She desperately needed some 'me time'. After everything that happened she needed to feel some normalcy. There were no strings attached.

XXX

It was early morning when Jenny stunk into Jo's bedroom. She found the blonde up reading a book on monsters. They didn't say anything to each other because there was no need for it.

Instead of going to the floor, Jenny walked around and sat on Jo's bed before lying on top of the sheets. Looking up at the ceiling, "My dad is dead because I think he made a deal with the demon." Turning to look at Jo with tears, "He's gone and he's not in a good place."

Putting the book down, Jo wrapped her arms around Jenny for comfort. She knew what it was like loosing a father. There's nothing comforting about it. It takes time.

XXX

Jenny was behind the bar helping Jo clean glasses when the door opened, "We're here for a pick up," Dean said.

"We're closed," Jenny teased before coming around to meet him, "So, how was everything?" she looked at Sam, "Clowns, huh?"

"You said you weren't going to tell her," Sam said.

"I lied," Dean said before sitting at the bar.

Ellen came around and lays down a couple of beers for them, "You boys did a hell of a job. Your dad would be proud."

"Thanks," Sam replied.

"Where have you guys been?" Ash asked, appearing from the hallway, "Been waiting for you."

"We were working a job," Sam said.

"Oh, right," Ash said, "I have something to show you."

Dean looked at Jenny, "Go ahead," she said, "He's already shown me."

"Alright," Dean said, giving Ash a funny look.

It was true. Ash explained what he found and what he created to track the demon. It happened in between 'me times' and pillow talk.

"Did you find the demon?" she heard Dean ask as they went to sit at a table.

"Are you going to go through with it?" Jo asked.

Sighing, "I think so," she said, "I'll tell the boys when they're done talking to Ash."

After a few minutes, "Thanks Ash," Sam said.

"Just let us know if anything pops up," Dean said, "Ready go?" he asked Jenny.

"I think I'm going to stay here," she said, "At least for a little while."

Turning to point at Ash, "Does it have something to do with?" Dean asked.

"No, it has nothing to do with that," she said, "I just need sometime to regroup and deal with things."

Sam understood. She was too worried about them to deal with her own pain.

"She can stay," Ellen said, "I can clear out another room for her."

"All lot happened with the demon and at the hospital…" she started.

"Its okay," Sam said, "I think it's a good idea."

Surprisingly, Dean agreed, "Take the time you need," he said, "Let us know when you're ready. Just, don't do anything stupid until then."

"Don't worry," Ellen said, "I'll look after her like she's my own."

Dean nodded.

"You're really okay with this?" Jenny asked.

"I'm okay, if you're okay with it," Dean said before taking his sister into his arms.

"Stop, you're going to make me cry," she said.

He let go so Sam could say goodbye.

This wasn't the end for the Winchester trio.


	25. New Letter to the Readers

Hello readers,

I know, I know; it's been far too long since I have updated any of my fanfiction stores: Rules for the Real World, Real Monsters, A Human Thing, or Thicker Than Blood. I just couldn't find the time or inspiration to start writing again. Please for give me for my absence. As I have said in the past these stories need an ending. I've been working on some of them far too long.

Its been too long for the beta readers I once had to ask them to help me again and to ask them to help be work on these stories from the beginning (mostly with grammar). So here I am, asking for new beta readers to give me a hand with current and past chapters. This letter will be posted for all current stories.

I'm looking for someone to help me with grammar and for someone to pass ideas with. So if you are interested in helping me with Rules for the Real World, Real Monsters, A Human Thing, or Thicker Than Blood; please let me know by sending a PM.

I look foreword to working with anyone.

Yours truly,

Peyton16


End file.
